This Is My Yard
by JadeRose1
Summary: Short story based on the John Cena Roman Reigns feud. Slash. Dean talks Roman into teaching John Cena a lesson. Will it backfire? Co-written with rose waldron 9 Centon with other pairings
1. Chapter 1

(Just a little short series of a few chapters based on the current feud between John and Roman.) Rose and Jade

John Cena was in his hotel room talking to his boyfriend on the phone. Randy Orton had taken a few days off the road to travel home to Missouri and visit his daughter. It was after an episode of Monday Night Raw and John was relaxing in bed wearing a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. "Yeah, Ran. You should have seen how on fire I was tonight." He bragged to his lover. "I was allowed to do a shoot...Roman stood there just looking like a fish out of water."

Randy could be heard chuckling into the phone. "Well, that's not exactly a large accomplishment, Johnny. The guy's even worse than I am on the mic."

"You've improved some." John told the younger man. "Roman thinks he can just waltz in here and take my spot because Taker passed the torch. Well, tonight he walked out with his damn fly open so I called him on it. His face got as red as Becky's hair."

Randy laughed. "Damn, Johnny. I'll have to watch the replays online. I spent the evening with Ma and Pa. I'll be back tomorrow for Smackdown though. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Babe." John's smirk of satisfaction turned into a genuine smile. "I can't wait to see you again." There was a loud pounding on John's door. He made an annoyed face. "I have to run. Love you."

"Love you too, Sunshine." Randy smiled before ending the call. John hopped out of bed and walked to see who was bothering him. "This better be good." He mumbled to himself.

Roman stood there with a stern look on his face. He was still in his tactical pants but had on a grey tank top. When the door opened, he practically pushed past the older man into the room. "Come on in." John said sarcastically. He shut the door. "What was so damn important you had to ruin my evening?" He could not stand the cocky younger man.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not interrupting anything too important." Roman told him, looking around. "What, memorizing for another audition?"

John snorted. "Not exactly. I was having a nice phone conversation with my boyfriend. But being a virgin and all you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Raman gave a laugh. "Virgin...me...really?" He raised a brow. "What damn rock have you been under? Even you were trying to have a look at the goods out there."

"You've got to be joking." John had a sneer on his face as he sat down in a chair. "Why would I look at your little ass dick when I have a boyfriend twice your size? I wasn't looking. You just decided to give the world a free show. Real smooth by the way."

"How would you know how little I am or not if you never tried looking?" Roman replied with a smug smirk, taking a couple steps closer. "And oh, please...like you never had a zipper come loose before?"

"Not on live tv. You put zero effort in what you do then you expect people to take you seriously." John shook his head with a laugh. "What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm here to show you that I can step up...and beat you...and maybe give you a real shot at seeing...and feeling how big this dog really is." Roman told him, getting even closer. "And if you don't like it...then try it."

John gave a mocking laugh. "Are you saying you want to have sex? Are you deaf? I just old you I have someone...and I doubt you'd bend over for me anyway."

Roman laughed. "Yeah so...I heard the tales of how many you've bent over for. Plus, didn't you hear me? I said have you feel how big I am."

A little of the amusement left John's face. "I'm done playing. Get the fuck out of here. I have no desire to have sex with some punk kid who thinks he's big shit."

"I more then think it...I know it...and as I said...make me." Roman commented with a curl of his lip.

"I'm not falling for it." John stood up. "You push me to kick your ass then go crying to Company. You want me to get into trouble and taint my perfect record."

"No...and even if I did I'm sure you will be Vince's bitch one more time to keep your record squeaky clean." Roman told him. "Oh, or is it Hunter at this point?"

John's face flushed. "Shut the fuck up!" He gave Roman a shove. "Get out!"

Roman may have stumbled slightly but then laughed as he got right back in John's face. "Ooooh, did I hit a line of truth there for you, Johnny?"

"No...fuck no. I'm just sick of hearing it when I work my ass off to get where I'm at!" John snarled in outrage.

"Yeah...yeah, we all heard the stories." Roman told John, giving him a shove backward. "Yet you still seem to get favors no one else does."

"I've fucking worked my fingers to the bone for years for those favors!" John stumbled backward but caught himself. He rushed Roman, almost doing a spear. The two men ended up on the floor with a loud thud. They tumbled on the floor a few moments taking turns of who could get the upper hand until Roman ended up almost sitting on John's chest.

"Still don't think I can hang?" Roman asked, looking down.

"Get the fuck off me!" John panted. His phone could be heard going off with Randy's theme song Voices.

"Hmmm...no." Roman told John. "I should be nice and let you get that..but I don't think so." He went to reach into one of his pockets.

John tried to knock Roman off but the younger man had the leverage. "Fuck you, get off."

"Not yet." Roman told John as he shifted to pull out a red bandana He went to grab one of John's hands.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" John hissed. He jerked the hand away from Roman.

"Just a little fun." Roman told him as he moved to pat John's cheek before tying a knot in the bandana instead.

"Don't pat me like a fucking dog! You're the bitch." John was seeing red. He could hardly believe the Samoan man's nerve.

"We will see who will be who's bitch." Roman told him as he hit his cheek again a little harder. When John when to protest he slipped the knot in his mouth, holding it in place with one hand and wiggled his shirt off with the other and down his arm until it also covered John's mouth. He then moved so he could use it to tie it over to hold the bandana in. He heard John's phone go off again. "Well, you are a busy guy aren't you?" He went to stand and looked towards the phone. "He can wait." Roman went for one of his lower pockets.

John struggled to stand as he glared. His left hand moved up to try to remove the shirt that held the cloth in his mouth. "Whoa...none of that." Roman commented as he moved to drop back down on his knees, seeing John try to get up from under him. He pulled a coil of rope from the pocket he was searching in. He moved to wrestle John onto his belly and then try to wrestle his hands behind him. John wiggled and gave muffled curses as Roman tied his hands. Why the hell did the younger man have rope on him? Had he planned this?

"That's better." Roman went to get up again, hearing the phone a third time. "He doesn't give up does he?" He moved for the phone by the bed just in time to see a message. He went to swipe to check it.

#Guess you called it a night or are tied up with a meeting. Getting an early flight so we can spend time earlier. See you in the morning.# Roman smirked as he read the message from Randy. John glared as he watched Roman reading his phone. That punk had no right reading his messages.

Roman moved to pick John up and carried him to the bed, throwing him down on his stomach then went for his shorts. "Let's see what we are working with here." John struggled as Roman pulled down his gym shorts he had been lounging in. Surely the other man was not going to actually go through with this. Would he risk John's wrath and losing his place in the company?

"Damn, I could ask why you hide all that in cargos, but then again I could be asked the same." Roman commented as he looked over the now exposed older man. He went to remove the wide leather belt he wore. As he did his own phone went off. "What the hell?" He went to pull it out, looking.

#You done yet?# The message was from Dean. "Really, Man?" Roman went to type back. #No...he was a little...resistant. Damn, I'll let you know.#

#No shit he would be resistant. Think he would let you kick his ass?# Dean wrote back.

#If you knew that why you bugging me already? I have him restrained.# Roman told Dean then took the phone to take a photo of John's bound hands and bare ass.

#Fuck why is he naked?# Dean wrote a short time later. John actually stopped struggling as he heard the sound of a picture being taken. His heart raced in actual fear for the first time. Was Roman going to leak photos of him in a kinky nude position online? Would he sink that low? WWE did not look kindly on controversy or anything non PG.

#What you said to show him what I'm packing...that's not what you meant?# Roman replied.

#Guess I didn't think you'd take it so literal but yeah do that shit.# Dean replied.

#Fuck Man...had me second guessing a moment...remember it may become our word versus his.# Roman replied. #Now let me work before I chicken out.# He put his phone in his pocket before he moved to open his pants, pushing them down some with his black briefs. He had to get himself back in the mindset and moved so John could indeed see what he was working with.

John's eyes looked slightly afraid as he looked Roman over. He wasn't worried as much over the size of the Samoan as he was the idea that the man may choose to ruin his image by posting pictures online. He could ruin a reputation John had worked a lifetime to create. He could take a little pain, a little violation. What he couldn't stomach was the idea of losing everything he had worked for with one click of a mouse. Roman gave a smirk as the look on John's face as he moved for a back pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Don't worry. I won't jailhouse your ass." He moved back down to get behind John as he was already applying the lube to his cock.

John was trying to think as he tried to stay calm. Roman was honestly going to rape him. Somehow the younger man thought forcing himself on a bound man would prove he was the bigger man. He could fight it and get hurt badly, maybe even bad enough to be off work or he could just take it and not show how it affected him. Maybe then the other man would not feel he had to brag by posting the nude pic online. John stopped fighting and just waited for the larger man to get started. Roman saw John simmer down. "Yeah, that's good of you." He told John as he moved to get in position. He used a hand to part John's cheeks and the other to guide himself until the head tapped against the tightened hole. He may have given a shaky breath as his mind was at war with himself. He was too far now anyways. If he stopped now he would be seen as a chicken, coward, and a pussy. He slowly went to push in.

John closed his eyes, only making a slight sound as Roman began to stretch him. There had been many sexual partners over the years and John had played both sides but this was the first time he had ever been forced by anyone. He wondered if Roman honestly hated him so much that he felt doing this was somehow justified. Guys talked bullshit all the time but they didn't rape each other. Roman slowly continued. His heart raced as he did. There really was no turning back now. He tried not to focus on it being John in the moment. "Mmm, damn, you feel good." Roman told him as he bottomed out. He waited a moment before he started to move.

John tried not to think about it and block it out. He tried to think of it being Randy or anyone else. He refused to cry or show any emotion that would show how humiliated he felt. His body was rocked by the larger man's thrusts. Roman continued and he would shift to try to find the angle that would get a reaction from John. As if the older man getting pleasure would ease the mixed feelings going through the younger man's mind. It took Roman awhile as John was far from in the mood. At last one angle did seem to give the restrained man a little pleasure. He gave a small sound behind the gag, his cock twitching.

"Okay...that's it." Roman panted as he was almost ready to give up, but then heard the sound. He started to move faster at the same angle, knowing this was not something to drag on. John wanted to scream in rage. Why the fuck did Roman care how he felt? Why didn't he just finish and leave him alone? It seemed the awkward act had dragged on forever and it was making John feel dirty and numb. He gave a few soft sounds but even the stimulation was nowhere near enough for him to cum.

Roman saw he was getting nowhere but his body was too heated to stop. "Fuck...goddamn….Fuck." He panted the last few times. He actually pulled out before filling John, stroking his cock to cum on the blanket next to John. The whole time he cursed. He moved, pulling up his pants, still cursing himself." He reached in a pocket for a knife and cut the ropes before he moved to the door, still talking to himself under his breath as he left. John sat up slowly after he was alone. He felt in total shock in the quiet room as he pulled the cloth from his mouth. His hands shook as he stood to walk to the bathroom to shower.

Dean was waiting for Roman in his room when the Samoan returned. He gave a friendly smile. "Damn, Rome. You were gone awhile. Have fun? You show Cena his place?"

Roman seemed in shock as he moved to sit. "I'm a dead man...what the fuck did I do?" He spoke out loud. "Fuck, I'm screwed."

"Nah, you'll be fine. You got that picture. Tell him he blabs you'll post it online." Dean shrugged.

"What was I thinking?!" Roman commented again. "Losing my job is the least of my trouble...I could go to jail!"

"I'm telling you he won't tell." Dean repeated. "John's too proud to admit you got the drop on him. Maybe he'll show you some respect now and stop running his mouth."

"I hope you're right." Roman commented as he ran his hands through his hair, still feeling guilty.

"So, did you make him blow?" Dean laughed. "Fuck, wish I could have seen it."

"No...I didn't get him off." Roman mumbled. "I suck."

"Ah, who gives a fuck about him anyway. Wasn't the whole point to break him and teach him a lesson?" Dean lit up a cigarette.

"It was still too far." Roman said. "Why didn't i just rough him a bit and call it a night." He stood up. "I need to shower."

Dean shrugged. "Sure, Rome. Go ahead. I'll chill here." He had no idea that John was his best friend Randy's boyfriend. John and Randy kept their relationship low-key at work.

"You don't need to stay." Roman called over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. Why didn't he tell Dean to just get out? Why did he listen to Dean and his crazy ideas? He shut the door and went to start the water before he stripped from his pants and briefs. He had left the shirt with John. He shook his head, realizing it was just more evidence against him.

John cleaned and silently got ready for bed. He saw Roman's shirt and tossed it out of the way. He didn't even want to see it. He went to bed without even checking Randy's messages.

Roman came out wrapped in a towel, looking at Dean. "I think I just need some sleep, Man."

Dean stood up and nodded. "Okay, Man. Hey, stop feeling guilty. He probably enjoyed it more than he admitted. He was asking for it anyway with all those comments." He put out his smoke.

"Yeah...sure." Roman replied as he started to dry off moving for the bed knowing Dean had seen him naked more than his fair share. Dean let himself out and headed to his own room. He hoped his friend was okay. Roman went to secure the door before shutting the light and getting into his bed to try to sleep. No matter what Dean said he did feel guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you all so much for the reviews! The feedback is very appreciated.) Jade and Rose

Randy arrived at the hotel the next morning and checked in as a second name listed under John's suite. He got his key and headed up, letting himself inside. He looked around and something seemed out of place with John passed out on the bed. John was still nude but clean as he still slept. A shirt lay in a ball on the floor. It was damp and smelled of odd cologne. Randy looked puzzled as he picked the items up, including the cut rope. "What the fuck?" He almost whispered as he moved to the bed. He leaned near John's ear. "Sunshine?" He whispered.

John stirred at the name. He opened his eyes, seeing Randy. "Hey, Babe. You got here early."

"Yeah, I sent you a text last night when you didn't answer my calls...what happened? It looks like a hell of a party you forgot to tell me about." Randy told him as he moved to sit on the bed next to him.

John's eyes lowered as he sat up. "No party. At least not on my end." He winced.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Randy asked, taking in how John moved. His eyes narrowed, wondering who would do something to John.

John sighed like he was ashamed to admit it. "Roman came over all pissed. He asked me if I wanted to see the big dog. I laughed, you know, thinking it was all a joke but no, he wanted to fuck me. He got the drop on me and tied me...talked to someone on the phone...fucked me and left." John tried not to show how much it hurt him. "I heard the phone go off with your texts. Roman read them."

Randy's nostrils flared as he stood up. "What the fuck!" He snapped. "He's a dead man." He took a few steps then stopped. "It's one fucking thing if he tried to beat you up. To fuck you though!"

John raised his head. "Wait! You're cool with him kicking my ass?"

"Hey, I watched the replay on the flight...you did talk some pretty big shit, Johnny." Randy told him. "Even I have traded my share of ass whippings over the years."

John's eyes looked enraged at Randy. "Talking shit...yeah. That's what we do. But he brought rope and fucking tied me up. Then when I was helpless he took advantage. I don't see how that proves he's anything but a shitty person." John moved to gather the rope and shirt off the floor. He tossed it into the trash.

"You're right it doesn't prove shit...actually beating you up is a different story." Randy told him. "So, what you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." John moved to sit down again. He felt defeated at the moment. A darker part of him wanted revenge though. He wanted Roman to hurt the way he did.

"You know if you let this slide he will see it as a victory and rub it in your face." Randy told him. "If you don't do something I will."

"Fine what the hell should I do?" John snapped. He closed his eyes, thinking of all Roman had done.

"If it was me I would kill him...okay...too hard...but fine give him a taste of his own medicine." Randy told him. Randy looked at him. "I see it just bubbling there. You want to rip him apart. You want him to know that same feeling."

John looked conflicted. "But if I give in to the rage doesn't it make me the monster?"

"What do you want me to tell you...turn him in then." Randy told him. "I would rip him a new one myself...but I'm not the one he screwed over...sorry, bad choice of words."

The bubbling rage made John's jaw clench. "You're right...I'll show him how it felt. He may be laughing now but he won't be soon."

"Good...if you want let me know the when and I'll invite his buddies for a drink...you know, so they don't stop it." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Sounds good. I haven't topped in a while anyway." He moved to hug Randy.

Randy returned the hug with a kiss. "You know you only need to ask, Sunshine." He smiled. "Oh...if you need an added edge I'm sure I can track something down...you know, invite him for a drink under the pretense of a truce or something."

John shook his head no. "Nope...no drugs. No lies. I'll face him head on. I got this."

"Fine...if you say so...as I said let me know the when...which you're supposed to anyway and I'll keep his buddies occupied." Randy gave a hum. "Damn, I wonder if they have any clue what their buddy pulled?"

"I don't know but if they do you have two shitty friends." John said. " He was texting someone before he raped me. Probably gloating. He snapped a pic of me tied up and naked. "

"He snapped a photo?" Randy asked, trying not to look shocked or feel worried. "Well, when you have him subdued I would try to find that shit and delete it."

"Yeah, it was the only reason I didn't fight too much. I worried he'd leak it online. I was...scared." Tears actually wet John's eyes. He turned his head to wipe them.

Randy moved to hug John then gave him a light kiss. "You did right...it wasn't worth getting injured." His face grew faintly cold. "But now is the time to plan the payback."

"You think I should restrain him or just overpower him and take it?" John asked.

"Well, he restrained you...also he won't be able to fight too much the whole time if you do." Randy told him. "If you need to muscle him the whole time you could get hurt."

"Yeah he used rope and his shirt to gag me." John sighed. " I sometimes like restraints when you use them. "

"Taking things with you?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Not our toys though. Maybe some extra cuffs and tape or something." The more the pain filled him the angrier he got.

"Well, you can get gaffing tape from the arena." Randy told him.

"It will pull his beard if I gag him." John shrugged. "Oh well."

Randy couldn't help but give a laugh. "So, any clue of how soon and where?"

"Next Monday Night after Raw... in his room I guess." John replied.

"Okay...I'll invite Dean and Seth to our suite to hang...unless you prefer I take them to a bar?" Randy told him.

"Don't matter. Whatever." John paused. "You sure you're okay with me fucking him?" John had never topped anyone but Randy.

Randy almost scoffed. "Yeah, of course I'm fine, Sunshine." He then laughed. "Just make sure you clean well before getting near my backside again."

"Of course." John nodded.

Time passed and no charges were brought against Roman. The next Monday on Raw John even seemed less vicious on the mic, maybe a little less sure of himself. Roman fought to keep the Bog Dog bravado when he had to face John in the ring. He knew Dean told him to relax because nothing had happened that whole week. There was a lot of emotion in John's eyes as he faced Roman. Anger, embarrassment, maybe a little pain was easy to read as they spoke their promo lines. John was never one able to hide his feelings well.

The whole time Roman shot back the lines he needed to until it was time for him to exit the ring. He hid the fact his heart wanted to pound from his chest. That if it wasn't for his gloves the mic would have fallen from his hands because of sweaty palms. That he almost wished he was somehow called out, but he had to play his part at least until he reached his locker room. Dean was hanging out in the locker room when Roman came in. "What was that, Rome? You looked like a scared puppy."

"Shit...that bad?" Roman asked, looking over. He felt like one but he tried to hide it. Did he screw it that bad? He was gonna be screwed over if that's the case.

"Yeah...what's wrong? John never said shit. If anything he took it easy on you tonight. I think you made your point with him." Dean laughed. "Probably afraid of a repeat."

Roman shook his head. "Still doesn't change how I feel about it, Dean." Roman tried not to snap. "I Still can't believe I did that...what the hell was I thinking?"

"It's no big deal. He ran his mouth...you were provoked so you taught him a lesson." Dean shrugged. " Not like you injured him or anything. From what I heard you went easy. I would have spanked that ass at least. "

"Yeah...I should have done that instead." Roman commented as he went to gather his bags, preferring the shower in his hotel room. "You guys stopping by or am I finally off being babysat?"

"Nah, my bro, Ran wants to go to the bar." Dean stood. " So we'll be out of your hair tonight. "

"Good...maybe I can get some sleep then." Roman tried to laugh. "Let him know I said hi."

"Sure sure." Dean left. He grabbed Seth so they could meet up with Randy.

Roman headed for his car then the hotel, looking forward to a hot shower then some sleep. There was a knock on the door after Roman had showered. He was toweling off his hair as he moved for the door. "What did Ran cancel on you boys?" He commented through the door as he opened it. "What the…" He shook his head as he still held the other towel with his other hand and attempted to shut the door.

John shoved his way into the room. "Hey, old Friend." He said sarcastically. "Sorry if I caught you at a bad time."

"Yeah, maybe a little." Roman replied as he stumbled back.

John slammed the door, locking it. "Did you honestly think you could just rape a guy and he would be cool? My boyfriend wanted to literally kill you but I told him it's my fight."

Roman slowly shook his head. "No...I know it wasn't cool...what do you want from me, John?" He asked even as he felt his throat wanting to tighten.

"I want you to feel what I felt...the shame...the pain...helplessness." John almost sneered. "Why else do you think my man called away your pack tonight?"

"Your...man." Roman said, shaking his head. That's why Randy kept calling that night. "Fine...fine...whatever you want."

"Turn around and put your hands behind you. " John snapped. He was too full of rage to see the regret in Roman's eyes.

"Okay." Roman told him, turning his back to John and clasping his hands at he took a deep breath. He deserved this, there was no point in saying sorry. He had to show he was. Of course in doing so his towel dropped to the floor, pooling at his feet.

"Nice view." John smirked darkly as he pulled out the tape. He began to wrap it around Roman's wrists. " I admit you have a nice body. The type I wouldn't mind playing with in the right circumstances. " John wondered why Roman wasn't fighting him.

Roman gave a faint laugh. "Th-thanks...I think." He gave a faint grunt when John squeezed his wrists a little tighter than he planned.

"I just want to know why...okay, you hate my guts...but why break into a room and rape a guy...why break him?" John moved around to stand in front of Roman. He lightly slapped his face.

Roman's head moved slightly. He didn't even look back at John. "I was mad in the moment...made a joke, a laughing stock...not just with the fans, but the guys. You say you fought to get your spot...so did I...just to have you crack a joke and rip it away." There was a slight hint of anger and frustration to his voice even if the guilt was still there slightly below the surface.

"That doesn't excuse your actions! I couldn't sleep for a week!" John shouted. He pulled off some tape, tore it, and pressed it over Roman's mouth. " You went beyond too far! " John landed a hard slap to Roman's ass. Raman gave a grunt, feeling the tape then the slap. He knew the tape would sting whenever it came off. His chest heaved, feeling he still knew he deserved it. His face scrunched in a scowl. He didn't know why but he wanted John to give his worst, maybe he felt he deserved it and more. He made a show of struggling with the tape on his wrists.

"Oh...pissed now? Well, too damn bad." John grabbed Roman by the arm. He dragged him to the nearest bed. John was too blinded by his rage to think of what he was doing. Roman stumbled but managed to get his feet under him to prevent crashing to the floor. John shoved Roman to the bed. The Samoan landed on his stomach. John was an easygoing man but his slow fuse had burned out. He walked to grab one of Roman's belts. He landed it with a crack across the younger man's full cheeks. Randy grunted, shifting on the bed out of instinct from the hit. John followed Roman, landing two more hits. There was a cracking sound and the tan cheeks were now a rosy red.

Roman grunted and was breathing in hard pants through his nose. His eyes were hard as a rage wanted to form despite feeling it was warranted. It was the same type of rage one would feel while getting whipped by a parent for a punishment. "You do have a nice ass...too bad you hide it." John mocked. He landed two more hits. " Have you ever been fucked, Big Dog? Plowed into until you walk crooked? "

Roman very slowly nodded but almost shook. He was normally the top when he was with guys. At rare times he would take the receiving end. John fed off the fear. "I'll let you in on a secret...I normally bottom. I've only ever topped Randy. But he gave me permission to fuck you senseless." John groped one of the round cheeks.

Roman gave a grunt or was it a groan at the sensitive skin. John was taken off guard by the sound. He rubbed the other cheek, squeezing lightly. He was pissed but Roman had a nice muscular ass unlike Randy so it mesmerized him. Roman tried to shift away, having mixed feeling from the attention. John's eyes hardened as he moved Roman back over. "Too good to be touched by me. Fine." He pulled the lube from his pocket and began to strip.

Roman stilled but actually moved to push his knees under him. John stripped down fully. He added some lube to his cock. He tried to get hard as he moved into Roman's line of sight, jerking himself. Hearing John move Roman moved his head looking. He lowered his eyes and head back to the bed. John tried to get heated as he looked at the bound man. Once he was fully aroused, he moved behind Roman and parted his cheeks. John grunted as he guided the head to Roman's hole and pushed his way inside. Roman grunted and tried to calm down as his body wanted to give a shudder. Part of him wanted to disconnect himself while another wanted to stay in the moment as he felt he deserved this. His hands clenched tight at the quick stretch to his body.

John wasted no time pushing in fully. He had no desire to savor the feeling. All he felt was rage as he began to move, slamming Roman into the bed. Guilt was nagging him deep inside under all the pain. Roman fought not to cry out behind the tape. Even with lube John was not a small guy and the quick actions hurt. John pushed into Roman again and again. He reached under the younger man to grasp his cock, tugging it. Roman cried out behind the tape at the sudden grab and pull. He was torn between staying still waiting for it to end or to try to get free. John's eyes were clouded with his need for revenge. As Roman tugged, the tape binding his wrists began to loosen. John did not notice as he fucked Roman. He may have enjoyed the sex if he was not so intent on revenge.

Roman oddly relaxed some as he could get feeling back into his fingers. He wondered how long this would continue. Tears wanted to begin to prick his eyes. Even with the lube Roman couldn't help but wonder if there was blood. John grunted as he couldn't seem to get any release. His enjoyment of sex was normally tied to the pleasure of his partner. This felt like a fight more than fun. "Fuck!" He pulled out of Roman and began jerking off. Roman's chest heaved and he kept his head down, scared to move when John's released his cock and moved to leave him empty.

John jerked himself for a few long minutes. He cursed and felt angry tears prick his eyes when he couldn't cum. "Fuck!" He moved to look for Roman's phone, giving up. He had to delete the picture. Roman heard John move and felt the bed shift. Was he done? Was he leaving? Would he just be left like that? John spotted the phone sitting on the desk. "I'll let you go in a moment. I want to delete that cursed picture." John said thickly. He began to scroll Roman's phone for it.

Roman slowly lowered down to the bed. He hoped John's words meant the ordeal was over. Was his debt paid? He should have deleted the photo himself but it wouldn't matter. Dean would still have his copy of it. He tried to speak behind the tape. John was still hard but going soft as he walked over to Roman. "You want to say something?" Roman slowly rolled and his back arched as his sensitive ass hit the bed. Looking towards John, the older man could see the pain and regret in his dark eyes as he slowly nodded.

A little of the anger drained from John at the look. He moved to try to work the tape best he could before pulling it off. Roman winced as it did yank some hairs loose. "I deserved that." He commented in a harsh whisper. "I...I was going to say it...it doesn't matter. The photo was sent in a massage." He didn't attempt to move in fear of more pain.

John's face paled. He almost dropped the phone. "You sent that to someone?"

"Yeah." Roman sounded regretful. "I was drinking...I was stupid...it...it never should have gone that far." He told John as he shifted to sit up, fighting not to scream again. "It...it was one of the guys."

John closed his eyes a moment. He felt himself shaking. If one of the guys who hated him had it chances it would be all over the internet soon. "I'll look for something to cut you loose." He tossed the phone on the bed for now and went to look in the bathroom.

"I...I have scissors in my grooming bag." Roman told him, not even sure what his hands were bound with. John found them and moved to cut the tape. He felt broken as he went back to the phone to at least delete Roman's picture. Roman slowly rubbed his wrists. "I can delete it...and I can write them...see if they deleted it...if not I'll tell them to...tell them it's over...that I want no trace of that night."

John's throat felt tight as he handed Roman the phone. He was feeling even more dirty and vile than before. "Who was it?" He heard himself almost whisper.

Roman took the phone, opening it and going to his photos to first delete his copy. He almost felt like he was betraying Dean...but he talked him into this mess. "Dean." He replied. "If I tell him to get rid of it he will." He then accessed his messages, sending Dean a message. #You still up?# He showed John the phone, wanting to let him know what was going on.

"Why the hell would you send that to Dean? He's Randy's best friend!" John looked confused. "You think he wants to see a picture of his best buddy's boyfriend about to get raped?"

"It...it was mainly his idea." Roman told him, his mouth gaping slightly. He began to hand the phone to John. "See for yourself...scroll back about a week...sorry you'll see the photo again until I delete the conversation."

John began to scroll and read the messages. His heart fell and he sat on the bed as he began to see Dean had almost pushed Roman into it. "I...don't understand this." John whispered. "Why does he hate me so much? He's Ran's best friend. You...were going to stop and he told you to do it."

"I told you I was stupid." Roman told him. "I should have stop and just left it at you thinking i was going to...Stop it and let you think I did it because I didn't need to prove my point more."

"Even doing that is fucking cold." John snapped. "So you don't like me...big deal. You don't tie a guy up and make him think he's about to be violated! Now I feel like a fucking monster myself! Do you realize if that picture gets out it will do more than just make me a laughingstock! It could destroy a reputation I spent over 10 years trying to build! Ten years of my blood, sweat, and tears trying to gain respect!" He moved for his clothing.

"He won't do anything with it." Roman told him. He was beginning to wonder if Dean had gone to sleep. "Let me text him again, telling him to delete it when he gets up. He must have gone to sleep right after the bar."

"Thanks for that anyway." John mumbled. He was starting to feel really ashamed for his actions tonight. He just wanted Randy to hold him.

"Yeah...Um...are we...even now?" Roman hesitated to ask. He went to grab the phone where John dropped it. #You must have crashed I guess. Delete the messages about John. Delete the photo. Don't even think of keeping it...I want no traces of that night.#

"Yeah...sure." John sounded sad as he dressed. "I'll let myself out." He moved to go.

"Yeah." Roman stood moving with a shuffle towards the bathroom to take a long hot shower to try to clean himself of how he felt.

John made his way back to his hotel room. He just felt tired as he opened the door with a key. The room appeared to be empty. John figured Randy was still at the bar so he stripped and walked to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower. It was maybe another twenty minutes before Randy returned to the room. He looked around for any signs of John being there. He wasn't worried about him getting caught as he was assured the guys went back to their own rooms for some sleep.

John walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Oh, thought I heard you. Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Sunshine." Randy greeted, walking over to John giving him a kiss. The younger man smelled of smoke and beer. "How did it go?"

"Depends." John sighed. "He didn't really fight it. He just let me do it. I couldn't even get off." He moved to sit down. "By the way your friends suck."

Randy's brow furrowed. "Why do they suck?" He asked as he let John go, taking a step back.

"I went to delete that picture on Roman's phone. Dean was behind the whole thing! Roman texted him before he raped me having second thoughts. Dean told him to go for it." John said with anger.

"What the fuck? I need to kick his ass too now?" Randy exclaimed, shaking his head.

"He was the one pushing Roman to do it! What's wrong with these people? I've done nothing to Dean." John covered his face. "Now I feel like a monster. I'm tired."

"So...you want me to shower and hold you...or did you still need to work some of that heat off?" Randy asked.

"What are you offering?" John tried to smile as he lowered his hands from his face.

"Well, I guess depends on what you need worked out...I can blow you...or you could fuck me." Randy told him. "I should still shower first. I stink...how about I do that while you think about it?" He went to begin moving for the bathroom.

"Um...okay. But you didn't even have a match tonight." John replied. It was Raw and Randy was a Smackdown guy.

"No, from the bar and stuff." Randy called back over his shoulder as he shut the door. John wondered what the point was if Randy would just get sweaty again. He walked to the bedroom as he removed the towel. Randy came back out a few moments, later drying off. "So, which part of me is getting stuffed?" He smirked with a chuckle.

"Your ass...I haven't fucked you in awhile. But can you blow me a few minutes to get me hard?" John asked.

"Sure, Sunshine. I can do that for you." Randy told him, moving closer. "So, I guess on the bed on your back...unless you want me on my knees?"

"Bed is fine." John moved to the bed and laid on his back. "Damn, I've missed you."

"Well, I've been right here." Randy commented as he followed John. He got on the bed next to him, giving John a kiss before he began to moved his lips down John's body.

"I know, Babe. I know. Just broadening our options. I can't wrestle forever." John said thickly.

"Yeah, I know." Randy almost whispered so it wouldn't come out sounding bitter as his lips brushed over John's abs.

"Mmm...feels good, Babe. You always do." John moaned. Randy faintly nodded as he worked lower, moving a hand to take a hold of John's cock, stroking him slowly before he moved his lips to kiss the head and draw it inside. John began to feel some of the stress melt away as Randy felt so nice. He began to grow aroused. "Mmm...yeah, Babe." His hand lowered to touch Randy's head.

Randy smirked as he lowered his head more and took a hand to roll John's balls. "Mmm...damn, Babe...not too much or I'll blow." John warned his boyfriend.

Randy pulled up and off with a pop. "Awe...sorry...guess I was getting a little carried away." John could see Randy was already getting excited from that. "So, fuck me like a bitch...or lovers?"

"Which do you prefer? It's been awhile for you." John asked.

Randy seemed to debate a moment. "Like a bitch is fine...I know you want to give a pounding. No sweet stuff tonight."

John nodded. "Okay, Babe. I'll grab the lube." He sat up and looked in the bedside drawer. Randy moved to get up on the bed on his hands and knees to wait. Part of him wanted the lover, but he also knew John just needed to finish working through the frustration he felt earlier.

"Need some prep time? I don't think I've topped you in months." John commented as he looked at Randy.

"Um...if you want to take the time...if not I'm tough." Randy told him.

John chuckled. "I'm not in that much of a rush." He added lube to a few fingers. John groped one of Randy's cheeks. It was not much in comparison to Roman but John shook the thought. John parted Randy's cheeks. He was a little surprised to feel leftover soap as he pushed a finger inside. " You just wash inside your ass? " It was unusual for Randy before sex.

Randy made a faint gasp at the intrusion. "Well, outside...can get nasty." Randy told him.

"Oh yeah." John slowly opened Randy. He added a second finger and scissors them. Randy gave a faint moan and pant at the feeling.

"Feel good, Babe? Sorry it's been so long. How many times you jerk off lately?" John chuckled at Randy's sex drive.

"I've had my fair share." Randy moaned. "Wh-what about you? Any co-stars I need to look out for?" He chuckled.

"Nah...you know I would have asked first." John reminded him. He brushed Randy's prostate with his fingers.

"Oh, fuck." Randy almost cried out before lowering his head to the pillow. "Yeah, right there...fuck."

John tried to brush the spot again. "Ready for my cock, Babe?"

Randy gripped the bed. "Yeah...give it to me."

John pulled out his fingers. He added fresh lube to his cock before climbing on the bed and lining up to push inside Randy. "Oh, yeah...fuck." John mumbled as he pushed deeper.

"Yeah...come on, Johnny...let me feel it." Randy moaned, fighting the desire to push back faster.

John was happy to oblige as he snapped his hips to plunge in deeper. He grabbed Randy's thick hips and began to move, pulling out to slam back in. "Yeah...fuck."

"Mmm yeah...that's it. Fuck." Randy moaned.

John rattled Randy. "Yeah...you wanted it like a bitch...like this, Babe?"

"Yeah, let it all out." Randy panted.

John pounded into Randy, encouraged by the words. "Fuck, Babe. You always feel so good." John panted as he thrust forward. John was too nice a guy to enjoy his time with Roman.

"You too, Sunshine. Damn." Randy moaned.

"Like giving it or taking it better?" John asked. He gripped Randy's hips.

"I like them both." Randy replied his walls clenching as John brushed his prostate. "Mmm, oh yeah."

"Right there...that the spot?" John tried to hit the same angle. "Guess this old man can still make you see stars."

"Yeah...fuck." Randy panted.

John reached to grasp Randy's cock. "Not gonna last long, Babe."

"Whatever you need, Sunshine." Randy panted. "Wa-want me to touch myself?"

"I've got the situation in hand." John joked as he stroked.

"Mmm….I see that." Randy moaned.

John groaned and moved faster. It was only a few minutes before he came, filling Randy. "Roll on your back." John said thickly as he pulled out and released Randy's cock.

Randy moved to roll over. A fine sweat coated Randy's face and chest. "Oh, yeah, Sunshine...help me see stars."

John straddled Randy. His blue eyes were like intense pools as he studied Randy. "I love you." He whispered. He lowered his head to kiss Randy deeply. His large hand stroked Randy's cock. Randy hooked a hand behind John's head to hold the kiss and maybe drawi him in deeper. He moaned at the touch, wanting to buck his hips.

John poured all his love in the kiss. When he broke for air he moved down to replace his hand with his wet mouth. "Oh, fuck, Sunshine...yeah." Randy moaned as he moved his hips. He seemed to be harder to get off then the 'normal'. John went for awhile. His hand rubbed the spot between Randy's balls and ass. Randy moaned and panted, still needing a few moments before he warned John he was just about there.

John lowered down so Randy could fill his mouth. Randy released a groans as his body tensed before flooding John's mouth. John drank everything Randy gave them moved. "Good, Babe?" He had a dimpled smile on his face.

"Yeah...real good. Thanks." Randy replied as he moved. "You can shower first if you want."

"Thanks, Baby. God, I missed you." John moved for the bathroom.

"Missed you too, Sunshine." Randy called. He went for his phone after the door closed then remembered he left it in the bathroom with his clothing and he cursed himself. John felt better as he hopped into the shower. Being with Randy was all he needed. Randy waited for his turn. Being alone he had a faint look to his eyes that showed of maybe regret.

John wasn't long before he walked out. "Your turn, Babe."

"Thanks, Sunshine." Randy wiped the look from his face, hearing John and getting up, moving past him. "I may be a little longer." He walked into the bathroom and started to set the water as he went for his phone. He opened his messages and shot one off to Dean. #Meet me at the arena tomorrow.# He then hopped in to get clean even if he felt dirtier than the outward signs of sex.

Dean replied back. #Sure. Need more time away from the resident boy scout?#

Randy heard the phone as he washed. He checked it as he dried. #Something like that.# He replied with a lie. He then carried the phone and his clothing out of the bedroom, setting the phone on the table and the clothing in his suitcase.

John was relaxing in a pair of shorts in bed. He gave a yawn. "That was nice, Babe. I'm tired."

"Okay, Sunshine...I know you have a full day of media and fan interactions." Randy moved to get into the bed. "So, I'll catch you here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." John cut the light. He kissed Randy goodnight. " Love you. "

"You too." Randy replied as he closed his eyes to try to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Let us know if we are posting too many updates. We've had a slow work week. We're trying a new format with our stories and trying to keep them shorter around 15 chapters or so because we feel our longer stories begin to drag and bore people. ) Rose and Jade

The next day the guys got up and got ready for their days. Seth was sitting at the restaurant in the hotel drinking his coffee as he checked the time on his phone. Dean was downing a coffee. "Damn, where's Rome? I'm starving!"

"Don't know...did he call you?" Seth asked.

Dean looked at his phone. "Nope. Should we go check on him?"

"With the way he's been acting this last week...yeah." Seth motioned for the waitress to have the two coffees billed to his room. "Any clue what been going on with him?" Seth asked as he got up.

"Nah...he's been fighting with Cena." Dean admitted as they got up and walked to Roman's room.

"Well, that shits been going on for a while. Why is this week different?" Seth asked. Dean shrugged. They reached the room. Dean knocked on the door. With no answer Seth knocked next, calling through the door. "Rome? Hey, Rome, you in there?" He looked at Dean. "He wouldn't have canceled on us without telling us would he?"

"The door cracked open with Roman looking out. His hair looked like a tangled mess and bags under his eyes. "Wh...fuck, what time it is?"

"After nine, Man." Seth told him. "What's going on? Gonna let us in?"

"Now isn't a great time." Roman tried to tell them.

"Fuck, Man! You sick?" Dean asked. " It's late. " Roman normally looked immaculate.

"You get my messages Dean?" Roman asked.

"Rome, what's up?" Seth asked, feeling like he was somehow out of the loop.

Roman sighed and moved to let them into the room which still showed signs of the struggle.

Dean looked around the room. "What the fuck, Buddy? You have a party in here?" He tried to look worried.

"No...payback." The larger man told him. He was still naked and moved to sit.

"What the fuck? Payback? Who...for what?" Seth exclaimed. He could see the bruises on Roman's ass.

"John did that? Why didn't you kick his ass?" Dean exploded.

"Wait John?!" Seth questioned. "Why would he do that? Yeah, you guys are feuding, but we all feud."

Roman sighed, lowering his head. "I did something stupid and attacked him first. I was sick of the comments and the mocking from everyone in the back."

"Rome...that isn't normally like you...you're normally level headed." Seth told him.

"Yeah...yeah, I know..it just boiled over last week." Roman told him. He then looked at Dean. "Did you get my messages last night?" He repeated the earlier question.

Seth looked at Dean. "You knew about this?"

"Nah...I didn't see them." Dean sighed. "Yeah, I knew. I thought if John got knocked down a peg he'd leave Rome alone."

"I can't believe this." Seth sighed.

Roman took a deep breath. "Delete the conversation and the photo."

"Photo?" Seth questioned.

Dean nodded. "Okay...sure."

"I just want this whole thing forgotten about...I got John...he got me...it's even." Roman told them as he moved to get dressed. "Sorry I missed breakfast...I didn't sleep well after he left." He pulled out some clothing.

"You're lucky he didn't hurt you more...or press charges or something...like your job. You know how they look on fighting." Seth commented.

"Yeah...I know...I deserved whatever his did." Roman told them. "Oh...how was the bar last night?"

"Bar?" Seth questioned. "What's to say? We just had a drink and called it a night...Dean said you wanted to catch up on sleep."

Dean shifted slightly. "Well, you seemed tired lately. Just looking out for you, Big Guy."

"Yeah...so much for that." Roman commented as he dressed in sweatpants and a grey tank top before he moved to try to brush out his hair.

"Sorry, Man. I had no idea. Randy just wanted to hang." Dean told his buddy.

"No, it's fine...he was in on it." Roman told them. "You know him and Cena are boyfriends?"

"Oh, fuck." Seth told him.

"Yeah...seems Randy's plan to hang was just to get you two away from seeing me last night." Roman told them.

"One drink wouldn't keep us away that long." Seth pondered. Roman just shrugged.

"Damn, Ran with that goody goody? I never would have thought." Dean commented.

"Well, trust me...John may not be the goodie goodie everyone thinks." Roman replied. "If he did I would either be in jail or at least out of work...I'm just nursing a sore ass." He gave a faint chuckle.

"Okay...did I miss a joke?" Seth wondered, seeing Roman laugh. How was any of it funny?

"Nah, Man...Nah." Roman assured him.

"I guess...damn, Ran could do so much better than that pompous asshole." Dean grumbled.

Seth looked. "Like who? He's strong, good looking, works hard, rich."

"Are you serious, Bro? He's made Roman's life hell. Stop kissing his ass." Dean grumbled.

"I'm not kissing his ass...I'm just saying." Seth commented.

"He has some points, Dean. I did take things too far instead of keeping them in the ring." Roman told him as he pulled his hair in a low ponytail and went to put cologne on. He chuckled again. "I actually feel better then I have all week. I now feel it is actually over with."

"Fine...fine. Whatever." Dean grumbled. "Let's go eat."

"Sounds good." Roman grabbed his key and phone to head out.

The day passed by until it was time for Dean to meet up with Randy. Dean had a smirk on his face as he looked at the photo of John on his phone as he waited. It may not have John's face but the man's back in the picture, complete with the army crew cut was most definately John. It even showed the patch on John's head where the hair looked lighter than the rest.

Randy had a match that night so he was in his locker room doing his stretches. He had won the drawing for one of the private rooms that night. Dean knocked on the door as Randy was stretching. Randy hopped up and moved for the door, opening it. "Hey. Come on in."

Dean walked with a smile. He closed the door. "Hey, Ran. What's up?"

"Not much...but we need to talk." Randy told him.

"Okay...want another round? You tag me this time?" Dean whispered.

Randy licked his lips, giving a shaky breath. "Maybe later...Did Roman tell you anything? Is he going to do anything?"

"Sadly no. He said what happened with John made him feel better." Dean sighed. " I thought it would make him fall apart. "

"Well, that's that then...guess he saw it like some sort of penance." Randy shrugged. "While it was fun...I'm going to have to tell John about us."

"If I was you I'd break up with his ass. He never takes time for you. How many times did you call me to get your rocks off?" Dean asked. "I want you. I don't want to share any longer."

"You know he's my boyfriend. Yeah, it gets lonely at times...but that's the hazards of both our work." Randy told him. "I love him...yes, I care about you, but I'm not going to throw away five years just because you say so. You were a good fuck but we both know we aren't the romantic type together."

"Guess you need a push." Dean glared. " Dump his ass or that picture Rome took of John goes viral. Imagine the backlash if a nude bound John circled ready for kinky fun. "

"You wouldn't!" Randy snapped. "You want me that bad?" While annoyed Randy may have cracked a smile at how determined Dean was.

"Fuck yeah." Dean said thickly. He neared Randy, pulling him close. " More than he does. Think...we can be together all the time...spend our free time riding our bikes, at the shooting range or fucking anytime we want. No more waiting on John to answer your calls."

Randy felt his heart race, feeling the younger man so close. "I haven't been calling him anyway...he...he deserves the truth. I may lose him anyway...bu-but I can't just dump him." Something in Dean's aftershave was almost intoxicating. "Pl-please don't release that photo...I'll still be with you. We'll keep it a secret."

Dean's eyes burned into Randy's. They held a possessive fire and lust Randy had not seen in John for some time. It made Randy feel worshipped and desired. "Dump his ass...be with me. I don't want to release the picture but I want you. John used to be a good guy...he's changed. You deserve better."

"What will I tell him?" Randy asked. "You know he will fight it...that or be shattered...he doesn't deserve that."

"You can't stay with him to spare his feelings. Tell him the truth...he ignored you...let you go without so you found someone else." Dean whispered. " Someone who can keep up with your sex drive. Someone as alive and deviant as you. " Randy felt torn, but he slowly nodded. Part of him felt he was short changing John, part of him felt he deserved this. Also in some small way he was doing it to protect John. At least that's what he told himself to live with his guilt.

Dean smirked. He felt he had won. He gave Randy a deep kiss. "You need a place to crash call me." He turned to go. Randy huffed a breath, pretty sure he would be needing that space. He got ready for the show. After he was done he took a shower at the arena before heading back for the hotel to face John.

John was relaxing in their room when Randy arrived.

The lights were off other than a soft lamp. John was wearing a robe and slippers. The bed was pulled down. "Hey, Babe." He smiled. A bouquet of red roses sat on the table in a simple black vase. Two covered plates and glasses of wine were at the small dining area.

"Um...hey, Johnny...what's up?" Randy felt nervous.

"Nothing. Just had some free time tonight so I ordered dinner. I know you're always starving after your matches." John gave a dimpled smile. "I know I'm a huge sap but I bought you these roses...being romantic is not just for chicks you know." The older man smelled of sweet cologne.

Randy lowered his head, setting his bag down. "Thanks." His eyes lowered. "It..it was sweet." John could see Randy's face scrunch like when he curses to himself.

"What? It was all too much wasn't it?" John asked as he looked. "I know I'm the more romantic sap of us both."

"No...No...just makes...well...it makes what I was planning on telling you harder." Randy replied.

"Okay." John looked a little concerned now. "Have a seat, Babe. I'm listening. Dinner can wait." Randy slowly moved to sit. How could he do this? Oh yeah...he was forming feeling for someone else...plus, that someone else had dirt on his Sunshine.

"So...talk to me. What's up, Babe?" John asked.

"There's someone else." Randy told him in a hard whisper.

John was taken so off guard he did not know what to say. It seemed surreal after five years. "What? Someone else?" He tried not to stammer.

"Yeah...I..I do love you...but...well...I am starting to feel something for them too." Randy told him. "I..I think I need time to work these feelings out."

John's head lowered. His jaw clenched with rage and hurt. "Are you telling me I gave you permission to fuck anyone male or female and you still cheated? I know you're not the type to be monogamous but I thought I had your heart." He said in a low tone.

"Yes...and you do...but you are gone months at a time...I did try to call in the beginning...but you were either busy on set or you would answer and say 'Sorry, Babe, I'm busy right now I'll have to call you back.' and half the time you never did." Randy replied. "I...I didn't plan on getting feelings for them. We kept hooking up and it just happened."

"I was working my ass off for us! For our future! Babe, I'm over 40. I have maybe five years left in the ring. I wanted to secure a future for us. I like buying you things, like the Bentley for your birthday. I like the financial security! But I try so fucking hard. I never slept with anyone else the whole time I was away! My lover was my fucking hand!" John was half talking and half crying the words. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you betrayed me this way!"

"I know you do...and it wasn't planned. The thing is between us we have how much money? We could both walk away tomorrow and not need money." Randy told him. "I tried to stay in our rules...but I failed..I know. Then things grew I never planned. You deserve better than me." Randy went to stand. "I would say I'm sorry...but I have a feeling it either won't matter...or you won't believe me."

John lowered his head. "So, last night...when we made love...kissed...you told me how much you loved me...when you held me after I was raped by Roman...all that time you had feelings for another guy. You were mentally with them and not me." He felt like his heart was shattering.

"No...No...in that moment I was with you...all you." Randy tried to tell him. "When I'm with you...it's just you...I just need to sort this out."

Tears ran down John's face. He felt so tired. First being raped and now this. He felt everyone must think he was a joke. He nodded, standing up. "Okay, B...Ran. I'll miss you. No one else ever called me the Sunshine in their life before. That meant a lot to me." Randy had given John the nickname Sunshine during one of his rare romantic moments. He had actually sung the song to John You Are My Sunshine. It was after one of Randy's episodes with his depression. He said John was the only one who could pull him out when he grew self-destructive.

"I will too." Randy replied with a shaky breath. "If you can't wait for me to sort myself out...I understand." He lowered his eyes again. "If you want me to leave tonight to find another room...or sleep on the couch I understand."

"W-Whatever you want." John walked into the bedroom before he could break down. Dinner was left forgotten on the table. Next to the flowers on the table was a card. It had the same red roses on it. There was visible writing inside.

Randy's eyes followed John. He then looked over the table. He had a feeling he would regret it but he moved to grab the card to look at it. 'Babe, I'm sorry I've been away so much. I hope tonight is special for you. Thanks for being so good to me lately through the mess with Roman. You are amazing. Love, John.'  
The words were written in John's careful handwriting. Randy took the card and one rose, placing it in his gear bag. He then went to the desk, grabbing a pen and paper.

'Dear John, I think you seeing me on the couch would hurt more then if I just went. I am glad I could be a comfort when you needed it. I know you can't see it now, but at this point it is for the best. I meant what I said. If you find someone else to fill your time, your bed, maybe your heart before I can sort out my own I understand. You are my Sunshine. I didn't lie about that.

Love always, Ran.

PS. I will grab my things tomorrow while you are out. Just message me when.

Randy went to grab his gear bag, leaving with the key. In the hallway he pulled out his phone. #What's the number?# He texted Dean. It was only a moment before Dean wrote back with the number. He was thrilled Randy was coming. John walked out of the bedroom hours later to see the card and Randy gone. Silent tears rolled down his face as he read the note. He wondered who had stolen his boyfriend's heart from him. He had been too upset it ask. It was like a horrible nightmare.

Randy reached the room and knocked. Dean opened the door. He was alone and wearing jeans and a tank top. He stepped back to let the older man inside. "Hey, Ran. Come on in." Randy didn't speak at first as he walked in and dropped his bag to the side.

Dean looked Randy over. "I take it things went badly?"

"I broke it off..what else you want?" Randy replied slightly bitterly. "I left a note that I'll get my other bags later."

"It's for the best. You'll see." Dean said with conviction. "Materialistic guys like John only seem to care about their work. You'll find I'm nothing like that."

"Maybe...so what ya got for me?" Randy asked. He just wanted to forget that night.

"What do you want?" Dean offered with a slow smirk. "We can get some beers and kick back with some good food...or have some even better sex. I believe I fucked that ass pretty good last time so it's all your show." There was no hint of the sweet romance John had shown to Randy.

"Beers and food first...then see how we feel." Randy replied as he moved to sit, thinking of the meal he gave up at the suite. Knowing Dean, his idea of good food was still something like burgers.

Sure enough, Dean ordered burgers and fries up for them both. He was laid back, unlike John who liked the finer things in life. While they waited John sent a text to Randy. #You can get your things anytime you want tomorrow. I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you. I admit I am hurt by your actions but I guess I deserved it for being so shitty. I hope whoever you found makes you happy.# Randy looked at his phone, trying not to sigh and put it away without a reply, having a feeling John's wouldn't want to hear anything else from him that night. He was the shitty person and he knew it. He had always been unable to say no to his vices.

Dean noticed Randy's sigh. He waved it off. "Forget him. Uptight ass who can't have fun. We'll have so much fun together."

"Sorry I can't brush off five years in one night...unless you're hiding something stronger I don't know about?" Randy commented with a faint laugh.

"How much of that five years was spent together though? You guys were never together." Dean moved to grab a few hidden bottles. "And hell yeah, I've got some JD and rum."

"That works." Randy commented. "And actually most of it...only maybe the last year he became scarce."

Dean kind of waved it off as he poured Randy a drink. He handed it to him. "Guys like John only care about money. They look for good looking people to have as trophies. I've seen it before." He took a drink straight from the bottle.

Randy downed the first shot, handing it back. "Keep it rolling...don't worry I can still pound ya later." He knew Dean would never get what he had with John. Yes, John may have focused on money, but there was more.

Dean smirked. "Good because I want it just as hard and dirty as I gave it to you." He poured Randy another. Some might think Randy cold wanting sex after breaking John's heart but not Dean. The food arrived and Randy ate the greasiest food he had eaten in months.

The guys had the meal and the hard sex Dean told Randy he wanted. The older man poured the hurt he was feeling into the act and the younger man seemed to almost relish in it. They both passed out in the bed, leaving the trays from the night before on the table and no checking their alarms. While John brought out responsibility in Randy it seemed Dean fed his impulsive side.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you so much for the reviews! They are all read and appreciated.) Rose and Jade

Randy stirred and looked around with no sign of Dean. "Hmm...Ooh." He groaned as his head pounded. He went to look at the clock. "SHIT!" He exclaimed before another moan of pain. It was already almost noon. He was just glad he had nothing work related until that night. He got up and showered before he went to his bag to see what clean items he may have still had.

Luckily for Randy, he had a tank top and a pair of track pants. He shook his head, realizing there was no briefs for him to use. He shrugged, throwing the items on. He pocketed his phone and the key before went to leave the room then stopped. "Oh, shit." He mumbled, realizing he didn't have a key to get back in that room. He texted Dean. #Where you at? I need a key#

#Media. Ask for one at front desk. Put you on my room.# Dean replied.

#Okay.# Randy grumbled as he moved to call the front desk from the room phone to prove he was already in there. After some arguing with the clerk about rules they finally agreed to have one for him. He made his way to get the key before heading for John's suite. He slid his key to open the door, planning on going to the bedroom to pack then leave. There was no point lingering there.

When Randy was in the bedroom packing there was a sound and John walked out of the bathroom. He appeared to be dressing to go out. The older man paused. "Oh...hey."

Randy bit his lip. "Um...hey." He replied, unable to look at John so he focused on his items. "Late day today?" He asked puzzled. He was used to John running out the door early, sometimes before the sun was even up.

"Yeah...and I wanted to catch you." John sat a small black box on the bed. " I bought this last year. I was going to give it to you on your birthday. If you don't want it do with it as you want. Don't open it here. I don't want you to feel awkward. " He moved to grab his phone.

"Th-thanks." Randy replied, his heart jumping into his throat seeing the box. What could John have been holding on to for a year? He moved to slip it into his bag. He went to look to see if he left anything in the bathroom. His vision wanted to blur as tears wanted to wet his eyes. He debated telling John the truth, but then he had images of John naked plastered on computer screens. The idea that such a thing would not only ruin his charity work, but also his acting career. And a darker part of Randy loved being with Dean. He could be as irresponsible as he wanted without guilt.

John was standing by the door when Randy got ready to go. "I did a lot of thinking last night." He said quietly. "All these years you never cheated before. Obviously I was in the wrong. I want you to be happy. I'll see you around."

Randy stopped to look at John. Even slightly hungover there was a sadness to the normally stoic face. "Maybe we both were." He told him. He wanted to tell John he still loved him, but he feared it would only make things worse. Randy felt almost frozen as tears wanted to prick his eyes again.

John offered a sad smile. "Well, I'm always around, Ran. Even if as a friend." He looked at Randy one last time before letting himself out. Randy looked around the suite and decided to take one last check. He was stalling so he couldn't accidently end up in the elevator with John. Once he got back to his and Dean's room curiosity and maybe fear of the unknown got to him and he went to grab the box John left him. He sat in a chair to open it. Inside the box was a platinum ring. It looked similar to a wedding band. A black onyx snake curled around it. There was a small piece of paper inside. It read : Just call it a token of our years together now. It was made for you. It would never fit another.# John was ever the romantic. Tears pricked Randy's eyes yet again. This time spilling over to run down his face. What did he do? What did he just throw away? What choice did he have? He felt like such a dog but he couldn't help himself. He slammed the box closed then slammed it on the table next to him.

Days passed and John tried to keep busy. It seemed everywhere Randy looked he saw John's face somewhere. He saw it on the buses and trucks as he walked into work every night.

Dean was bragging to Seth and Roman one night about how much fun Randy was in the bedroom. "Hold on, Man." Roman commented during what was not Dean's first time almost gloating about bagging the Viper. "I thought he was with John."

"Nah, he broke up with John. Said John was always on the road making movies. He's rooming with me." Dean grinned.

"I don't know how smart that is." Seth commented.

"Ah, you worry too much." Dean waved it off.

Seth just shook his head. "Whatever, Man."

"So...just curiosity...how long has this been going on?" Roman asked, looking at his buddy.

"Mmm...quite awhile. Not sure exactly." Dean said vaguely. The guys hung out more before heading back to their respective rooms.

As Roman sat in his room he kept getting a nagging feeling that he kept trying to brush off. "Nah...he couldn't...He wouldn't...would he?" Roman got up, taking his phone out. "Okay, Rome this is crazy." He told himself as he went to scroll his contacts. "What the hell are you even going to say?" He took a deep breath as he opened a new text connected to John's number that he got from Creative when they had their feud. #Hey, It's Roman. I'm sure not one of the first people you want to see. I need to talk to you about some news I heard.#

It was an hour or so later when Roman got a reply. #Okay. You can come to my room tonight. # John left his room number.

Roman put in his work out and a small fan meet and greet that day. Shortly after eating dinner he headed up for John's room. John opened the door when Roman knocked. He seemed confused but let the younger man in. "Hey." He was dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"Hey." Roman greeted as he moved past him, looking around the large suite. "Never did know why one guy needs so much space."

John shrugged. "I hate small spaces." He shut the door. " Guess you heard my boyfriend left. "

Roman turned to look. "Oh...because I said one guy?" He paused a second. "Yeah...that was partly what I wanted to talk to you about."

John sighed. He moved to sit in a chair. "Have a seat. If you've come to gloat about it please leave."

"I didn't come to gloat, John." Roman moved to sit in a chair across from him. "I heard something that gives me a feeling I can't shake. A feeling I hate having. Mind if I ask why you broke up?"

John lowered his head slightly. "A day or so after we had our last encounter Randy came home and said he found someone else. He said I was spending too much time away. We had an open relationship for sex...but he said feelings had developed for another person. So...He left me."

Roman shook his head as he lowered it before running a hand through his hair. "That sneaky piece of shit." He mumbled under his breath, feeling a familiar sting. He took a deep breath, looking up towards John. "Sorry...that was out of line."

"It's fine...I agree it was wrong of him. It just hurts...I really loved him." John admitted.

Roman shook his head. "I didn't mean Randy...but him too." Roman jaw was hard set, like John and other have seen when his temper begins to boil up. "The man he left you for was Dean." He said in a low tone as he fought to keep himself in check. "If Randy claims he had feelings for this guy...for Dean...only days after you attacked me…" Roman died off the statement, resting his arms on his knees, shaking his head.

John's face paled. He felt like he had been hit with a hammer to the head. "Dean? Randy loves the guy who told you to attack me? That means...he was in on it?" It felt unreal to John.

"Th-that's the conclusion I'm reaching." Roman told John, still looking down, shaking his head slowly. "Dean pushed me to not only attack you, but put the idea in my head to rape you...when I started to second guess he placed it back in my head. Then you told me if you didn't...um...return the favor Randy threatened to attack if not kill me." Roman took a deep breath. "The million dollar question...why?"

John's face was red with anger as tears wet his eyes. "Why? I thought I knew Randy. Sure, he can be a bit of a dog with his sex drive but he loved me. Now I see it was all a lie. No way he loved me...or even liked me." John wanted to punch the wall.

"Sorry, John." Roman finally moved his head to look at him. "I know it's not the same...but I thought I could trust Dean. Yeah, he's a bit of a loose cannon at times. I trusted him like family though...blood. It took my years to forgive Seth, but even he didn't pull shit like this."

"I know...I'm sorry." John's tone was low. "I was going to propose to Randy on his birthday. Damn, I'm such a blind fool! Such a doormat. He cheated and I told him it was my fault."

"I know you didn't want to find out like this...I just needed both sides...needed to make sure." Roman told him. "I'm sure part of you wished you didn't know, but maybe in time you will be glad you did."

John nodded. He felt the last five years had been a lie. His heart hurt. "I need a drink."

"What to make that two...or are you the drink alone type of guy?" Roman asked.

"No...you can stay. I don't really want to be alone." John admitted. He poured them each a few drinks. Time passed and John was feeling slightly drunk. "All that time being faithful...jerking off all alone and he was fucking Dean." John slurred.

"Yeah...I get ya, Man." Roman lifted his drink before downing more of it, feel a slight buzz himself. "I may be the big dog...but they're the dirty bitches."

"Didn't even care about the sex...it's the feelings. He called me Sunshine. Said I helped his addictions." John downed the glass.

"Sorry, John. As I said just two dirty bitches. I shared so much with Dean...should have seen it a mile away and I didn't." Roman told him with the rest of his glass. "So, we just gonna let them...get away with this? Are we gonna roll over?"

"I don't know what to do. I can't hurt Randy no matter how much I'm hurt. I could never kick his ass or harm him." John sighed. "That's where I'm different."

"Well, I don't have the same feeling for Dean like you did Randy...I want to beat the snot out of the turd." Roman told him.

"Maybe we both pay Dean a visit." John agreed. He paused. " You...wanna fuck? "

"Yeah, we cou...hold on what?" Roman looked at John a little shocked.

"You want to fuck? I haven't had anything in a few days." John repeated.

Roman gave a chuckle. "Yeah, sure...and we both hope for a better outcome thing time?" He laughed a little more fully. "So...which side you want?"

"Bottom...I only topped Randy." John admitted.

"Yeah, I think I vaguely remember you saying that before." Roman commented with a curl of his lip. "That's fine by me."

"I could tell by our...encounters you like topping anyway." John noted.

"Not going to deny that...and you do have a nice bottom anyways." Roman smirked with a chuckle.

"Thanks." John slurred. " I like being spanked. "

"Oh?" Roman raised a brow. "Bare handed or you like something used?"

"Doesn't matter...bare hand is more personal." John's eyes were glazed. " I hated being raped...but a part of me was hoping you'd jam your cock in my mouth and then spank me. "

Roman shifted slightly, dropping a hand to his lap. "I think I can deal with a nice warm up."

"What about you? What gets your motor running?" John asked.

"Well, during blow job I like the balls rolled and that little patch of skin massaged." Roman gave a cough lightly, giving his lap a squeeze. "I also like being ridden." Roman smiled. "Mmmm yeah when I have a sweet lil thing I can just grab and bounce on my lap...Hot damn...Oh, sorry."

"Sweet thing...you're into chicks?" John asked.

"Yeah, I bat for both teams...problem?" Roman asked.

John shook his head no. "No...no. I do too. So...what now?"

"Well, you said something about a cock down your throat." Roman smirked with a curl of his lip. "So on your bed or on your knees?" He asked as he moved to start opening the belt of his jeans.

"Take your pick." John stood up. He was ready for the distraction.

"Hmm, the bed is easier to fuck you later." Roman reasoned as he stood up to follow John. "Lead the way."

John walked to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. "Get comfortable." He said.

Roman moved to remove his shoes and then his shirt. For some reason he decided to take his time removing it almost teasingly. John didn't comment but his eyes showed his appreciation. "Should I strip now or later?"

"Might as well now." Roman commented as he tosse the shirt to the side and went to remove the belt and open his jeans, sliding them down over his hips, showing off the navy blue boxer briefs.

John pulled off his tank top. He then worked to lower the shorts and boxers. "Nice briefs. I like it when a guy dresses like he cares." John commented.

"I always have." Roman admitted. "And need to make sure more so now." He went to removed the briefs. "Never know where a camera may turn up."

"Yeah, I'm the same way. So was Randy." John said. He sat his clothing aside.

Roman set his items to the side and moved closer. "Don't mention that name again...I don't want to hear about either one of them."

John's face fell. Randy had been such a big part of his life for so long it was only natural to say his name. "I'll say whatever the hell I want." He slurred. "If you don't like it make me forget."

"You want to see how the Big Dog compares to the snake in the grass?" He went to grasp his cock, giving a squeeze and a slight baring of his teeth that gave an almost primal vibe. "Fine then finish stripping and get down here." John weaved slightly as he finished and walked over to the bed. He climbed on and looked down fully at Roman's cock.

Roman moved over to the bed. "Like the view?" He asked slowly, stroking his manhood before he moved to lay on the bed. "Now I want you angled so I get a nice view of that ass while you swallow me." Roman appeared to be of good statue. He may not have been as long as Randy, but at least by sight appeared to hold more girth. John's cock twitched at the deep tone. He leaned so that Roman could easily see his ass. He took his hand and grasped Roman's cock. John gave it a few strokes before lowering to take it in his mouth. Roman took a hand to rub over the fulness of John's ass.

John gave a soft moan at the feeling. He took Roman deep, sucking to bring him to fill hardness. Roman gave a deep pleased sound that resonated in the larger man's chest. "Mmmm." He groped John's ass before giving it a slap. "Yeah, take it down." John moaned at the slap. He was getting so hot. This was far from their last encounter. He worked to take more of Roman down. "Yeah...I know you can do it." Roman gave the same resonating sound with a second slap. "I have a feeling that ass will feel good if not better then those lips."

John moaned again at the sting. He had not been spanked in a very long time. He worked to take Roman to the base. John was good at giving oral because he enjoyed it. "Yeah...Damn that is hot." Roman told him as he rubbed John's ass before slapping his ass, loving the feel of John's jumping then moaning around his cock. John jumped again. He almost whined at the heat he felt from being spanked while his mouth was stuffed. "You like feeling both things you wanted at the same time, John?" Roman asked with another slap this time even harder. "My cock down your throat while getting a good spanking?"

John's body was thrown forward, making John almost choke on Roman's cock. The older man moaned, his own manhood hard by now. Roman moaned again. "Damn, that feels nice...no getting me too hot though...still need to tap that ass."

John moved to pull off Roman's cock. He was panting. "How you want me?"

"On your back...after you grab the lube." Roman told him. "I plan on folding you like an accordion and fucking you into the bed."

"Damn." John panted. He stumbled to get the lube out of his bag. Once he gave it to Roman he climbed on the bed and laid on his back. The Samoan could see John was fully aroused.

Roman took the lube and opened it, putting some on his hand to slick his cock more. "I am guessing you're not the prep type of guy."

"You saying I look like a slut?" John joked but spread his legs for Roman.

"No...but you liked the thought of my fucking you through the mattress." Roman replied.

"True...guess I do like it a little rough." John admitted. Roman moved to get between John's legs. He lifted them both to rest on his shoulders and slide in close He guided himself to work the thick head between his cheeks and slowly slid in at first.

"Fuck, you are a thick boy." John said as he remembered last time.

"Well, we know you can handle it." Roman smirked as he pushed in more with a heated pant.

"Mmm...fuck. I knew you secretly wanted to fuck me all those times you called me a bitch in your promos." John slurred.

"Can't blame a guy wanting to tap that ass." Roman replied as he held John's legs to snap his hips to drive rest of the way in. "Yeah...that's nice." He moaned. John moaned at how full and stretched he felt. Being drunk always made him extra horny.

"Ready to be rattled?" Roman asked looking down at John.

"Yeah. Fuck yeah." John moaned.

"Good." Roman told him as he shifted his weight to push against John and lift John's hips and ass off the bed rolling him up slightly. Roman then started to move to slowly pull out before pushing back in. It only did a couple slow strokes before he started to move faster and harder, slamming down into John and the bed, his long hair flowing and flying around him as he moved. There was just a raw primalness to the larger man.

John could hardly form words. He had never been fucked like this by anyone in his life...it was so animalistic and just primal in every way. All he could do was gasp and moan as he took what he was given. "Yeah...so much...better." Roman moaned as he moved to keep John's legs braced on his shoulders and moved his hands to grasp the older man's shoulder, only adding to the leverage. His teeth baring again as his head leaned back making the heated sounds.

John cursed and gasped at the feeling. He felt ravaged and taken and it was amazing. "Fuck...Roman...damn." He rambled. His body was on fire.

"That's it...damn you're good." Roman grunted as he continued. "Take a hold if you need the help." He lowered his head the look in his eyes was almost burning. "Between those lips and this ass...damn."

It warmed John's body and to a smaller piece his heart to hear the praise and feel so desired. Randy had been acting off with him for quite some time. The burning look in Roman's eyes made John almost hypnotized. "I...can get off without it." He assured the younger man.

"Nice to know….Mmm...I feel that good." Roman told him.

"You do...fuck, never got it this primal. I love it." John felt so close.

"Well...you know how to get ahold of me." Roman grunted. "Al-most...there." John's face scrunched as he came. His cock shot two long streams of his release as he moaned. It felt so good. Roman cried out only a moment later after he felt John's ass squeezing his cock. He slowly down as he released John's shoulders and then lowered his legs. The larger man's chest heaved and a fine coat of sweat coated his tanned flesh. "Damn." he heaved out. He moved to slowly pull out, looking down at John.

John gave a slight tired smile. "You're quite the stud."

"Thanks...it was good." Roman replied as he moved from the bed. "Well, guess I'll get clean?" He tried not to sound awkward. It seemed sex was always the easy part...the after seemed to be harder at times.

"Sure...sure." John agreed. He could tell Roman didn't feel at ease. He was used to hookups as he and Randy both had large sex drives and an open relationship in the past.

"Shouldn't take long." Roman told John as he headed for the bathroom.

"Okay." John told him. When he was left alone John's mind, of course, went to Randy. Even drunk it hurt deeply his boyfriend had been a part of his attack. He grabbed his phone and sent Randy a text. #I need to talk to you.# Roman was only a few moments before he came out, drying off. He took a quick shower like he does at the arenas.

John looked over and then slowly stood to shower. "Thanks...it was fun. I admit you were really good."

"Yeah...same." Roman commented as he moved to get dressed. "So...if either of us get the itch...call?" He asked.

"Sure. It's nice not being alone." John admitted. "Let me know when you want to go kick Dean's ass."

Roman chuckled. "You mean if I can refrain from decking him as soon as I see him again?"

"Yeah. There's that." John had to laugh. "Anyway...I'm going to go confront Randy soon." He felt dizzy and stumbled.

"Whoa...I know I rocked your world...but damn." Roman tried to joke. "Need help to the shower?"

"Just a little tired...and drunk." John admitted. "Sure...thanks."

Roman set his clothing back down and moved to help John to the bathroom. "How you like your water Man?"

"Just nice and warm." John could feel how strong the younger man was as he helped him.

"Gotcha." Roman commented as he tried to set the water.

"You ever have someone special?" John asked as he tried to stay awake and on his feet.

"Yeah...long time ago." Roman commented as he offered John a hand into the shower.

John swayed as he took the hand. "Chick or guy?"

"Chick." Roman told him as he helped him in side. "Need me to get your back too?" He commented almost jokingly.

"No...no...thanks." John swayed in the shower. " Haven't been this drunk in a long time. "

"Need me in there to hold you up...or just out here in case?" Roman asked.

John slurred a few words, weaving as he tried to grab the soap. It fell. "Never mind. Let me." Roman told him as he moved to grab the soap before moving in behind John. He took the cloth and began washing John down.

"Thanks." John mumbled. In his mind it felt like when Randy used to wash him.

"Yeah." Roman almost mumbled as he washed John down fully then helped him back out and wrapped in a towel before helping him back to bed. He then grabbed the towel he had before to dry himself again before moving to dress.

John fought to keep his eyes open but he passed out when Roman dressed. Roman heard John's phone beep, but saw the older man made no attempt to check it. He shrugged as he finished. He saw John was out for the count so he just showed himself out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

ohn slept like a log until his alarm went off. After he showered and dressed John saw he had a message on his phone. The message was from Randy late last night. #Um, ok just let me know when.# Then a few minutes later. #Guess I got back to you too late. I have off tomorrow I'm in room 348.#

#Just got your message. I'll stop by around 1 this afternoon.# John tried to conceal the hurt and rage he felt.

It was maybe ten minutes before John got a reply. #That's fine# The day passed by until it was time for John to see Randy. The older man was fuming as he knocked on the door.

Randy went to open the door. Dark patches could be seen under his eyes as he looked out. "Hey...come on in." Randy moved to let John pass.

John was too upset to notice the changes. Once he was inside and the door was locked John pulled Randy close for a hard kiss. He then slapped the younger man across the face hard. "You asshole! Dean? You cheated on me with Dean? I'm feeling so guilty about you only to find out you've been fucking the guy who told Roman to attack me! What sick SOB does that to their boyfriend?" John seethed.

Randy was caught off guard by the kiss. He almost wanted to melt at the feeling but before he could he was literally slapped back into the harsh reality. He moved a hand to the stinging feeling on his cheek. "I didn't know he was planning that." Randy replied. He turned to move to a chair.

John's fist was clenched. "You had no idea? But yet you then chose to leave me, your partner of five years to go be with the guy who caused your boyfriend to be raped? Dean's bragging all over the locker room how the Viper is in his bed!"

Randy shook his head as it looked like he was beginning to fume. He took a deep breath. "It's complicated." He replied in a harsh whisper. "You want to see me as dirty, a dog, slime...fine." He stood back up and moved closer to John. "You what another free shot?" His voice raised slightly as he turned his head to expose the side John didn't slap. "Go right ahead." John slapped Randy's exposed cheek hard. The sound echoed in the room. Tears filled the older man's eyes. He grabbed Randy and kissed him so hard his mouth hurt.

Randy looked stunned when John broke the kiss. He didn't know what to say or do at that point. The normally stoic man had a shocked look to his face and something in his eyes looked lost. "I had no right to do that. You're not mine anymore." John said, panting. " I want to do so much. I want to spank you over my knee for that stunt and then fuck you until you can't remember Dean fucking Ambrose! " There was so much anger and lust.

John could see Randy shift slightly. "I wouldn't mind...but I can't...I'm sorry." Randy replied, sounding maybe slightly excited, then dejected and sad. "Ma-maybe it's best you go."

"Oh...no open relationship with him hmm?" John snapped. Tears filled his eyes. " He must be pretty fucking special. You told me you'd never be monogamous. I won't bother you again. " John turned to go, slamming the door behind him. The smell of his cologne lingered in the room.

"He's far from special." Randy mumbled. Once some of the shock wore off rage began to replace the sadness. By the time Dean returned, the room looked like a tornado and earthquake both hit it. The table was turned over along with the chairs. The TV screen was cracked, The bed was in shambles. Randy sat on what remained of the couch. He was sitting forward hunched forward with his hands folded as his arms rested on his legs. His head hung low, showing his shoulders moving as he took deep panting like breaths.

Dean walked into the room a short time later. His easy smile faded, seeing the condition of the room. "What the hell, Man? You know how much all this will cost?"

Randy slowly raised his head. There was a dark fire in his eyes. "I'll cover it." He said thickly. He slowly stood up. "What were you doing blabbing all over the place about us?!" The large marks could be seen on each of Randy's cheeks.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Who hit you? Who the fuck hit you?!"

"It doesn't matter...But I would tell you to watch your back...you have at least two very pissed off guys." Randy told him as he slowly clenched his hands but then tried to calm down. "You told me Roman didn't show at breakfast right?"

Dean nodded. "So? Did John come in here and hit you?"

"Well slapped...do you blame him? He found out I was with you...Roman and he pieced together you set them up. He thought I set him up." Randy replied.

A dark gleam filled Dean's eyes. "We've got them now. Both of them. You have physical proof John assaulted you. That alone is enough to get him suspended if not fired. Roman hits me he's next to go."

"No." Randy replied. "I invited at least part of it. I am not going to turn him in."

Dean huffed. He was annoyed. "Fine...He needs to stay away though. He hits me and I'll turn his ass in."

"Whatever." Randy replied. He knew he had to warn John, but he knew he had to wait until he could get a breather from Dean again.

Dean sniffed the air. "I smell that fucking nasty cologne he wears." He moved to take off his shoes.

Randy just shook his head. "I think I need a shower...I'll then go talk to the front desk." He moved to get up. He wondered if Dean was part bloodhound smelling the cologne hours later or was it just the younger man's paranoia.

Dean nodded but smiled as he went to relax. If John hit him he could get the guy fired or suspended in a heartbeat. The same would go for Roman. Then the two golden boys would be gone. Randy went and cleaned. He used a little makeup to try to make the cheeks not look as noticeable. He had learned how to cover bruises from bumps over the years. He then grabbed the room key and his phone. He stopped near where Dean was. "Well, guess I'm stepping out for a little bit."

Dean nodded. "Sure." There was no kiss or sweet names from him.

Randy turned and left. He turned the corner for the elevator and pulled out his phone. As he waited for the elevator he sent John a text. #You and Roman need to be careful. Dean wanted me to blow the whistle on you. I told him no. But he already has the idea that if either of you lay a hand on him he won't think twice of blowing the whistle.#

There was not a reply for a few minutes. #So that's his game. He wants our place. You have a real winner there. Have fun.#

Randy was already talking to the front desk and was signing the needed paperwork when his phone went off. He got done and looked the phone over. Of course the words stung. He wanted to write back that know he did have one, but he knew that would open a can of worms. He didn't know what to do now as he really didn't want to go back to the room. He chuckled at a sick thought as he sent John another message. #Do what you want...but Dean's in the room alone for a couple hours...you didn't hear it from me.#

John did a double take, reading the message. He thought Randy loved Dean. #Good to know.# He smirked. He placed a quick phone call to Roman to form a plan.

Roman was just finishing a workout and was in the locker room getting changed. "Hello?" He answered, not really looking at the ID.

"It's John. You somewhere private?" John asked. He was back in his hotel room.

"Um...a local gym. I can be back at the hotel in...maybe 20?" Roman told him. "What's up?"

"Dean." John said simply.

"What about him?" Roman commented a little more darkly.

"He's alone a few hours. Randy gave me his room number. You know the little shit wants us to hit him so he can turn us in? I think I got it figured with the attacks. He thought he'd get us to take each other out so he can move up from mid card." John said.

"That piece of shit...Wait, Randy ratted him out? Let me get off with you and I'll see you in about 20." Roman commented.

"Okay...bye." John ended the call. A dark smirk crossed his face. As he estimated about 20 minutes later there was a knock on John's door.

John opened the door to let Roman in. "We meet again." He joked.

"Indeed." Roman replied, walking in still carrying his gym bag. "So...what's the plan?" He asked after John shut the door.

"He'll let us in. He wants us to hit him so he can turn us in. I say we kick his ass then punch each other. We all have marks and it's our word against his." John said.

Roman released an almost deep belly laugh. "Damn, that's sneaky...but so is he."

"Then we tie up his ass while we look for his phone. That picture has to go." John stated.

"Yeah...damn, I still can't believe I trusted him." Roman cursed under his breath.

"I can't figure why Randy helped me. I kissed him and he told me to go so he must still want Dean." John looked confused.

Roman looked, raising a brow. "You kissed him? Just asking...you sure he isn't setting us up now? You sure Dean isn't waiting for our asses to show up?"

"I kissed him...then I slapped him." John admitted. " And I'm sure. "

"So, we going to 'kick our own asses' once we get back here?" Roman asked.

John chuckled. "Doesn't matter. Oh...I'll grab some cuffs. Easier than rope." He moved to his suitcase, pulling out the black bag he had used with Randy.

Roman raised a brow. "I am guessing it's better I don't ask...and you only said a couple hours...almost an hour ago...so we better go."

John shrugged. "I'm not ashamed. We used to play with toys at times. What couple doesn't? I like them." He decided to just take the whole bag. It was small.

"Yeah sure." Roman told him. "You said you have the room number…" He chuckled. "Was that where you kissed him...Randy I mean."

"Yeah. I don't know why I kissed him. I'm a fool. " John sighed.

"He was the fool." Roman told him. "He's on the losing side."

John gave a slow smile. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Yeah." Roman headed for the door.

The men walked down to Dean's room. When John knocked Dean opened the door quickly to let them in. He had a huge smug smirk on his face. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey...Buddy." Roman replied like it tasted foul to say it. "I think you owe us an explanation." Roman was hoping John was right and Randy didn't set them up.

Dean smirked after locking the door. "Simple...I was the leader of the Shield. Now I'm nobody. I didn't work my way up to the top to be nobody again."

"Whoa...what happened to there was no leader...we were partners...brothers." Roman fought to keep his cool. "First Seth jumped ship...we finally made up with him and you pull THIS! Just for a push?! What the fuck, Man!"

"You've become just like Cena. That's why you hated him so much! It's like looking into a damn mirror...everything we hate." Dean stated. He smirked, pointing to the wrecked room. " Sorry about the room. I gave it to Randy like you never could, John. " John's jaw clenched in pure rage.

"I only became like him when I had to because Creative wouldn't let me be myself!" Roman yelled, not even hearing Dean's comment about Randy. "You just can't deal with the fact that Seth and I both did better than YOU! You could wipe out half of the roster and you still would NEVER get top bill. They gave you the strap and you dropped the ball!"

"You've changed!" Dean shouted back. " I used to love hanging with you! Now you're so fucking cocky! You think you own the place! And don't fucking dare put down my ring abilities! "

"I am how I always was...maybe you just fucking opened your eyes!" Roman yelled back. "I had your damn back every damn night! I guess you had mine only long enough to find where to stick the knife! As for your ring abilities...yeah, I'll say you're good...it's your people skills that suck ass. Top bill is more than what you pull between those damn ropes!" Roman ran a hand through his hair fuming. "You can't stand we both did better...you're jealous of us both...you can't even do your own dirty work...so you twist my thoughts to try to do it for you. That is some fucked up twisted shit!"

Dean gave a dark smirk. "Guys like you think they're hot shit. All the women want you, all the kids love you. But look how easily I took Randy from John. Everyone wants the bad boy."

John slapped Dean in the face. Dean gave a broad smile, licking his lips. "Oh, yeah...do it again."

"You are one sick pup." Roman commented, shaking his head. He looked at John with a shrug. "Well, shall we oblige?"

"What good will it do if he likes it?" John asked. Before he could say another word Dean kicked him in the balls. John cried out and doubled over.

Roman grabbed Dean by the hair, yanking him forcefully to the ground. When Dean landed Roman aimed a kick to his ribs. "Forget a pup...you're just a little bitch."

"Takes one to know one." Dean gasped. "You don't make it in the big city fighting fair." John cursed as he held his crotch.

"Okay...screw fair." Roman told Dean before he went to stop his boot down on Dean's groin. "Guess you'll be Randy's bitch for a while." He smirked.

John saw red from the pain and talk of Randy. He kicked Dean in the side as Dean screamed from Roman's stomp. "Steal my boyfriend...fucking scum!"

Roman couldn't help but chuckle. He moved to see in the bag John had dropped. The bag held the usual sex toys like cuffs, gags, and vibrators. John bent to slap Dean's face. Roman pulled out a set of padded cuffs. "Roll him over."

John rolled Dean to his stomach. "Get off me, Fucker!" Dean shouted.

"We should take turns giving you what you caused us." John snapped. "But I don't roll that way."

"That's no bullshit, but we wouldn't want to soil ourselves." Roman told Dean as he came over to force his wrists into the cuffs. He had a second reason why he wouldn't sexually use Dean and would advise John against it.

"You sicken me. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." John snapped. Dean struggled in the cuffs. " Come on...what the fuck are these for? "

"So I can finish a job I told you to do that I doubt was done." Roman told Dean before he started searching his pockets.

"That fucking picture is getting deleted." John snapped. Dean raised his head to smirk at John. " What, afraid everyone will see what a bitch you are? "

"Don't let him draw you in again." Roman told John as he pulled out Dean's phone. "I should just wipe this whole thing." Roman commented as he opened it and searched through the photos to make sure Dean wasn't smart enough to save a backup. He then went into the message log, scrolling for his.

John's fists were clenched as he waited. "Randy felt real good fucking me. How did you give up that cock?" Dean taunted. John was shaking as he punched the wall.

Roman wiped the message. He then dropped the phone in the ground, stomping it. "Oops." He commented, looking down at it. "Okay. Let's go." He went to free Dean's hands.

John was shaking as he freed Dean. He ignored Dean's parting jabs as he took his bag and left. His hand and groin throbbed. Roman followed John down the hall and to the elevator. "Okay. We can't waste time when we get back. I have a feeling Dean won't wait long to cry foul."

John was shaking with rage as he nodded. "I wanted to kill him." He whispered.

"I'm sure...but you're not a murderer." Roman whispered back. "And beating the crap out of him more would only make the next step harder for us."

John panted as he got in the elevator. "Well, my junk hurts like hell. That's legit."

"Still should have a face hit or gut shot...I know me too." Roman admitted. "If we beat him to hospital level...we would need to look even worse."

"Fuck, I slapped him hard as hell and kicked him in the ribs multiple times. Hope I didn't break anything." John said.

"Now you're worried about breaking something?" Roman asked. "But now you see why I told you not to do more? We need it to look like he got at least a couple shots in."

"Sorry. You said beat him up." John snapped. The elevator opened and they went to John's room.

"I know...we were both pissed." Roman told him. He gave a deep sigh. "Oh, where would look the worse, but minimal damage?"

John huffed, thinking. "Hate to say it but mug shots. Pretty much anywhere on the body where Dean would hit."

"Yeah...one face...and maybe a few wild body...he isn't exactly mister methodical." Roman told him. "Remember he's right handed."

John nodded. He took a deep breath. "Well...go ahead."

Roman gave a shaky breath. "You realize how wild this is?" He flexed his hands. "Yeah, I know I need to pull some."

"Yeah...It was worth it though. Come on, I know you always wanted to hit me." John smirked. Roman couldn't help but give a chuckle before he socked John in the side of the face. He then moved to grab John, pulling him in tight, giving three random shots on the chest and gut. He then slowly released him, looking him over. He could see where the face hit may have slightly cut his lip.

John gasped, spitting a little blood. "Bad enough or need more?"

"Should be okay I think...you know he will claim two on one...so he will be a little worse...and you did get a legit low blow." Roman told him. He held his arms out, closing his eyes. "Okay. Come at me."

"Feels odd...I don't punch unprovoked." John admitted. He tried to think of all Dean had said.

"Oh, come on...you never scuffled with your brothers? Maybe we should have both fought in the floor." Roman told him. He took a deep breath. "Picture Dean gloating about Randy. Him flashing that photo around." Roman wondered if he was playing with fire.

John felt the boiling rage thinking of Dean. He moved to punch Roman on the side of the face. He then landed several hits to the Samoan's chest and gut. Roman lowered to a knee gasping for a few breaths. John socked Roman in the face again. His eyes were dark with rage. "Think I'm a fucking doormat? Think you can brag about my Babe like he's a cheap piece of ass!"

Roman's head snapped to the side unexpectedly. "Damn! JOHN...WHOA!" He put his hands up and tried to look ready to grab any more flailing hits.

John's chest heaved as Roman caught his hands. His eyes were full of pain. "Damn...sorry."

"I...asked for...it." Roman commented as he felt his jaw throb. "Damn." He got up, moving to the bathroom hoping he didn't loosen any teeth.

"Still...really sorry." John followed after him. "Want another free shot to my face?" Roman shook his head slowly before he spit some blood into the sink. "Fuck, he just makes me so mad." John sighed. "At least you look like hell." Roman gave a laugh then winced. "Well...gu-guess we try to relax until we get a call. You need ice for your junk?"

"Yeah...fuck, it hurts." John admitted. " Guess I won't be fucking anyone for a long time. "

Roman fought not to laugh. "At least you prefer the other side...but even getting turned on may hurt." The guys went to get an ice bucket to have ice for their wounds before they went to chill and try to get their thoughts straight.


	6. Chapter 6

(This may be our last update for quite awhile. JadeRose and I are in the process of packing for a move and then we will not have internet service in our new place for a short time after that. I will once again post updates when I am able. Thanks.) Rose

Meanwhile, Randy returned about a half hour after John left. Dean was sitting on the couch, holding his side. "Hey, I'm...what happened?" Randy asked as he walked in.

"You're crazy ex barged in and beat me up along with Rome!" Dean snapped. "Well, they're finished now. I feel like my ribs are broken."

Randy sighed, shaking his head. "Want me to call Doc...or take you to the hospital?"

"Hospital. And I'm calling company. Who knows how long I'll be off." Dean groaned. "At least I kicked that crazy Cena in the nuts before he left."

Randy tried not to look shocked. "Okay...let's go. The rental is downstairs." Dean groaned as he walked. The men went outside and to the local hospital. Sure enough, Dean had several broken ribs and deep bruising to his face. Randy talked Dean out of getting police involved even though he was dead set on calling the office. Dean was prescribed something for the pain, given instructions, and released.

Dean made sure to call the office and report the incident as soon as he could. "At least you can take care of me." He joked to Randy.

"Hmm, yeah...of course." Randy replied, heading back for the hotel.

Meanwhile John and Roman were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. "Which of us should get it...it's your room." Roman said.

"I'll get it." John had a bruise on his face at that point. His lip was busted and swollen. He moved to answer the door, having a feeling he knew what was going on.

Standing on the other side of the door was Finley and Joey Mercury. "Afternoon, John...I need to ask...bloody hell." Finley commented. "Um, sorry about that. You mind if we step in a few moments?"

"No, come on in." John moved. "I have a feeling I know why you're here."

"Aye...bet you do." The older man commented before they walked in. "Hmm well, this saves us a trip." Finley commented, seeing Roman who looked over with a slow wave as he was also sporting a bruised lip and swollen eye.

"Yeah...let me guess. Dean called you." John gestured them to the couch.

"Aye, he did." Finley replied before he moved to sit.

"Well, so much about him being the bigger man." Roman commented.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked as he followed Finley.

"Well...we went to talk to him about some things we heard...it became heated on both sides...and well...things sort of got out of hand I guess you can say." Roman told them.

"He didn't like the fact that Roman and I seem higher on the card than himself." John said honestly. "Roman tried to tell him he just needs to be patient." He winced as he sat down. "We weren't going to say anything about it but I guess he decided to."

"I see." Finley commented as Joey seemed to be taking notes. "Either of ya mind if we take a couple photos and statements of ya side of things?"

Roman slowly shook his head. "Not at all." Roman winced as he stood up to pull off his shirt to show the bruises forming on his left side. Finley pulled out a digital camera he had to document the marks as Roman and John filled them in about the altercation. Of course, the two had time to collaborate their story.

John explained Dean had kicked him in the balls and then lifted his shirt to show the bruising to his chest and stomach. "Ya both know these sorta things are frowned upon." Finley told them sternly. "I'll be in touch once a decision is made...and of course I will have ye both off house rotation for a couple days at least. I also suggest ye both get seen by Doc...make sure there no real harm."

"Yes, Sir." Roman told him.

John nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry all this happened. You know it's not like me to be unprofessional."

"Of course, John...but the rules are still the rules." Joey told him as he moved to stand. "Well, I would say we will contact you guys shortly...but I honestly don't know."

"We understand." Roman replied as he moved to put his shirt back on.

"Of course." John nodded. "Sorry you had to come over."

"It's fine." Finley told them. "We'll be showing ourselves out." He told them before he headed for the door with Joey.

John sighed once they were alone. "Well, Dean didn't waste much time but I didn't expect him to."

"Shocked it took that long...then again I did break his phone." Roman replied, trying not to laugh.

John shook his head. "I have a feeling we all might be off awhile. WWE hates any type of bed press and we all look like hell."

"Good possibility." Roman told him. "Well, guess I'll go back to my room until we hear word. I really don't think I need Doc."

"Me either...see you." John moved to lay on the couch with the ice on his crotch.

"See you around." Roman commented before he left for his own room. Each man was contacted the next day to be told they were being placed on 30 day suspension for the altercation. Since Dean could not be reached by phone Joey Mercury went himself to deliver the news, knocking on the door of Dean's room.

Dean opened the door. He was still in a lot of pain. "Oh...hello, Sir."

"Hey, Dean...mind if I come in for a moment?" Joey asked.

"Sure...sure." Dean moved to let Joey in.

Joey moved past him and waited as he closed the door. "I came to inform you about what happened concerning your claims."

Dean could hardly hide his excitement. "Yes, Sir?"

"Well, I must say...from a guy's standpoint...not a booker you dished almost as well as you got." Joey told him. "But the board couldn't get a clear answer or decision on which party or parties are at fault...so all three of you are being placed on a 30 days suspension effective immediately."

"What?" Dean sputtered. "What are you talking about? I never touched Roman and hardly John! They both attacked me!"

"Well, both had marks and bruises on their faces and bodies." Joey told him. "The board can only go on what all three parties said and the physical evidence."

Dean did not know what to say. He felt he had somehow been bested. "Okay. Okay."

"Sorry, Dean...I guess I'll see you in about a month then. We will Email you your Itinerary once it's written up." Joey told him.

Dean nodded and Joey let himself out. "What the hell?" He whispered. The only thing he could think of was the two men had punched each other. "I didn't think they had it in them." He mumbled.

Randy returned in the late afternoon after his media run planning on getting a shower after he checked on Dean then head for his house show. Of course, the WWE Universe were all shocked to hear John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose had all been suspended. Rumors flew as pictures began to surface of John and Roman out looking bruised. When Seth finally talked to Roman he was shocked Dean had stopped so low and began avoiding him. Randy was given a bigger push with the others away, even brought over to Raw a few times.

Part of Randy wanted to avoid Dean. It should have been easy with him on suspension, but that wasn't the case as the younger man at least for the first two weeks 'asked' for Randy to come see him on his days off, using his injuries as a reason for needing him around. Some of Randy's lust began to cool, the new wearing off he was starting to see Dean for who he was.

One day John got a call from Roman wondering if he would like company. The younger man didn't know what compelled him to make such a call.

John was missing Randy badly the day he got the call. He was glad for the distraction. "Sure, Man. I'm free today." John replied to Roman. "You just want to come here or meet up to do something?"

"You're place works I guess." Roman told him. "Just give me a couple hours.

"Okay. See you then." John ended the call. It would be early evening by that point. John wondered what made Roman call him after all this time. John had finally deleted the picture of Randy from his home screen on his phone. He still could not understand why Randy chose to stay with Dean after everything.

The time passed when there was a buzzer at his front gate. John moved to answer it. He then went to open the door, of course seeing Roman. He stepped back to let him in. "Hey."

"Hey, John." Roman replied, walking in wearing blue jeans, a heather grey ribbed tank top, and his boots. "How you been?"

"Okay I guess. Odd having so much time alone. Vince is even keeping me off media." John admitted. " It seems we caused a stir. "

"Yeah, seems we may be in the dog house for a while...must be a change for you." Roman gave a weak laugh. "Did you hear the buzz over 'our buddy'?" He asked as he moved to follow John to the living room, taking a seat.

"Buddy?" John asked. He sat down near Roman.

"Sorry...I was being sarcastic." Roman replied. "I heard Dean may be shuttled over to SmackDown."

John had to laugh. "Really? Well, so much for him taking our spot. Probably their way of keeping us apart to avoid repeats."

"That's my thinking." Roman laughed. "And I am guessing that means out of our hair for house shows."

John nodded. "Your face is healing nicely. You look good but you always do."

"Thanks, you seem to be doing good yourself." Roman commented as he couldn't help looking around.

"I'm better. Want to hang in the pool room? I should have asked you to bring board shorts." John asked.

"Pool Room? Well, I can check my gym bag in the car, I may have a pair in there." Roman replied.

John nodded. "Cool. I'll run upstairs and get mine." He stood up.

"I guess just let myself back in and if I do you can show me the restroom?" Roman moved to stand.

"I actually have a changing room next to the pool room." John said. " I'll meet you back here. "

"Okay." Roman headed back out for his car and searched his gym bag he kept stashed there, finding a pair of Hawaiian print board shorts and heading back in.

John met Roman in the living room. He was wearing a pair of blue print shorts. He led Roman through the large home. It seemed the rooms would never end until John reached an area that looked like a locker room. "Here we are. I'll wait on you."

"Thanks...won't take long." Roman told him as he moved to strip from his clothing and slipped the shorts on. He came back over. "I didn't grab my towel figuring you would have that covered."

John opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out some towels. "Got it covered."

"Well, okay then." Roman smile faintly.

John looked Roman over. "I like your ink. Shame you hide it all in a vest."

"Thanks...well, part of it." Roman replied. "Almost wished I had gotten it the old fashion way...but I had limited time for it." The larger man almost shook his head. "But each part has a meaning to it."

"I'm sure." John loved a guy with ink. He led Roman to the pool room.

Roman followed looking around again. "Well, this is nice. Let me guess indoors because of the bugs?"

John nodded. "Yeah and thanks." He sat the towels aside. " Go ahead...make yourself comfortable."

Roman took a look around and found the pathway to the top of the waterfall. He saw the slide and looked over the edge. He spotted John. "Hey, is it safe to jump?"

John laughed as he swam in the water. "Should be. Seth and Randy have jumped before."

Roman laughed the shrugged before he took a running leap off the waterfall. John heard a splash as Roman hit the water. He chuckled. It was nice to see the stoic Samoan let his hair down. Roman popped back up, shaking his hair behind him. It could remind someone of those slow motion scenes of the tropic native coming from the ocean. John licked his lips, watching Roman. The man was beyond gorgeous.

Roman moved to swim over towards John. "I know the reason why sucks...but are you enjoying your time off?"

"Yeah...well, mostly. It can get lonely at times. I haven't been single in years." John admitted.

"Don't you have family around?" Roman asked.

"Well, yeah of course...not the same as a lover." John tried to explain. Randy had been his everything.

"Yeah...guess I get that...my folks keep trying to set me up on dates...I keep using the ring as an excuse why it won't work." Roman curled his lip slightly with a shrug. "Oh well."

"You're not interested?" John asked as he swam along slowly.

"Oh, I am...I just don't know if I could fully give up guys." Roman replied. "And that's a subject I don't dare bring up around blood."

"Oh...I get that. My family is Catholic." John explained. " It took years before I came out as bisexual. "

"Ah...so you do understand to a point. Sadly, I think if they ever found out some would wish I was dead." Roman heaved a breath, shaking his head before he dove under the water a moment.

John decided to drop the subject not wanting to bring Roman down. He moved to float on his back. Roman surfaced and looked around before he decided to float as well, his hair flowing like a frame around his head. "Damn, should of brought the bag in...I didn't think I need to condition after all these chemicals."

"Sorry. That's one thing I don't have." John apologized.

"It's my fault...I have some in my bag...I should have brought the whole thing in." Roman replied. "So, what we doing when we done in here?"

"Up to you. It's pretty late. We could watch a movie?" John offered. By that point it was around 8 in the evening.

"Yeah sure...I guess just show me where to shower...I guess I'll just sleep with a hair mask tonight." Roman replied. "Sorry, I'm sure you could care less."

"Nah, it's fine. You're welcome to crash here if you want. Take any guest room you like." John offered.

"Well, I guess I'll need my bag then...thanks. It is a decent drive." Roman admitted. The guys enjoyed the water and then took showers. John showered himself once he had shown Roman where to go. His thoughts kept running to the large Samoan. Roman washed down the best he could with what John had. He carefully towel dried his hair. Getting dressed, he headed back to his car for his gym back that he knew had a change of clothing along with shampoo and conditioner. He didn't remember if there was a shower cap or not. He then moved to the living room to wait for John. John was wearing lounge pants when he returned. He smelled of body wash. They got comfortable and John put on a movie. It was an action movie neither man had seen. Roman placed a small towel on the couch behind him so he didn't get it wet as he relaxed back.

Time passed and John felt odd. He was used to cuddling with Randy and watching movies. They sat apart and didn't speak often. The lights were dimmed. Roman moved at one point, taking his tank top off, actually using it to wrap his hair up. He didn't want to accidently get John's furniture wet. John glanced at Roman's bare chest from time to time.

Roman couldn't help seeing John casting glances time to time. "You want something, John?"

John felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just look nice."

Roman couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Thanks...and no problem was just wondering."

John nodded. He wanted something but not sex. He wanted to feel the caring he had from Randy again...knowing someone worshipped and desired him. "It's fine." He swallowed hard.

Roman could begin to feel the uneasy tension. "Maybe I should try to drive back tonight." He pondered outloud.

John's eyes lowered at the words. Why did he feel almost rejected? It made no sense but reminded him of when Randy told him to leave. "Whatever you want, Roman."

"I don't know why, John...but I am getting a sense from you most people don't...like I make you uncomfortable." Roman told him. "I came to chill and well, if something happened cool. Last thing I want is you uncomfortable in your own home."

"I'm sorry. You're right." John said finally. "I'm just...lonely. Sometimes I want something more than sex. Someone to care...touch me."

"I wish I could say more than just sorry." Roman told him. "Um...you want to sit over by me for the rest of the movie?"

"Thanks." John said after a moment. He moved to sit next to Roman on the couch. Roman didn't even know why he was doing this, but he moved one arm to rest on the couch towards John in case he wanted to move closer. Little by little John inched closer. He ended up leaning against Roman, his head on the strong chest. It felt so relaxing to him. Roman moved to look down slightly before he moved to drape the arm over John. If someone was to ask him he wouldn't be able to explain why he cared about John's feelings and being comfortable.

John knew Roman was trying to be nice but it still felt amazing. He took it in as they watched the movie. As the movie was winding down Roman felt his eyes getting heavy. Driving would not be a good thing, but he felt they eased the earlier tension. John's deep breathing could be heard as he had drifted off. It was the first night he had not felt alone since the breakup. His body needed the gentle touch more than sex.

Roman looked down, seeing the closed eyes in the flickering of the TV. "Okay...now what?" He whispered to himself. He went to move his arm only to realize John had grabbed it in his sleep and didn't seem to be releasing it any time soon. "Um...John?"

"Mmm?" John mumbled. He clutched Roman in his sleep.

"The movie's over, Man...and I think bed is calling us both." Roman chuckled faintly.

John stirred, letting go of Roman's arm. "Damn...sorry." He moved to turn off the TV.

"It's fine...I was fighting to stay awake myself." Roman told him as he moved to stand and stretch.

"Thanks for letting me sit by you...It meant a lot." John said softly.

"Yeah, it was cool." Roman told him as he went for the bag he left off to the side. "So, which room am I getting?"

"Um...follow me." John led Roman up the stairs to a guest room near the Master bedroom. He turned on the light. " You need anything I'm two rooms down. "

"Yeah, thanks...just point me in the direction of the closest bathroom." Roman told him.

John showed Roman a nice bathroom. "Well...goodnight."

"Night, John." Roman replied as he took his bag inside to condition his hair for bed. John walked to his room to sleep alone. He climbed into bed, thinking of how nice being held had felt. Randy was the one who was supposed to hold him forever but it did feel nice. Roman finished placing a sleep cap on that kept the hair in place and moved to his room, stripping to his briefs before getting into the bed. John drifted off to sleep. His last thought was how much he missed a strong man in his life, heart, and bed.

Roman slept soundly, used to being in different beds and John's were very comfortable. During the night, something stirred Roman from his sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling of how nice it was to have someone close for something besides just a booty call. He sat up, looking around. He got up and headed down the hall. He stopped with his hands on the handle to John's room. "What the hell you thinking, Man...you don't just barge in." He raised his hand to knock but couldn't bring himself to take that last step. He thought it was stupid, foolish...plus, he must look silly to John with that big cap on his head.

John thought he heard a sound so he moved to check. He opened the door and jumped, seeing Roman. "Everything okay?" He whispered.

"Um...yeah." Roman looked down now, feeling awkward. "Damn." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you...it's stupid." He went to start turning to head back for his own room.

"No...wait." John said. He tried not to laugh at the cap on Roman's head. "Tell me."

Roman stopped looking back. "I...I just couldn't shake thinking of how good it felt to have someone near me." He lowered his head again. "I...well, I normally to spend the whole night with someone." He began to chuckle to himself. "You said earlier you missed someone to touch you...I guess you meant hold, like we did downstairs." He shook his head. "Damn, I'm babbling." He looked back up at John. "I was wondering if you would like company?"

John gave a small smile. "I'd like that. Come on." He walked back to his large bed, offering the empty side to Roman. The room was dark once he shut off the light. Roman moved over and got in the side offered and tried to get comfortable. This was somewhat new to him. The closest he got to sharing a bed what back in the Shield days when two of them had to share beds at times and even then he slept alone most of the time since he was the biggest.

John moved close so Roman could hold him if he wanted. He closed his eyes. Over a little time Roman shifted so he was on his side facing John and draped an arm over his chest. He closed his eyes to drift to sleep if he could. The two men slept until morning. John woke with sunlight coming through the windows. He felt a strong arm holding him. At first he thought it was Randy until the previous night came back. Roman had sought him out. What did it all mean?


	7. Chapter 7

(We finished all the packing for our move this Friday. Not sure when next update will be.) Jade and Rose

Roman mumbled sleepily behind John when he moved. His head was almost resting on John's shoulder, making his beard faintly scratch against his shoulder. John gave an intake of breath as Roman unknowingly rubbed his cock against John's ass. Even through the pants it made him pant. Something in Roman made him want to pull the smaller man closer, sliding his hand more towards John's waist to do so. John gave a shaky breath as now Roman's manhood was nestled between his cheeks. His cock stirred, twitching slightly.

Roman began to mumble and shift as he was beginning to wake up. "Hmm?" His eyes opened slightly and he suddenly jumped back. "Whoa..um...sorry." He gave a nervous cough. He shifted a little. "Um...guess someone was trying to say hello before I was ready."

"It's okay...I didn't mind." John said thickly. " Haven't had a good morning wake-up in awhile. "

"Oh, you like those kinda wake ups?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"At times." John admitted. Randy's large sex drive caused John many a morning fun wake-up.

Roman chuckled as he moved a hand under the blankets to grope John's ass. "Well, let me get a little more...presentable and if you want we can work up a bigger appetite for breakfast before I hit the road."

John gave a soft groan but nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Just need about ten minutes." Roman replied before he nearly hopped from the bed and out of the room. John moved to remove his lounge pants and underwear. He thought about how nice last night had been. Roman returned about fifteen minutes still wrapped in the towel with his hair blow out. "There...that's better."

John chuckled. "I'm not used to being around a guy with so much hair." He ran a hand over his cropped head.

Roman smirked. "Well, if I wasn't conditioning last night I wouldn't have bothered first." He walked closer before he dropped the towel. "So, on your back like last time...or do you want on your knees?"

"Can we start like we were this morning...you behind me...and you part my cheeks and fill me?" John asked as he grabbed the lube.

"Maybe a little different...but I can try." Roman replied as he moved for the bed.

John moved to lay as he had that morning. "There's something just so kinky and fun about morning sex."

Roman gave a faint chuckle as he got into the bed and reached over John for the lube. "Well, just one moment for the added addition and I'll try that again." He popped it open to apply some to himself before setting it to the side. He gave a few strokes before he shifted closely behind John. He draped his arm over him and went to rest his head on John's shoulder. "Like this?" He said in a harsh whisper before he went to shift his hips slightly, allowing his member to move on it's own between John's cheeks before the head tried to push between them slightly.

John gave a harsh pant at the teasing feeling. "Yeah...fuck." Roman made almost a growl like sound as he slid his hand down from John's chest to his abs so he could try to work the head to breach the resistant hole. "Yeah...take me." John whispered. Roman moved his hand to press against John's pelvic area and them felt his body begin to open, the head sliding in.

"Mmm" Roman gave a deep moan as he pressed tighter to slide in. "Yeah." He panted as he waited a moment before he tried to move without falling back out.

John moaned as Roman filled him. "Fuck, you live up to your name, Big Dog."

"Is that actual admittance?" Roman smirked before snapping his hips against John's backside. He slid his hand to John's cock to begin stroking him slowly.

"M-Maybe...damn." John moaned. His cock was hard in Roman's grasp.

"Don't worry...I won't tell." Roman chuckled as he thrusted in tempo with his strokes. John went to reply but could only moan. Roman's cock seemed to brush every single pleasure point inside him. That, with the stroking of his cock was a head rush. After a few moments Roman released John's cock. "I'm going to settle deep then have us both roll so you're on your belly...got it?"

"Yeah." John nodded quickly. He kind of liked how Roman loved to take charge. It was different. Roman moved as he described to John until John was flat on his belly with his legs straight out and Roman's legs straddling his. Roman moved to brace his hands on John's shoulder, keeping him pinned down only allowing his head to move.

"Oh, damn...that's a snug feeling." Roman commented before he started to move again. John groaned at the unfamiliar position. His cock was almost trapped under him. He could not move and just had to take all he was given.

Roman grunted as he continued rolling his hips between John's cheeks. "Th-this doing anything for you?" He wanted to make sure John was enjoying as well.

"Yeah...like being pinned and feels tight." John admitted. " You? "

"Yeah...damn, it is tight." Roman moaned.

John moaned deeply. "Feels so nice. Sensitive."

"Good." Roman panted out as he started to move faster. "Mmm, damn...you...know the feeling wh-when you top...and the guy...finishes before you...how tight and sweet that feels?"

"Yeah." John panted. His body was coated with sweat.

"Th-thats sort of the feeling this one give me." Roman moaned. "If I go before...I'll jerk you."

"Okay...damn." John replied. Roman actually slowed a couple times to drag it out until he couldn't hold off more. He made a deep gruntal sound as his body shook with his climax. He stayed in John as he moved to grab a hold, actually rotating their bodies again to their sides. He then moved to take a hold of John's cock to jerk him off. His head rested by John's should again, his heated pants falling across John's sweat dampened skin.

John's heavy breathing could be heard. He shuddered and moaned as he came. Roman stopped jerking John and slowly pulled out but something in him was not ready to let go of the older man yet. "That was nice...better than nice." John praised Roman.

"Thanks...was nice." Roman replied. He slowly let go of John and moved to roll on his back. He had a strange image of turning John's face and kissing him. He shook it off, wondering where that thought even came from.

John turned to face Roman. He seemed at war. "I don't know why I want to kiss you." He whispered.

Roman gave a chuckle. "Well, in that case." He moved to hook a hand behind John's head and leaned in slowly to kiss him. Their lips barely brushed at first but it then grew deeper until Roman ended hovered over John's body. His body gave a shudder when their cocks brushed over each other. When the kiss broke Roman looked down at John. His hair framed his face in a deep curtain and his eyes had a heated sparkle to them.

John's eyes held a hint of the same fire. "And that was even nicer." He smiled.

"Honestly...yeah." Roman replied before he lowered his head for another quick kiss before he went to move off of John and the bed. He gave a chuckle. "I hope those weren't expensive sheets."

"They were...but it was worth it." John grinned. " I'll cook us both a big meal. "

Roman smirked. "Good...you build an appetite." He laughed. "So, I guess shower in our separate baths then I'll meet you down there and hope I don't get lost."

John nodded. "Okay, Stud." He winked before walking to the bathroom. The guys enjoyed a large breakfast before Roman had to go. John seemed unsure as he watched him. " Thanks for coming over. The company was so nice. "

"Yeah, it was...as you said something besides family." Roman replied with his bag over his shoulder before he moved for his car and headed off.

Two weeks passed and the men were allowed to return to work. Dean was shipped to Smackdown along with Randy. John and Roman were still on Raw. John and Roman had played several more times since the last. Seth noticed his friend seemed happier in the locker room. "Glad to be back, Big Guy?" He asked.

Roman looked over from his seat. "WH...oh yeah." He smiled. "Of course. You missed me?"

"Of course. You seem happy and out of it. What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Oh, nothing...maybe." Roman chuckled. He didn't know if he should share the news or not. Was it even really news? He never really discussed if there was anything or not past a budding friendship with benifits.

"Um, okay...whatever, Big Guy. Just glad you're happy." Seth told him. " Heard they have you in a feud with Brock. "

"Yeah...should be interesting...hope I don't end up with whiplash." Roman laughed.

Seth laughed. "At least that feud with John is over. I heard he starts with Braun tonight."

"Yeah, I heard...at least he isn't as bad as he seems...Brock is a different story." Roman admitted as he laced up his boots.

"You'll be fine. And since when do you care about John? I thought you'd hope Braun kicks his ass." Seth laughed.

"Um...well...let's just say we...mended bridges during this mess with Dean." Roman commented.

"Really? Wow, that's cool." Seth replied. " I don't know what the fuck Dean's done to Randy. I played Mario Kart with him last week and he looked like shit. He's gained weight and his eyes were bloodshot. "

"Damn, really?" Roman looked shocked. Part of him thought Randy's loss is quite possibly his gain. "You ask him at all or just felt none of your business?"

"I didn't say anything. He seemed self conscious about his weight. I'm starting to think John was the glue that held him together." Seth sighed.

"That or Dean's bad habits rubbed off." Roman told him. He tried not to shake his head as he debated saying something to John or not.

"That makes sense too." Seth agreed. The guys parted to get ready for the evening.

John was a little shocked when Hunter came to his hotel room a week later. It was morning and he had just eaten breakfast. "Hey, Hunt. Come on in."

The older man looking around. "Rooming alone?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. I admit I didn't expect you being I'm a Raw guy and you're NXT and Smackdown." John shut the door and took a seat.

"Yeah...I wish this was a social visit." Hunter told him. "You and Ran having issues?"

"He...um, broke up with me weeks ago." John admitted. "He told me I was always gone and he had feelings for another guy. He packed his shit and left me."

"Oh, damn...well…" Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "I think the pressure I put on him...he may be cracking again."

"Really? What do you mean?" John asked.

"The board wanted him shifted into top position while you and Roman were out." Hunter told him. "Well, he's showing some of his...old behaviors. You know, before you both started dating." Hunter told him. "I would approach him about it...but if I did I would need to insist he either gets tested or examined."

"What am I supposed to do? I went to see him once and he told me to leave." John said. "I'll just say it...he cheated on me with Dean."

"Well, you guys were friends first...maybe you can get somewhere with him." Hunter told him. He shook his head. "Damn...Randy was destructive to begin with...paired with a loose cannon like Dean."

"I can try. When is Randy off next?" John asked.

"I can work for him to be off rotation after Smackdown." Hunter told him.

"You said self destructive...what's wrong with him?" John asked.

"Well, I'm not positive he's that far...but by my guess he's drinking more. Honestly, he's packed on a few pounds. He just doesn't seem to care about himself." Hunter told him.

"Damn, Mr. Won't Eat Anything." John chuckled. " Okay. Fine. I'll fly to his place when he's off. "

"Thanks, John. I hope I didn't put you in too hard of a position?" Hunter commented.

"You did but I get it." John sighed. "I love him...I don't get why he cheated, tossed it all away after five years. I thought he loved me."

"He did...or at least I thought he did...you see how shocked I was when you told me that?" Hunter told him.

"Obviously not. I can't go into it all but he was cheating a long while. He was in with Dean during that mess a few weeks back. He was fucking Dean the whole damn time." John tried not to sound bitter.

"I'm sorry...maybe I should just talk to him myself and make him face the music." Hunter told him.

"No, I'll try. Sometimes I can reach him." John said.

"I'm worried you're the only one...then again I thought you two were together and just having a rough patch." Hunter admitted.

"I'll try my best." John tried to smile.

"Thanks, John...well, I guess I took enough of your time." Hunter told him.

"I'll let you know how it goes" John said.

"Thanks." Hunter told him before he left.

It was a couple days with Randy off before John could clear his own schedule to get to St. Louis. John flew on his private plane to St. Louis. He felt like an idiot but had to check on Randy. Unknown to John, he was not the only visitor Randy had for those few days. Dean was in town as well and at the moment was getting ready to head out for more beers. Shortly after Dean left, Randy was sitting in in kitchen with a bottle of partly drank JD, and a Beretta sat nearby on the table along with the ring from John in his hand, looking it over. John was on his way to Randy's in a rental car. He had to think of a reason for being there.

Randy's focus seemed to go between taking shots of the JD and studying the ring. His face showed bags under his eyes. His face shows signs of not doing his usual pampering that he and John would take the times for. Even his facial hair had not been kept trimmed except by the make-up girls that made him presentable on camera. John had a house key and decided to just let himself in. He opened the door, walking down the hallway, looking for Randy. Randy could hear John's footsteps.

Randy heard the movement and moved to grab the gun. His hand tightened around the grip the same time his jaw tightened. "Hey, Ran. I came by to get my...woah!" John stopped, raising his hands as he saw Randy pointing a gun at him. His heart wanted to race.

Randy had a crazed look to his eyes as he almost slammed the gun back on the table. "Johnny?" Randy asked, wondering if he was seeing things. "Wh-what you do-doing here." He words slurred.

"I came to see you. Why the hell do you have a gun out?" John lowered his hands.

"Debating fixing a...mi-mistake." Randy gave a dry laugh as he moved to set the ring down. He looked back at John. "Why you want to see me...after...um...last time?"

"I was worried...Ran, were you going to fucking shoot yourself?" Anger filled John as he grabbed the gun from the table, moving it to the counter.

Randy gave a dry laugh. "Nah...I ain't that bad...yet...wasn't for me."

"Then...wait. You were debating killing me?" John stalked to lower his face down to Randy. He smelled alcohol on his breath.

"How the fuck was I to know you were showing up?" Randy replied.

"You said mistake. If the gun wasn't for you it was for me?" John was near Randy.

"No you twit...for the ass that ruined everything." Randy almost spat out.

"You ruined everything not him! Put the blame where it belongs!" John glared. " I came crying to you and you told me to go! Told me you wanted him! You have free will to do as you please! "

"No, I didn't...I fucking did it to protect YOU!" Randy snapped. "Fucking asshole kept dirt on you dangling over my head like a fucking guillotine blade." He spat out.

"Wrong fucking move and there it all goes." Randy continued to ramble, his body swaying slightly in the chair as he moved to grab the bottle again. "I would tell ya to go...but won't matter...won't give him a chance to do shit!"

"You're not killing anyone! You'll go to prison and it's fucking stupid!" John snapped. " Wait...what dirt? "

Randy took another swig of the JD he now that had a hold of it. "Th-that fu-fucking photo Roman took of you...he...he said...Fuck...he said if I didn't leave you...he wo-would post it all over the Net."

"That son of a bitch." John swore. "The day Rome and I paid Dean a visit we got rid of that photo. Rome smashed Dean's phone to pieces."

"Wh-what? That ass has made my life hell!" Randy snapped. "I should shoot him out of principle...call it an accident...home invasion?! Befor you say it...yeah...yeah I thought I had feelings for him...bu-but he doesn't know what love is...or even caring for someone else...it-it's just all what he wants...what he thinks he's entitled to."

John took in Randy's gaunt features. "Ran...is he abusing you?" His jaw clenched at the thought.

Randy lowered his gaze from John's. He didn't fully know how to answer that. "Wh-what do you call abuse?" Of course he didn't realize that if you need to ask then good chance there is abuse.

John put a hand under Randy's chin to gently raise his head. "I'll kill him!" He spat. "Maybe maybe we could...no...we would regret it."

"Maybe...you shouldn't be here for this...wo-wouldn't wa-want to dim that bright light." Randy commented.

"You're not shooting Dean." John said harshly. " I know you...you couldn't live with yourself. " He looked into Randy's glassy eyes. "Damn...I missed you."

"So...have I." Randy replied. "Fu-fuck him...need you. Fu-fucked everything up." He let go on the bottle, clenching his hand into a fist, punching down on the table.

"We're gonna kick him out. Then you're going over my knee for a good bare butt spanking for this mess...then you'll ride my cock." John said thickly.

"Go-god, that sounds hot...hope I do-don't get sick." Randy commented, actually giving a smile. "He...should be back any moment." John pulled Randy close for a harsh kiss. He didn't care about the younger man's breath. Randy moved to pull John closer, almost cling to him not wanting to lose that feeling.

"What the fuck!" Dean's voice could be heard behind John. John broke the kiss to see Dean standing with a case of beers.

Randy jumped with a look of fear, but it quickly turned to rage. "GET OUT!" He snapped at Dean. "IT'S OVER!"

John gave Dean a cold look. "Your hold over him is over. You better be glad I told him not to harm you." Dean opened his mouth then closed it. He slammed the beer on the floor and turned to go. John heard a car peel out of the driveway.

"I'm Sorry." Randy told John. He looked at the dropped beer. "Thank God it was cans." He gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah. Get your ass to the bedroom." John ordered but behind it there was caring.

"Yes." Randy replied as he started to move through the house, trying not to stumble over his feet. "Oh...Lo-lock the door?" John moved to lock the door. He followed Randy to the bedroom. Once there, John sat in a large chair, patting his lap.

Randy looked and began to stip down. He seemed to hesitate slightly before he removed his briefs. John hid his shock at Randy's gut as he stood to strip his own lower half. "Nice ass." He commented, wanting to set the younger man at ease.

"Ye-yeah...only thing." Randy mumbled. To him, it felt like he had totally allowed himself to go when in reality he had the slightest of bellies that took his well-chiseled six-pack to maybe a four. Also, across his lower back was a thin, long mark that was remnants of a bruise. He went to make his way over to where John was now sitting again. He slowly moved to lower himself across John's lap.

John ran his hand over the mark. "How did you get this bruise?"

Randy shivered at the touch. "Do-doesn't matter now." Randy told him.

John cupped Randy's ass, giving the cheeks a squeeze. He then landed a hard slap across them. "This is for cheating on me." He rubbed then landed another. "This is for breaking my heart."

Randy flinched and jumped but nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." He almost whispered.

John landed another swat. "That's for every night I cried over you." He rubbed Randy's warm cheeks. He gave another. "That's for not taking care of yourself."

"Ye-yes...Yes." Randy whispered, trying to stop his body from shaking. Hearing the words, feeling the sting he felt they were his way to making up to John. He hoped it meant John was open to taking him back.

John landed a total of ten swats. "That's for not being honest with me." He whispered. His hand rubbed Randy's cheeks.

"I...wa-was scared." Randy replied. His body slowly shook at the now gentle feeling. Tears wanted to feel his eyes.

"I understand...but we had five years. Why did you keep the ring?" John asked.

"Cause...I...I still love you." Randy's voice replied, sounding more choked up.

John paused. He heard Randy sniffling. "Did I spank you too hard?"

Randy slowly shook his head. "No." He forced out. "Fr-freeing." He whispered.

John smiled. "I want you to grab the lube and ride my cock. I want to see your face as you take me."

"Okay." Randy replied as he moved to stand and head for the nightstand.

John waited. He began to stroke himself. "How long has it been since you had sex?"

"Um...last night." Randy almost whispered, feeling ashamed of it. He grabbed the lube and walked back over to John. "Ar-are you my Shun-shun-shunshine again?" He had to finally ask the nagging question.

"I never stopped." John smiled. "If you're asking about being together yes on two conditions but we'll talk later."

"Okay." Randy opened the lube before he moved to kneel. "Allow me."

John removed his hand. He smiled. "Of course, R...Babe." Randy gave a faint smile as he applied some of the lube to his hand and began to slowly stroke John. He moved, taking in a deep breath, smelling John's cologne and body wash.

"Do I smell bad?" John asked, self conscious.

"No...ta-taking it in...creepy?" Randy asked, looking up at him.

John gave a dimpled grin. "Nah...sweet." He gave a soft moan.

"Good." Randy moved to stand and shifted to straddle John's lap giving a nervous pant. "Re-ready for me Shun...shine?"

"Yeah...let me feel that nice ass." John panted.

Randy moved to brace one hand on John's shoulder as he reached behind him with the other to grasp John's cock to steady it as he slowly lowered. He gave a shaky breath feeling the head slide between his cheeks. Lowering more he could feel the begining pressure to his backside before John's manhood slowly began to fill him. "That's nice...take what you want from it." John encouraged.

Randy released John's cock so he could sink down fully. "You feel...go-go-good." Randy told John before he started to move, taking short quick movements on John's cock. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah...take it." John said harshly with lust. He missed Randy deeply.

"I...ne-needed you." Randy panted. Randy leaned in to kiss John. He clung to him, almost feverishly even if it meant changing how much he was riding him. John returned the heated kiss. Their tongues rubbed together as he moaned. Randy moaned back, now almost fully seated on John's lap but still rocking back and forth to keep up the stimulation to them both. He wanted to feel every piece of John...be consumed by the older man. He wanted if not needed that missing passion. John's hands moved to grip Randy's hips. He thrust up into him hard with a moan, repeating it again.

The action cause Randy to break the kiss, throwing his head back. "Oh, fuck...la-la-lay me down and fu-fuck me...floor, bed...do-don't ca-care...p-p-please." Randy moaned out His mind was now spinning more but he didn't care, not knowing if it was the booze or the love. John stood at an alarming speed, hoisting Randy and carrying him to the bed. Before the younger man could register the actions John had him on his back and was inside him again. He began to move to give Randy the fucking he requested.

Randy cried out but it was a sound of pleasure not pain. He didn't know whether to grab John or the sheets. "Like that, Babe? Tell me you missed my cock?" John whispered harshly.

"Mi-missed all of...yo-you." Randy panted out with a drunken slur. "Fu-fuck...Sh-sh-shunshine...ta-take me..ne-ne-needed you."

John moaned as he thrust into Randy. The younger man was hard and dripping pre-cum. "Touch yourself, Babe." John ordered.

Randy moved a hand to his aching member and tried to slowly stroke himself at first, not wanting to be done yet. "Got...me...so-so...so hot." Randy moaned out.

"Me too...fuck, I missed you. You feel so good." John whispered as he moved. "Tell me you're mine...not his."

"Yo-yours...All...yo-yours...he..he...go-gone." Randy pushed the words out past his moans.

"Yeah...fuck, you feel like heaven. Haven't topped in so long." John pushed deep to fill Randy with every hard push.

"St-still...on-only me?" Randy asked, looking up at John as his hand started to glide faster along his cock.

"Only you, Babe. I top only you." John said thickly. Randy nodded, moaning. Even drunk John could still see the familiar strain and ticks to Randy's face when he was trying to hold off his climax. "I see you straining, Babe. Go ahead...I'm right behind." John whispered. Randy's body gave a shudder before he pressed his head back as the rest of his body tensed just as he came, releasing a shaky moan.

"Yeah...fucking tight...damn." John came with a string of curses a moment later to flood Randy.

Randy's body relaxed and almost fell limp after both men were done. "Fu-fuck...Sh-shun-shunshine." His chest heaved for breath. His eyes looked even glassier from the sexual high he was feeling. Randy's eyes were already beginning to look heavy as John looked down at him.

John pulled out, laying next to Randy. "Sleep. We'll talk later."

"Mmm Hmmm." Randy slowly nodded, his eyes already closing. Randy shifted near John. John went to the bathroom to shower. He then carefully washed Randy's body. His eyes filled with concern, seeing slight bruises on his skin and Randy's dark patches under the eyes. Randy snored even as John moved and washed him. Between the stress of Dean, the JD, and then the sex he was beyond worn out physically and mentally. John finished and threw the cloth in the hamper before killing the light and passing out himself.


	8. Chapter 8

(Please forgive spacing issues. Seems FF Wants to keep it this way :( )

A few hours passed before Randy began to stir with a pained groan. His head pounded, his body felt heavy, stiff, and sore. His mind still foggy was wondering if he had a hell of a lucid dream. John laid beside Randy sleeping softly. The pain to Randy's ass from the hard spanking and fucking showed it was all too real. "Wh...the…" Randy faintly mumbled as he tried to open his eyes only to shut them again. "Owww."

John moved with a groan. "Hungover?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"Um...yeah." Randy mumbled. "No...dr-dream?" He asked almost scared he was now hearing things.

"Unless you're dreams are kinky ones of me spanking that ass then no." John chuckled. "You drank enough for five guys though...lucky you."

"Lucky?" Randy laughed then cringed again. "Fuck I need propel or something."

John chuckled. "Yeah...your ass may be bruised." He sat up to stretch.

"Yeah...po-pounded me good hmm?" Randy commented.

"You begged for it." John grinned. "That ass is so fine now."

"Yeah and the rest looks like shit." Randy commented in a mumble but still sounded bitter.

"It does not. You're sexy as hell." John said.

"You-you're just...bias." Randy commented as he tried to open his eyes again.

"Nah...believe me a lot of people drool over you." John's tone grew serious. "You asked me to take you back when you were drunk. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah...un-unless I tot-totally fucked that up?" Randy asked. He knew John just fucked him...would he take him back or was he just now a booty call too? But he was also calling him Babe again.

"No...but I have two conditions, Babe. One you may not like." John admitted. "One...from now on you be honest. If I'm away too often let me know...if you want to fuck someone else let me know. No secrets."

"Okay...if...I can't reach you...I will ju-just say no...I promise." Randy told him.

"This is the one you may not like...I think Roman has feelings for me...and I think I may for him. It's not the same love I feel for you...but it's something." John said. "He's been there for me these past few weeks. He's had sex with me...kissed me. I can't toss him to the curb now. I need to know it's okay if he is still partly in my life at times."

Randy slowly moved to sit up. He looked unsure before giving a sigh. "I...I guess I deserve that one." He almost whispered looking down.

"I'm sorry...I wish it wasn't true...make things less complicated but he makes me feel good. You're my Babe...I love to top you...he only tops me...He dominates the hell out of me and for some reason I like it." John explained.

Randy nodded. "Okay...Sunshine...Okay." It was his fault for getting tangled with Dean...this was his payment to set things right.

"Now I'm not being a hypocrite. If you want someone else on the side it's okay. Just let me know they're in the picture." John explained. He took Randy's hand. Randy nodded then looked down at their joint hands.

"I love you." John whispered. "I don't mind the weight but you need to take care of yourself. You're drinking too much again."

Randy nodded. "I know...he was like poison." Randy whispered. "At times I wanted to eat better...but it was like being pulled into a whirlpool." Randy sighed. "I...I don't know if you understand or not Sunshine." He squeezed John's hand. "Got it must make me sound pitiful."

"You have an addictive personality, Babe. I'll help you get better." John smiled. He kissed Randy's hand.

"You're the life preserver I need to get pulled from those troubled waters." Randy weakly chuckled.

"Wow...Mr. Romantic." John grinned. "Gonna sing to me again?"

Randy laughed. "I don't know if I'm still that drunk."

"It's fine. How is it you're only romantic drunk?" John had to ask.

Randy shrugged. "I had other moments...didn't I. You really think me sounding like a strangled cat is romantic?"

"I said so didn't I?" John asked softly.

"Fine...um...how about some water first so I don't sound like a strangled cat that swallowed a frog?" Randy joked. John laughed. He brought Randy a cold bottle of water. "Thanks." Randy took it to try to wet his mouth and throat. "The same ditty from five years ago?" Randy asked just to make sure.

"If you want?" John blushed.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck trying not to feel foolish. He set the water down and moved to take John's hand and pulled him closer. He looked up before he started to sing. "You are my sunshine...my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You're never know dear how much I love you. Please...don't take my...sunshine away."

John almost melted as he moved to kiss him. "That's so sweet, Babe. Really."

There may have been a slight blush to Randy's cheeks. "Thanks."

"Let me fix us a nice healthy meal. You have food in the kitchen?" John asked.

"Yeah...but not sure how healthy it is." Randy told him as he went to stand. He gave a wince. "I think I need a warm shower."

"Was I too rough?" John looked worried. Randy's bare cheeks were bruised.

"I'm sure I deserved every lick from you Sunshine." Randy gave a shaky smile as he went to waddle towards the bathroom.

"I thought you liked spankings too." John called. " I'll put cream on it later. "

"I do at times...I think I may be partly stiff from the pounding...and partly dehydrated." Randy admitted before going into the bathroom to start the shower. John dressed. He moved to the kitchen. It smelled of beer and was a mess. There was nothing healthy to cook so John ordered two meals and started cleaning.

Randy came down about twenty minutes later looking for John not smelling anything cooking. "Sunshine?" He called out.

John walked out. He was covered in dust and had a mop bucket. "Hey. I ordered chicken and salad for us. Just cleaning a little."

"Damn...I'm sorry." Randy told him looking him over. He was dressed in gym shorts and a red T-shirt.

"It's okay, Babe. I got it." John smirked. "Maybe another spanking is in order."

"Really?" Randy asked looking unsure.

John grinned. "Nah, Babe. Just pulling your leg. Your house is a mess though. What have you and Dean been up to?"

"He lives like a damn frat boy." Randy grumbled. "I was going to leave the cleaning agency a bonus."

John chuckled. "Well, I cleaned the kitchen. After we eat I'll put some cream on your ass."

"Yeah...okay, Sunshine...you just want an excuse to touch it again." Randy actually laughed.

"There's my cocky Babe back." John held out his hand. In it was the ring from earlier. "I believe this is yours."

Randy looked at it biting his lips. "Why don't you hold it for me...till I actually earned it." John's face fell slightly but he nodded. He slid it into his pocket. "Wh-what?" Randy asked seeing the look on John's face. He shook his head. "It was dumb of me to mention it."

"Nothing...just you held on to it all this time." John explained. "I didn't expect you to give it back."

"I never put it on...I didn't think I earned the right. I know what your note said...but it was clear what it was supposed to have been for." Randy told him. "Only you can tell me if I ever do earn that right."

John took Randy's hand and placed the ring in it. "I want you to wear it." He said thickly. Randy looked down at the ring feeling shocked. How could John want him to wear it with everything he put him through? How could he want him to wear it if John was having feelings for Roman? John looked at Randy's face and swallowed. "Never mind. Wear it when you're ready." He turned and moved to wait on the food.

Randy head John and followed him the ring still on his finger. "Sunshine wait...I...I'm just confused."

John turned back. His eyes looked sad. "I thought we put everything behind us...starting over."

"Yeah...starting over...does that mean yo-you would still want to marry me? Even though you admit you have feelings for someone else?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Maybe long engagement. Roman and I do not have an understanding yet. As long as you can deal with an open marriage sure."

Randy move to hug John pulling him tightly against him nodding by his shoulder. "Thank you Sunshine….thank you." His voice muffled against John's shirt.

"I love you." John whispered. His hand cupped the back of Randy's head.

"I love you too." Randy replied as his body relaxed slightly against John. John released Randy and the guys ate a short time afterward. John then lovingly rubbed Randy's ass with a cool cream. He wanted his Babe to feel loved.

In many ways Randy was beginning to feel like his old self. Well the better old self that John helped come out years before. The better version he thought had become last dealing with Dean. He was relaxing on the bed with his hands under his head as John massaged him. "You seem better." John commented. His large hands rubbed Randy's sore muscles.

"Yes...much...gl-glad you arrived when you did Sunshine." Randy replied. "Now I just need to start hitting the gym more again."

"We can do it together. I'll miss this perfect ass though." John grinned.

Randy chuckled faintly. "Yeah...but normally that does go if I want my washboard back."

"Either way is hot. You're so sexy." John praised. His hands rubbed gently.

"You're saying you wouldn't mind not having you sex god anymore?" Randy asked.

"You're my sex god regardless. I just want you happy whatever that is." John said.

"Well, we will see." Randy told him. "You know how hard that rigorous schedule can be to keep those standards."

"I don't love you because you're perfect, Babe. I'm getting older too." John reminded him.

"Thanks, Sunshine. Always stunning." Randy smiled.

The guys talked and spent time together. A few days passed before John sent Roman a message one evening. #Can you come to my room after our show?#

John got a message a few minutes later. #Sure just shoot me your room number. I'll be there.# John felt nervous as he texted out his room number. He had a feeling Roman was not going to be happy. At least Randy was doing well and seemed back to normal. It was maybe an hour after the show wrapped when there was a knock on John's door.

John opened to see Roman. He offered a smile. "Hey...Come on in." He stepped back.

"Hey yourself." Roman smiled as he walked in. Roman turned after the door shut and grabbed John pulling him in close for a kiss.

John was taken off guard by the actions. It was funny how with Randy he took the lead while Roman dominated him but both were nice. He returned the kiss. Roman smiled when the kiss broke. "How you been?" He asked as he released John giving the older man some space.

"Good...why don't you relax? There's a few things I need to talk about." John smiled and gestured Roman to the couch.

"Yeah...sure." Roman told him as he moved to sit kicking his legs out to relax.

John took a seat by Roman. "Well, I finally went to see Randy. He was a mess...he was shit faced drunk with a gun...swore he hated Dean and was going to shoot him. Dean was there but went out for more beers. I took the gun away and talked him down."

"Well damn...wonder what finally opened his eyes?" Roman commented trying not to chuckle knowing it wasn't funny but some odd humor in it.

"I think Dean was abusing him. He had bruises." John sighed. " You know the only reason he was with Dean was because Dean told him he still had that picture? He was threatening to post it online. "

"Well that's screwed up...on both accounts. No wonder if wanted to shoot that prick." Roman told him. "While I want to say he deserves it...I know it's a good thing you did show up when you did." Roman chuckled. "Wonder if Dean knows how close he was to being no more."

"No...by the time he came back Randy kicked him out." John took a breath. " Then I...spanked Randy's ass over my knee and fucked him. "

Roman raised his eyebrows with a purse of his lips before moving to rub the back of his neck. "Ah ha." He just faintly commented. Part of him now felt odd kissing John when he walked in the room.

"Needless to say we got back together." John looked worried. "On the condition that you can still be in my life. I told him something I never even admitted to myself. You've become important to me too. I have feelings for you. I don't know how you see what we have."

"Well, I thought I was seeing something." Roman told him. "I just don't know how you can take him back so quickly after he hurt you so bad."

"I love him, Rome. I have for five years. He was so ashamed of himself and he agreed to sharing. You both bring out two different sides of me." John explained. "With him I'm the guy in charge. I normally top and I'm his protector. With you I like giving over that control. I like letting go."

"I guess I can see that...I just don't know if I can agree to that, John."Roman told him. "I was seeing you as more than just a friend...more than a booty call."

John's eyes lowered but he nodded. "I understand. So did I...I still do. I thought since you need to hide liking men you could maybe date a chick in the future...and as long as she knows we could still be together."

"I need to debate it John...I will let you know one way or another...once I have time to think it over. I know to say no will be to lose you fully...at least like that. I just don't know if I want to open myself up at the chance of being shattered latter because I am at war with Randy." Roman tried to explain what was going on in his head.

John nodded again. "I completely understand. Take all the time you need."

Roman nodded. "Thanks….so anything else up?" Roman asked trying not to feel odd but didn't want to run off either.

"No...I just missed you." John admitted.

"I missed you too...if you couldn't tell." Roman replied. "Um...you mind if I tell Seth...about some of what is happening?"

John shook his head no. "No...it's cool." He inched closer to Roman.

Roman casted a glance towards John. He gave a faint lick of his lip. Would it be right if he wasn't sure he could deal with John's terms? John didn't make a move either way. His eyes were full of longing though. Roman debated a moment before he moved to grab John. "Get over here." He almost growled as he pulled the older man onto his lap to begin a heated session of kisses and gropes. John moaned as Roman almost consumed his mouth. The Samoan was just always so primal. Everything he did was dominate and animalistic and it heated the older man. "I want you." Roman commented thickly when the kisses broke. "I still need to debate my final decision...but for right now I want you."

"Take me then." John said between pants. "I always want you." Roman moved to actually scoop John up and stood with them both. He didn't even bother with moving to the bed and laid John down on the floor to begin pulling at his clothing.

"Fuck, I love this." John gasped. "Never thought I'd enjoy being ravaged."

"Well you may need to get used to it." Roman smirked after he had John's shirt of and began on his shorts. "Fuck...where's lube?" Roman asked hating needing to slow down.

"My bag." John pointed to a small carry bag nearby as his chest heaved.

"Pick…" Roman told him as he got up moving for the bag. "Get to the bed or get possible rug burns."

"I'll risk it." John said. He wanted to be taken there as he was. Roman got the lube and dropped it on the ground by John before he went to strip his own clothing. No slow seductive teasing this time. Just quick primal 'I want to get you' energy. John watched Roman with lust darkened eyes. He just wanted the younger man. John could see Roman was already showing signs of arousal as he removed the last of his clothing before he moved back down on the floor. He went for the lube and just stared intently at John as he opened it and started to apply it to himself.

John swallowed hard, watching. He felt like prey and it was so different than with Randy. It made his cock twitch. Roman moved closer to John taking a hold of his legs to lift him up. That playful almost devilish smirk on his lips as he shifted them to be able to line himself up and push into John. "Yeah...fuck." John moaned as he felt the stretch begin.

"That's it." Roman commented as he gripped John's legs and snapped his hips to drive in with a deep moan.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. His hands moved to rest over his head. He liked giving himself over to Roman. Roman's teeth bared slightly as he moved pushing their bodies together. Deep moans passed the younger man's lips.

John moaned. "No one has ever fucked me the way you do, Rome...Mmm..." He took in the feeling.

"And I take it you're not minding it." Roman commented more than asked as he shifted so John's legs were pushed back more and the larger man was pushing down into him.

"Do I look like I mind?" John moaned. Roman felt so deep with every thrust.

"No." Roman replied as his head pushed back with each thrust arching his back. His hair going back like a flowing mane that was starting to become slick by sweat.

"Damn you're hot." John reached a hand to stroke his aching cock.

"Mmmm Yeah." Roman moved to watch John. "That's it...Love see you so hot. Feeling close already...damn."

"Slap my face...not too hard." John asked as he grunted. Roman moaned with a chuckle as he moved one hand from John's leg to lean over to give John a slap. John groaned at the slight pain. Being fucked then slapped was similar to having one's hair pulled.

"That what you wanted?" Roman moaned giving another light slap. "Damn I'm close...want it?"

"Yes to both things." John moaned. "I like being your bitch." Roman may of had a hint of a smirk before the tremors wanted to begin to hit him. His head pushed back with a deep moan as Roman came. John shuddered, taking in the feeling of being filled. His face was flushed.

Roman kept John pinned under him before he took his hand placing it over John's to stroke him as well. "Okay….Johnny...your turn."

John's eyes were dark. "Put...hand to my throat. Tell me I'm going to cum for you." He had no idea where this was coming from. He was never like this with Randy.

"Hmm you are a strange one." Roman commented with a chuckle. He lowered John's legs to move over him more. His one hand on John's cock moving with his own. He then moved his other hand to lightly circle John's neck pressing him down towards the floor as he leaned near his ear. "You like...no love being at my mercy don't you. The way I mold your body...you just begging to cum for me aren't you?"

John's body shook as he was so close. "Yes...fuck...yes." He gasped out.

"Then do it." Roman told him. He then moved from John's ear to kiss him deep. John shuddered at the deep kiss. His body tensed and he came hard. Roman slowly stopped and then pulled out moving to stand. "That felt good." Roman commented offering John a hand up.

John took a hand and stood. His face had light marks. "Yeah, it was...damn."

Roman bit his lip looking at John's face. "You sure I wasn't too hard with those? I don't want to get in trouble again." He tried to joke.

"No way...I'll say it was consensual fun. No clue what gets in to me." John smiled.

"Glad I humor you?" Roman asked.

"Yeah...thanks." John gave a dimpled smile. "I guess when you decide either way call me. I would sure hate to lose you though."

"Yeah...well...can I get a quick wash before I blow?" Roman asked.

"Of course. Take your time, Rome." John nodded.

"Thanks." Roman headed for the bathroom and got showered before he got dressed.

John was waiting when Roman came out. "Guess it's my turn to shower." He pulled Roman close for a final kiss. He missed the big smile on the younger man's face.

Roman returned the kiss. "Want me to show myself out?"

"If you want. See you around Fabio." John winked. Roman raised a brow then laughed before he moved to get dressed. By that time John was still in the shower and he made his way out knowing he had some hard choices to debate.

Seth was eating breakfast in the hotel cafe the next morning when Roman joined him. He offered a smile. "Hey, Man. Join me?" Seth was eating egg whites and fruit.

"Hey." Roman greeted Seth before he grabbed a seat looking at the menu.

"What happened to that big ass smile you've had lately? Bad night?" Seth asked. Roman had a stoic look to him.

"Yeah...something like that...um...you mind if we go to one of our rooms to talk when we're done?" Roman asked.

"Nope. That's cool." Seth nodded. " Oh...I played Mario Kart with Randy last night. He seemed a lot better. Happier. Guess he figured his shit out. "

"He was around last night?" Roman asked before he even thought.

Seth nodded. "Yeah...must have a new guy. He was wearing a ring."

"A ring?" Roman asked shocked then ducked his head briefly.

"Yeah...looked like a platinum band. Who cares?" Seth asked.

"Well, Something like that you know didn't come from Dean's hands." Roman commented.

"I said new guy. He was happy again." Seth chuckled. " No shit. If it was Dean it would be a cheap piece from a thrift store. "

"Yeah more than likely." Roman replied placing his order when the waiter came over. Seth went back to eating. He was hungry. Roman's food arrived shortly. The guys ate with small talk before returning to Seth's room.

"So, what's up?" Seth asked when they were in the room.

Roman moved to sit. "You want to know what or shall I say who put a smile on my face recently?"

"You've been seeing someone?" Seth looked shocked as he sat too. "You been holding out on me?"

"Well, they can be a little private." Roman told him. "The thing is...they told me last night they got back with an Ex...while also caring for me...they want to be able to see us both."

Seth sighed. "Fuck...sorry, Rome. That sucks. What does the ex think?"

"From the sound of it...their cool with it...they have an open relationship. They told me they would even be cool if I found a girl at some point." Roman shook his head. "Man you know me...I normally don't react this way to anyone. Yeah I had hook ups over the years...but never to this point."

"It's a guy? Do you...love them?" Seth tried to process it all.

"Yeah a guy...and I don't know...I thought maybe." Roman told him. "I just don't know if I can play second fiddle."

"Damn...that's a tough one. I guess you have to decide what hurts worse...not having them at all or sharing." Seth said. "I admit I've never seen you so happy."

"Well their Ex...just came back in the picture a couple days ago...and it seems there is more to the story then I knew." Roman told him taking a deep breath. "It's John."

"John? I thought you hated him...well, didn't like him." Seth said.

"Yeah...I don't know...I guess is some screwed up way the mess with Dean brought us together." Roman told him. "So...yeah if you can't pull the pieces together...the 'new' guy that made Randy seem like his old self is actually his 'old' guy."

"Damn I should have guessed." Seth shook his head. " Well, if you do decide to try it I'd talk to Ran. Make sure all this is cool. "

"You think John may be playing us both?" Roman questioned maybe sounding slightly mad or defensive. "After what Dean put us through? I had to question John why he took Randy back so easily. Would you believe Dean was blackmailing Randy...then he got abusive… John said Randy was so drunk he was planning on shooting Dean at his house before John went to check on him."

"Fuck, Dean's an idiot to push Randy. No, I don't think John's that way. I just think he wants you both so much he may not see if Randy's jealous." Seth explained.

"Yeah...maybe...damn." Roman mumbled shaking his head.

"Or maybe he is cool with it. They had an open relationship before." Seth said.

"Yeah...with no feelings attached...John has feelings for us both...and I am guessing more for Randy...yes i know they have a longer history...but he's wearing a damn ring." Roman told him trying not to explode. "Little hard to compete with that."

"Sorry, Man. You can't compare a five-year relationship with one that started a few weeks ago." Seth reasoned. "It takes time to form memories."

"Exactly...how can I compete?!" Roman snapped faintly before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Man...John said he has Randy...so he's cool if I find someone else...but I don't think that's me...you know me...I'm a run on all cylinders type."

"I don't think the idea is to compete with Randy. Maybe you both give John different things?" Seth reasoned.

"We do...but...damn." Roman locked his jaw giving a frustrated growl.

"Hey...settle down, Big Guy." Seth said, seeing the dark frustration in Roman's eyes. " To react this strongly you must really care. "

"Yeah...I guess." Roman replied his chest wanting to heave. "I...I can't settle on just being buddies...that have bootie calls. I can't leave the emotion at the door. If that hadn't started...then yeah fine I could have dealt with Randy in the picture."

Seth put a hand on Roman's shoulder. "I get that. You just look like you want to drag John off caveman style."

Roman gave a laugh. "He actually may like that." He smirked with a chuckle. He then stopped. "Sorry Man."

"What are you apologizing for?" Seth asked.

"Yeah true...you used to tell me about all your exploits." Roman chuckled.

"Hey, I'm still a player." Seth shook his head. "Never thought John would be the type to like it rough. He always seems so in charge."

"Oh, I think he is more so with Randy...as you said we offer different things." Roman replied.

Seth nodded. "See no competition...different things. Maybe you should chat with Ran. "

"Yeah maybe." Roman replied faintly feeling unsure.

"Ran's a cool guy believe me. He's not all he seems." Seth moved to stand. "Gotta run, Rome. Media work."

Roman got up. "Okay man sure...see ya." Roman showed himself out. He was waiting on the elevator when he pulled his phone out. He texted John. #Think I need to speak to the third party before I choice anything. Where can I find Randy?#

John wrote back. #He should be still in the suite. He's off until tonight.# John left the suite number.

Roman recognized the number from the night before. Of course they would be sharing a room again. He got on the elevator and hit the button for the higher floor. #Did you actually propose to him?# Roman had to ask.

#It's complicated. When we broke up I gave him the ring I was holding to propose. So he had it when we got back together. I told him we'd take it slow and it would be a long engagement.# John replied after a minute. Roman was reading the reply as he stepped off the elevator. He shook his head. He was competing with a long time relationship that now had another layer. He put his phone away as he moved down the hall.

Roman reached the room and knocked. As he waited he felt his heart race and his palms feeling sweaty. What if Randy said no? Could he just walk away or would he fight what he was sure would be a losing battle? The door opened with Randy looking out. He gave a smirk with a chuckle. "I wondered when you would show up." He told Roman. "Come on in." He moved to let him pass shutting the door behind him.

"You did?" Roman asked.

"Yeah...I was told you two talked last night." Randy replied as he moved to sit. "I am guessing you are either going to ask me how I feel about this arrangement...or try to intimidate me to leave." Randy folded his hands as he leaned back and kicked his feet out. "Well If it's the first...I'mm be dead honest...I don't like it...but I respect it. I fucked up and I know it...I fucked up to try to help John instead of just telling him...but I fucked up all the same. Because of that I have a price to pay and it seems that price is sharing my sunshine with someone else...you." Randy fiddled with the ring slightly which of course drew Roman's focus.

Randy couldn't help give a faint thin line smirk seeing Roman's focus. "Now if you're not willing to share as well...I can tell you now you better step off now or you will just hurt yourself and John in the process. John and I had an understanding of we had bedmates...with no strings. I was the first one to create a tangled mess because of Dean...now John has strings tied to you. The thing you will need to realize Roman…" Randy slowly shifted to sit up and lean forward looking up at Roman with the heavy predatory look. "No matter what other strings may try to come into play...the one between John and me is the thickest and strongest. So you need to decide...can you deal with having a thread that may not be as strong?" He smirked with a chuckle.

"So...I don't need to worry about you pushing me out if I stay?" Roman asked.

"As long as you show me the same courtesy." Randy replied.

"And what about us?" Roman pondered.

"What about us?" Randy asked.

"Well…" For some reason Roman now got the faintly cocky smirk. "Despite you whole bravado...We both know John will still be gone at times...we both know you have a high drive...and we also both know you like being taken."

"Whoa...whoa...I never said anything about between us." Randy quickly stammered before he realized it.

Roman chuckled. "Hey just a thought Man. Wouldn't it be better to have your bed filled by a man already in your fiancee's life then some stranger that could create an even more tangled web? I highly doubt John would be jealous on either side...just a thought." Roman told him with a wink and a suck of his teeth. "Well I think I have what I need...later Man." Roman turned to leave the suite.

"Fucking cocking son of a Bitch!" Randy exclaimed after Roman left. He then laughed shaking his head. "Damn remind me of a younger me...is that good or bad?"

John felt nervous that evening as he relaxed with Randy after the show in their suite. Roman never spoke to him at the show. "Um...did Roman come to see you today?" He asked.

"Yeah he did...he said he needed some more time to think." Randy replied as he moved to pull John against him on the couch.

"Oh...okay. He asked me if I proposed to you. No clue why." John said.

"Well I do wear the ring Sunshine...maybe he weighs a fiancee more then he would just a boyfriend?" Randy told him. "Wouldn't you?"

John nodded. "What did he say?"

"He just wanted my view on things...then said he needed to weigh the situation." Randy told him.

John smirked. "Was you a good Babe or a bad Viper?"

Randy gave a faint chuckle. "I just gave him the truth."

"Oh, boy...you're both such cocky SOBs." John groaned. " Long as it doesn't turn into a dick measuring contest. "

Randy gave a laugh. "I was going to say I can see what you see in him."

"You have to admit he's pretty hot too." John stated.

Randy gave a faint smirk. "Well, I don't know."

"Maybe you two could be friends...ohhh a threesome fun time." John said thickly.

"A threesome?" Randy asked looking over. "Oh, you told him I tend to be the bottom?"

"No...I didn't tell him anything about you." John admitted.

"Well, somehow he knew." Randy replied. "That or he grasped straws."

"Oh...that's right I told him I only top you." John remembered. "Why, what did he say?"

Randy took a deep breath. "He...well he may have mentioned about me and him...when you're away on set." Randy faintly mumbled the statement.

"You two...alone? Does it interest you?" John asked.

"I don't know Sunshine." Randy told him. "I switch when I'm with other guys. Plus very few are actually more imposing then I am."

John nodded. "Well, you won't get any pressure from me. That's up to you both. For all I know he may decline my offer. I don't know how into me he is."

"If I had a guess?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?" John asked, looking.

"You said we are a lot alike." Randy replied. "I think that may be your answer."

"So, you're saying he's really into me?" John clarified. " Or just our personalities go well together. "

"Maybe both." Randy told John.

John gave a dimpled smile. He moved to kiss Randy's ringed finger. "I'm sure you won't let him forget who is the fiance."

Randy smirked. "Not hardly...I made sure it was clear I was allowing this...but that I still had top spot."

John raised an eyebrow. "Bad Babe need a spanking?"

"How was that bad? Am I not?" Randy looked puzzled.

"Course you are. I can just see your cocky ass rubbing it in." John laughed.

"I just want to make sure he knows...I may have screwed up...but you forgave me." Randy commented.

"Yes, I know. " John nodded. The guys talked and spent the evening together. A few days passed and John wondered if Roman would ever decide.

The next Raw there was a knock on John's locker room door. John walked to open it. Roman was standing there with what could be considered a nervous smile. "Hey John."

"Hey...come on in." John ushered the younger man in and shut the door.

Roman moved into the room looking before looking at John. "Sorry I didn't get in touch sooner."

"It's fine, Rome. I told you to take all the time you need." John assured him.

Roman nodded. "I want to try." He told John. "I am not happy about it...just like I know Randy isn't."

"No he's not but he'll deal." John told him.

"And I guess so will I." Roman replied as he moved up to John. He looked down towards him slightly. "Why do I want to taste those lips every time I see them?"

John cracked a smile. "Go ahead." He offered.

Roman took a hand to tilt John's head to lean down for a kiss that he fought not to let grow too heated. He chuckled when it broke. "You know that's something I never did before? I never took a chance doing anything at the arenas."

"I never have either past a kiss." John admitted.

"Pardon if I tell you I'm a little surprised...with...well how energetic you two seem to be." Roman told John as he moved back to give them a little space.

"Hey, you and Randy both have bigger drives than I do." John laughed. He moved to lock the door. "I wouldn't mind changing that though."

Roman raised his eyebrows a little surprised. "Wh-what?" He pulled at the collar of his shirt. He then seemed to relax with a smirk. "What you have in mind?"

"Hmm...want to feel my mouth and see if I have other uses than cutting a promo?" John offered.

"Oh damn." Roman husked out looking John over and feeling his cock twitch. "Get over here then." He wet his lips before moving to the belt of his pants.

John walked to where Roman stood. "You know you thought of shutting me up during our promos." He joked.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah just never thought I would be like this."

"You had fantasies. Admit it." John laughed.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one. Now on your knees." Roman told John as he moved the open and push down his pants and briefs. "And you better not spill any."

John's cock twitched at the demanding tone. Why did he let Roman order him around? He lowered down. "I won't spill." He said thickly, looking at the impressive member.

Roman looked down at John. "You want a towel for yourself? Or don't you think you're be getting off?"

"This is just for you...a thank you." John said thickly.

"Hey who am I to refuse." Roman replied. "In that case." He took a hold of his cock slowly stroking the lower half.

John looked with hunger. He moved to lean forward. "Feed it to me."

Roman took his free hand and placed it on the back of John's head as he brought the tip towards his lips. John opened to let Roman slide his cock into his mouth. He began to suck with quiet slurping sounds. Roman moved to bite his bottom lip as he pushed John's head forward pushing himself deeper. Part of him knew the sounds outside and the door itself would muffle anything, yet a piece of him always worried being discovered. John gave a soft moan as Roman almost forced him to take his cock deeper. It was such a turn on though he had no clue why. Roman continued with almost muffled grunts and not the normal almost boisterous talking he normally did during their encounters. It was only a few minutes before his grunts became heavier pants opening his mouth. "Al-almost there." He told or warned John in a harsh whisper. John remembered Roman saying he liked his balls touched during oral so he reached a hand to gently squeeze them. "Ah….damn." Roman commented with a groan as his balls tightened and he came filling John's mouth.

John was careful to drink every drop. He then removed his mouth and stood to his feet. "Guess you'll be real relaxed for your match now."

Roman gave a light laugh. "Yeah, something like that." He moved to carefully fix his outfit.

John gave a smile though his face looked flushed. "Thank you for agreeing to try. I do care about you."

"Same here John...if I didn't...I wouldn't have said I will try to work with Randy."

"Want to stop by my suite tonight? You can help me work off some steam." John offered.

"Sounds good..least I could do." Roman smirked. Held his arms out. "Am I ring ready again?"

John nodded. "Look good. See you later. I'll go gargle with mouthwash."

"Yeah could be a promo issue." Roman chuckled. "See you after the show." Roman headed for the door heading out.


	9. Chapter 9

The show passed as usual. Later that night back at the hotel when Roman knocked at John's suite Randy answered the door. John was showering. Roman has a smile till he saw Randy. It then faded. Randy chuckled. "I take it you were not expecting me."

"No...thought John was flying solo tonight." Roman replied as he walked in.

"Well so sorry to disappoint you." Randy told him.

"Yeah...I just bet." Roman replied moving for a chair.

"Oh yeah...make yourself at home." Randy told him as he moved to sit. "John should be out shortly.

John walked out wrapped in a towel. He grinned at the two. "Wow...nice eye candy."

"Thanks, Sunshine...not bad yourself." Randy told him.

"Sunshine? And who said he was talking to you?" Roman told Randy.

"I was talking about seeing you both at once." John smiled at Roman. " Oh, Sunshine is Randy's pet name for me. "

"I guess I can see that." Roman replied.

"And you better not start using it either." Randy told him.

"Oh calm your jets over there." Roman told Randy.

"Come on, Be nice, Babe. Please." John asked Randy as he sat in the towel.

"Yeah...sure." Randy replied as he looked John over.

"So...what we doing?" Roman asked. "The Viper taking a hike?"

"Hardly." Randy told him. "I left last time for your little talk...I am not going to give up more time unless I need to."

Roman shrugged. "Fine whatever. I, of course, prefer to get John...and you're not getting this ass...so I guess you need to decide if John will fuck you or blow you."

"And what if I said I wanted those thick lips of your on my cock." Randy retorted.

"Try again buddy." Roman replied calmly.

"Mmm...that sounds hot but I don't think Rome gives blowjobs, Babe." John told Randy.

"Has he ever even tried?" Randy pondered.

"I have no desire to." Roman replied thickly.

"Awe not even to humor John?" Randy almost taunted.

"No." Roman replied shortly.

John bit his lip. "I don't care then. You two decide."

Randy tried not to huff. "Well your ass and mouth are out...and John's ass is taken...Would you want to blow my Sunshine...or tap me?"

"I can fuck you if you want." John agreed . "You always feel good."

"Okay." Randy told John getting up. He moved to the bedroom area.

"Who know it would be such the production." Roman commented as he got up.

"Sorry." John said softly. Roman sounded very annoyed. John only wanted to have fun with the two guys.

"Not your fault...I'm just the immovable object that wants nothing to do with his hard place." Roman chuckled moving for the bedroom. "Sorry I just don't do those things."

John nodded. "Not even for me? You never told me oral was out. Guess we need to talk." He stood, the towel riding low.

"I'll think about it...just not the first time with all of us." Roman related slightly. Why did it seem like maybe John could sweet talk him if he tried.

John nodded. "Okay, Rome." He smiled when they all reached the bedroom. " So...who wants to unwrap me...then unwrap the other? "

Randy already had the lube out and was working on his shirt. "Each other?" Randy asked. "I'll be nice and let him unwrap you Sunshine."

"How sweet of you Randy." Roman replied as he moved behind John wrapping his arms around him before sliding them down to the towel.

John gave a shudder as Roman's large hands touched his stomach. "The anticipation building already Johnny?" Roman asked not noticing Randy's eyes on them both. Roman took a hold of the towel from John to open it and tossed it to the side.

"You might say that." John said thickly. " Especially after earlier. "

"Yeah, I do owe you." Roman told John as he moved one hand to grope John's ass. Randy tried not to narrow his eyes as he moved to stand and strip. Roman looked over. "I thought your Sunshine wanted us to do that to each other. Isn't that right Johnny?"

John nodded. "I'd like to see that at least."

"Okay, Sunshine." Randy told John moving closer. "Well, you'll need to take your hands off him...for a few moments at least." Randy addressed Roman.

"Yeah...guess so...but he's just so fun to touch." Roman replied moving away trying not to smirk. John had to shake his head at Roman. He moved to get a good view of the two men. "Well, I guess you first...since you have less for me to remove."

Randy smirked and shrugged. "Well, I guess on your knees then."

"Or I could just pick you up and make you lay down for me." Roman smirked back.

John chuckled. "That would be interesting."

"Don't give hi...WHOA!" Randy started to say then yelped as Roman moved to lift him up almost over his shoulder and carried him the few feet to deposit him on the bed. He then moved to grab Randy's shorts to pull them off.

"Well since you're down there already…" Randy replied.

"Don't push." Roman replied stepping back. His eyes may have roamed over Randy slightly taking in the nude form. "Your turn." Randy's eyes narrowed some as he moved to get up from the bed.

John gave a slight pant. "That was hot." His hand lowered to stroke his cock. The tension but also lust could be felt in the room.

Randy looked over hearing John, his eyes lowering some towards John's manhood. "That heated you Sunshine?"

"Sounds that way." Roman replied. "So we getting this show on the road?

Randy drew a breath as he moved towards Roman and went to work his shirt off. He tried to take his time for John's sake.

"Of course. Two sexy guys...what's not to love?" John answered. His eyes watched every movement. Randy went to lower to remove Roman's boots while Roman's eyes were trained on John. Randy then moved to Roman's jeans. He pulled them down and off.

"Damn." Randy almost whispered out seeing the thick bulge of Roman's briefs. He almost felt his mouth go dry before he went to remove them as well. He thought he may have the younger man beat on length, but that Roman had him beat on girth.

"Why don't you give it a suck, Babe? Get him ready for me." John said thickly.

"You want to see that Sunshine?" Randy asked looking over. He had to wonder how it went from him trying to feel Roman's full lips to John now suggesting he do it.

"Of course. Either way would be hot." John replied. Randy looked back at Roman before he took his hand to take a hold of the younger man's manhood stroking it slowly. Roman fought making any cocky commented not wanting Randy to bite him or anything.

"Damn, this is hot. Maybe then Rome can return the favor." John panted.

"How bout it...I warm you...you warm me?" Randy commented.

"Why don't I see me getting out of this." Roman told them.

"Hey...fairs fairs." Randy commented before he leaned in to lick the tip of Roman's cock before sliding it past his lips.

"Oh Damn." Roman gave a faint gasp.

"Mmm...sexy." John almost whispered.

"Fine...fine." Roman relented with a pant. Randy hummed as he drew the younger man deeper.

"My Babe is good at that." John praised as he watched.

"Yeah I see...wonder how good he is….Damn...when he wants to." Roman forced the words.

"He can make me see stars in minutes." John moaned. His hand moved up and down along his cock.

"I believe that...he co-continues you won't get your fun though." Roman commented as he went to pull back but Randy moved a hand to his ass to hold him there.

"Um...Babe...no being sneaky. Let Rome go." John chided. "Want a spanking?"

Randy let go on Roman and moved off. "I'll need to remember that." Roman Joked.

"Don't get ideas." Randy told him as he wiped his lips slightly as he stood. "Well, your turn...I even be nice and get on the bed." The older man commented as he moved to the bed to lay down on his back.

John sat in a chair to watch. This had his full attention. Roman moved his way over towards the bed. He moved to place one knee on the bed and moved to grasp Randy's cock and slowly leaned in. "Oh come on big boy...surely you can handle me." Randy told him.

Roman looked up at him. "Watch it or you may see how much of a bite this big dog has."

John had to chuckle at the words. "Give him some slack, Babe. He's being a good sport."

"Okay, okay Sunshine...he best watch it." Randy told John. "He tried it and he'll lose those pearlies."

Roman lifted back up looking at John. "Why am I doing this again?"

John sighed. These two felt like pulling teeth. "Fuck it, Rome. All you've both been doing is comparing how big of tops you are and acting like I'm forcing this. It's exhausting." John's hand left his cock.

"Sorry, Johnny...I behaved when he was doing it...he's just been jaw-jacking me the whole time." Roman told him.

Randy sighed. "I'll stop...sorry Sunshine." He looked at Roman. "I'll stop...come one before you lose the steam you already have." Roman looked back and went to try to start again. He slowly leaned to take Randy's cock between his lips and along his tongue. John nodded as he watched carefully. Roman tried not the gag as the feeling when he went a little too far. "You can focus near the head and stroke the base." Randy told him actually trying to offer some help. Roman tried to listen to Randy's suggestion.

John smiled at Randy's attitude. "Yeah...looks nice, Rome."

Roman had one hand on Randy's cock and one on his own to prevent him from getting too soft. "Okay...you're good." Randy commented. "I think I'm ready for a little sunshine in my life." He chuckled faintly. Roman slowly moved to get off of Randy and the bed.

John moved for the lube. "Get into position, Babe."

Randy shifted up on the bed and bent his knees up and parted them to open himself up. "Oh yeah...come get me."

John moved between Randy's legs. "You need to be stretched, Babe?"

"I can handle it Sunshine...plus I think we been keeping our guest waiting long enough." Randy told him. John lined up his cock and groaned as he began to push inside. Randy felt snug around his cock as he pushed deeper. "Mmm." Randy gave a moan.

John began to move in and out of Randy. He gave a moan with each thrust. "Always good, Babe."

"Mmm Yeah...that's it Sunshine." Randy told John. Roman went for the lube to slowly stroke himself to get ready for when John was.

John moved a few minutes before forcing himself to pause. "Go on, Rome." He said.

Roman moved to get on the bed behind John. He was getting ready to work to join the coupling but instead, he released his cock then give John an open-handed slap across his ample ass. John jumped. He moaned, driving forward into Randy hard. "Damn Sunshine." Randy gasped. "What the?" Roman got a faint smirk thinking this could be fun and he slapped John's ass again.

Roman's slap was so hard it drove John slightly forward into Randy again. "Fuck, Rome...yes." John moaned.

"Knew that would get you." Roman gave a third hit.

"Oh fuck." Randy groaned as the quick movements.

John groaned at the sting. "Damn, Rome...fuck me. Hard."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Roman commented as he moved into position so he could slowly push into John. "Yeah...mouths can be nice, but this is better."

"Thanks...you always feel good. Don't hold back any." John said to Roman.

"Whoa, Sunshine...um...not alone here." Randy slightly protested.

"Oh relax...surely you can handle me." Roman commented as he took John's hips to snap forward driving the older man into Randy.

"Fuck." Randy exclaimed.

"Mmm...exactly." John moaned. "Loving the double stimulation."

"Yeah...that's it." Roman almost growled as he pulled John back with him part of the way before he could repeat the process of driving hard into John that then hit Randy. Randy jerked and shuddered but had a feeling protesting would get nowhere and he just had to try to go along with it.

John saw the look on Randy's face. "You okay, Babe?" He gave a heated moan.

"I...I'll deal...not...used to it." Randy panted out as Roman continued the harsh quick actions.

John moaned as Roman drilled him. "Fuck, don't know how long I'll last with double stimulation."

"It's okay Sun-shine...oh fuck." Randy moaned as something in the angle changed slightly making his cock jerk in response.

"Yeah go ahead Guys." Roman replied with a pant as he continued.

"Right there, Babe? Feel good?" John asked his fiance.

"Yeah...fuck...damn...go-gonna feel it la-later though." Randy panted out as his body was rattled. He took a hand to stroke himself since John already warned about maybe being close already.

John shuddered as Roman drilled him. He was able to last a few minutes before he came with a drawn out moan. "Damn Johnny." Roman slowed down a little. "Want me to stop and just jerk off...or keep drilling you both?"

"Up to Randy." John panted.

"I can jerk off." Randy told them.

"Fine." Roman pulled out and moved to the chair John was on before and sat down to begin stroking himself while watching the two men. John pulled out of Randy. He bit his lip, wanting to help the men but not knowing where to go. Randy shifted slightly to prop himself up with one arm while panting as he touched himself with the other. "Go ahead Johnny...give Randy a taste...I'm coated anyways." Roman suggested as if reading John's dilemma.

John nodded. He moved to Randy, bending down. "Feed it to me, Babe."

"Oh yeah Sunshine." Randy smirked as he moved to sit up and steady his cock as he moved his other hand to move it to the back of John's head lowering it. John allowed himself to be guided down and sucked eagerly. Randy always tasted good to him. "That's it Sunshine...help me see stars." Randy panted. Roman looked on and groaned as he worked himself into a small frenzy watching the two older men.

John's mouth ran up and down Randy's length. His hand moved to cup Randy's balls, squeezing lightly. "Fuck Sunshine you're good at that." Randy moaned out as he relaxed back. It was only a couple minutes before Randy hit his end and cried out as he came. Before John could even fully move to say anything a deeper cry came from the chair as Roman cupped the head of his cock as he finished as well trying to catch most of his release in his other hand.

John swallowed then moved to smile at Randy. "That was nice."

"Yeah...seemed enjoyable all the way around." Randy replied.

"Yeah." Roman replied faintly before he got up moving towards the bathroom.

John kissed Randy when Roman was gone. "Thanks for being good...in the end."

"Thanks Sunshine...I'm going to feel that later though...you actually like it that way?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...sometimes...I asked Roman to slap my face and spank me before." John admitted.

"Is that...what you want from me?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know...you never seemed into that type of thing...well other than when you cuff me." John replied. " That started after our I Quit match. "

"Yeah...sorry Sunshine...except for your ass I would feel wrong striking you." Randy told him.

John nodded. "It's okay. Guess that fantasy stays in the ring."

"Hey as you said different things from each...right?" Randy tried not to sound worried.

"Yeah, Babe." John nodded with a smile.

Roman returned toweling off. "I would have offered for Randy to go first...but it looked like you two wanted a moment."

"How nice of you." Randy looked over as he replied.

John stood up. "Wait for me to clean? Don't run off, okay?"

"Yeah...sure." Roman replied. He thought Randy would go next.

"Should we clean together?" Randy asked John. "You can help me with a few spots."

"Okay...don't leave yet, Rome." John begged.

"Can I get dressed?" Roman asked.

"Of course. I just wanted to kiss you and I doubt you want to kiss Viper breath." John smiled.

Roman laughed. "Okay, I'll wait Johnny." John walked into the bathroom with Randy. He moved to set the shower. Randy moved to wait by the sink. "Screw feeling it in the morning...I'm feeling that shit now."

"I'm sorry, Babe. Are you in pain?" John asked softly in concern.

"No worse than some matches." Randy tried to joke.

"I'm sorry. You should have told me to stop." John worried. "Come on. I'll wash you."

Randy moved to get into the shower. "Don't be sorry...as you said it was my call." John gently washed Randy. He started with his back then his ass. He felt bad Randy was sore. Randy tried not to hiss when John helped clean his ass.

John looked worried. "How sore are you? Be honest."

"It's fine Sunshine. Honestly...relax and let's get done so your lil toy can be on his way." Randy replied.

"He's not my toy. He's special." John said lowly in a warning tone. "If he was my toy I wouldn't have asked him to stay."

Randy didn't know why but he gave a shudder. "Okay." He almost whispered.

"Sorry...I just hate hearing him called my toy...he's all alone...and he cares about me." John said.

"Yeah...fine." Randy said still not looking at John. At least John didn't ask Roman to stay. John kissed Randy's back before moving to wash himself. Randy closed his eyes trying to relax at the kiss. He moved to rinse off before shifting for John to get under the water.

John washed and rinsed. The guys got out and dried off. John wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the bedroom. Roman was dressed and sitting in the chair. John walked to sit on Roman's lap. He pulled him in for a kiss. Roman moved to pull John tight returning the kiss to the point of ravaging his mouth and leaving the older man breathless. By that time Randy returned drying himself off and moving to find lounge pants for bed.

John was panting as he buried his face against Roman's neck. "Thank you for tonight."

Roman gave a faint sound moving his neck to expose it more. "Yeah...it was good." John kissed softly across the tan skin. Roman gave a faint gasp. Maybe one of the softest sounds John had ever heard from the younger man.

John was shocked at the response. "You like that?" He mumbled as he sucked softly on Roman's neck.

"Oh damn." Roman almost whispered with the gasp moving to hold John closer. Randy tried to ignore the display. John continued for a short time, feeling Roman almost tremble under him. "Ke-keep that up...I may be ready...for round three." Roman husked out. Being a guy and more so one with facial hair he doesn't ever remember a time his neck had been messed with before.

John glanced over to see Randy. He then looked back at Roman. "What do you want from me, Rome?"

"No-nothing tonight...ma-maybe you should stop." Roman had to force himself to say. Randy moved to the main room of the suite to sit and turned the TV on looking for late night news.

"Oh...okay." John stopped and moved off Roman's lap. Roman tried to discreetly move a hand to adjust himself as he stood up.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line." John said.

"No...it felt good John." Roman told him. "Not like I tried to stop you."

John yawned. "Well...I think I'll get ready for bed. I hope to see you soon."

"Okay...night John." Roman told him heading out. "Night Randy." He called out before leaving only getting a faint wave from Randy on the couch.

"I'm going to bed, Babe." John called out with a yawn. Randy moved to shut the TV off and secured the suite door before going to join John.

John was out of the towel and in bed wearing boxers. He gave another yawn.

"I'm coming Sunshine." Randy replied as he moved to get into the bed next to John. John moved to kiss Randy deeply as he had Roman. Randy returned the kiss then chuckled. "I thought you were tired...or did you just not want me left out?"

"Never too tired to kiss you, Babe." John replied. He refused to admit he was worried Randy felt left out.

"Good to know Sunshine." Randy replied as he rolled to cut the light then back to hold John. John fell asleep soon after. He was exhausted. Randy soon fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile Roman returned to his room. He looked around the single room and his mind couldn't help compare it to the multi-room suites John always seemed to get. He knows John said he only did it because he hated small spaces. Roman was sure he also did it because he could. He knew he was slowly raising or at least trying to raise to that same level. It would take time though. Even if he did would he raise his level of living? It was odd he almost envied how they lived yet another part of him almost liked the simpler things.

Maybe it was because he remembers how much his family struggled at times when his father thought they had to 'live high on the hog' because he was a wrestler. He moved to get ready for bed trying not to dwell too much on those thoughts so he could get some sleep. A few weeks passed before John was called away again to film another movie. This time he was the lead in a family comedy. He jokingly told Randy and Roman to be nice and not kill each other.

Roman figured he would have a few weeks if not months of just hanging out with Seth. He was figuring with John away Randy would be on a purely Smackdown rotation. A few more weeks passed with John gone. Roman received a text from Randy one evening. #Hey. Want to meet up soon? Let's say I have a major itch and John says you can scratch it.#

Roman was off the next couple days and was working out at a local gym. He saw the message when he got to the locker room. #When and where? I'm not on the road. Besides I thought you hate how I scratch.#

The reply was a few minutes coming. #I'm at John's. I'm off as well. You scratch a little hard but I feel awkward looking elsewhere without asking John.#

#Will be a couple hours. You buying me dinner first?# Roman sent the message then laughed as he gathered his things for his shower waiting for Randy's reply.

#Sure nice big steak.# Randy rolled his eyes. He'd deal with the cocky kid to get his rocks off.

#I'll shower and be on my way.# Roman told him before putting the phone away and heading for the showers.

#Okay.# Randy still didn't like Roman but he needed to get laid. He was going crazy with John away but learned from his past mistakes.

Roman got cleaned and dressed in long shorts and a dark blue muscle shirt. He then headed for the almost two-hour drive to John's place. He couldn't help but wonder how Randy knew he was off as well or did the older man just roll the dice. He hoped Randy knew he was joking about the buying him dinner and he was just going to cook for them. Was Randy even a good cook? Roman needed to remind himself that many cultures were not like his were the men actually did most of the meals.


	10. Chapter 10

When Roman arrived Randy was dressed in a light grey t-shirt and jeans. He gestured the Samoan to come on in. "Hey...I ordered your steak."

"Thanks...I'll need that energy." Roman commented with a smirk after he walked in.

Randy nodded. "We need to talk about the fucking thing though. I'm willing to bottom but last time with John and you I limped for two days. I'm not like John. You need to tone it down a bit."

Roman looked at Randy and pursed his lips slightly. "Yeah...sure I can do that...I have more than one setting." He chuckled.

Randy cracked a small smile. "Good to know." He led the younger man into the kitchen.

Roman followed Randy and took a seat at the island. "See I'm not unreasonable." Roman stated. "We establish things in advance and it should be smooth." He smiled faintly. "Like you already stated you don't mind being the bottom...while I do...so that's settled. You don't like the wild man routine...so I'll tone it down. Anything else before the food gets here?"

Randy shook his head. "No...any idea when John will be back? I couldn't reach him yesterday."

"Nope...he never told me his shooting schedule." Roman admitted.

"I miss him." Randy walked to the fridge. " Beer, wine, or water? "

"Beer works." Roman replied. "And same here."

"I'm sure." Randy said simply. He brought Roman a beer.

"Thanks." Roman told him popping it open.

The food arrived and they ate. Randy kept casting glances at Roman. "How did you know John liked it so...rough?" He had to ask at last.

Roman tried to think. "I don't think I did...except that I told him what I wanted to do and the thought of trying it like that turned him on. Things like slapping his face and holding his neck he told me.

"I never knew. All those years together I had no idea." Randy looked pained to admit it.

"Well...he keeps saying something about two sides. Maybe he doesn't want those things from you." Roman told him. Randy just nodded. He didn't seem too sure. It was obvious he was worried. He glanced at his ring between bites. Roman noticed the actions and tried not to shake his head seeing they both had the same yet different insecurities when it came to John.

They finished and Randy threw out the trash. "Well, if you don't mind I'm pretty horny." He said bluntly.

"Fine by me, lead the way." Roman told him as he got up. Randy led the way up to the master bedroom. He wasted little time stripping out of the tight pants and shirt. Roman tried not to laugh at Randy's enthusiasm. "Need stretching?" Roman asked as he began to strip.

"Yeah...maybe." Randy admitted. "You're thick."

Roman smirked. "Yeah...maybe. Well I guess get some lube...then hands and knees since it's easier?"

"Sounds good." Randy moved to look for lube. "Fuck, how does John deal without on the set?"

"Beats me...how does he do it any other time he films? Or has he hooked with co-stars?" Roman asked.

"Not that I know of. Guess I was always the bigger hound." Randy cracked a smirk.

"Wanting action from the big dog." Roman chuckled faintly.

"Yeah yeah." Randy handed Roman the lube. He may have looked him over a moment before walking to the bed.

"Damn I was only cracking a joke." Roman commented as he took the lube to open it.

"Well stop yapping and get over here." Randy said as he got on his hands and knees.

Roman rolled his eyes as he moved towards the bed. He moved to kneel with one leg on the bed as he put some lube on the couple fingers so he could use them to begin stretching Randy. He set the lube down bracing his free hand on Randy's lower back as he slowly worked the two fingers between his cheeks and pushed inside. Randy gave an intake of breath. Even Roman's fingers were large.

"You okay?" Roman asked even as he tried not to be annoyed. If he could handle John surely he could handle a few fingers.

"Yeah...fine. Feels good." Randy said after a moment.

"Good." Roman replied relaxing slightly as he slowly pumped then scissored his fingers to stretch Randy before he then moved to find Randy's nerve bundle. Roman's finger brushed Randy just right and the older man gave a heated gasp. Roman gave a faint smile as he used a finger to massage the spot again.

"Fuck. Been missing that." Randy admitted as his head lowered.

"Well let me know if it's too much...don't want you losing it too soon." Roman told him.

"Yeah...maybe go ahead and start." Randy admitted.

"Okay." Roman removed his fingers and finished getting on the bed behind Randy. He moved into position and slowly began to push inside.

Randy gave an intake of breath. "Yeah...that's good. But don't expect me to moan for you like Sunshine."

"Guess we'll see about that." Roman commented as he slowly pushed in more till he was fully seated. Randy thought Roman was thicker than John. He tried not to groan as he was stretched. Roman waited a moment before moving his hands to Randy's waist before he slowly pulled out before gliding back forward to make sure Randy's body and maybe mind registered every inch and stretching of his body to accommodate him.

Randy bit his lip as his pride did not want to allow him to moan. The slow motion allowed him to feel it all and he loved sex, thrived on it. Roman continued for a few moments before he went to shift his angle slightly. Randy's cock twitched as Roman's cock brushed his prostate. A small sound left him. It was one of heat and lust. Roman made a slight noise himself feeling Randy's body react. He worked to repeat the action may be a little faster than the last few.

"Fuck." Randy let the word slip before he could stop it. His hands gripped the sheets.

Roman panted slightly. "Like that...just like that hmm?"

"Yeah...been awhile." Randy actually admitted. He wanted to beg for more but of course he wouldn't.

"Good...just take it in." Roman commented maybe with a hint of a snarl as he eased a little more power behind it like someone slowly throttling a motor.

Randy's body felt hot as Roman was stroking him in all the right places. His guard began to drop and he let out some soft moans. "Mmm, That's it." Roman moaned faintly. He stopped going faster when he began getting the wanted reaction from Randy. He was like a maestro and Randy's body the instrument.

Randy couldn't hold in the reactions as his body grew hotter and hotter. "Damn...see one thing Sunshine sees in you."

"Yeah...Wh-what's that?" Roman asked giving a faint growl like moan. "Damn...feels good."

"You're a stud in the sack." Randy joked. " I love John...he feels good...but damn I'm ready to blow. "

"Well wasn't that the point...to this...meeting?" Roman commented. "You do...will you at least jerk me?"

"I'll try to hold off until you do." Randy assured Roman. He wasn't that cold.

"Okay...don't think I have too much longer." Roman told him.

Randy tried to calm a little and wait for Roman. When Roman felt near the edge he slid on hand from Randy's waist down to the older man's cock to begin stroking. "Mmmm Just about there." He panted out.

"Fuck." Randy exclaimed, licking his dry lips. He felt so heated as well.

Roman let out a deep growl like moan as he came filling Randy. He stayed inside as he jerked him more. "Okay...your...turn." He panted out.

Randy's head went back. His lips parted in a moan as he came, shifting to cover Roman's hand. The days of frustration drained from him. Roman stopped and moved to pull out and fell next to Randy on the large bed. His chest heaving from the strain and then release. "Damn Man." He panted.

Randy fell to lay down as well. "You weren't half bad." His eyes closed.

"Ditto." Roman replied with a chuckle as he closed his eye figuring a shower can wait. Randy passed out, laying sprawled in bed. Randy and Roman slept all evening and all night long without waking.

Unknown to them John arrived home the next morning. It was a last minute flight so John figured he would just surprise Randy as he knew his fiance was off work. "Babe?" He called once he came into the house. Randy's Hummer was parked outside so John assumed he was in bed. John walked upstairs to the master bedroom and stopped in his tracks. The room smelled of sex and sweat. Randy and Roman were sleeping naked. Roman was sprawled out and Randy on his side asleep. John huffed a breath. "Really, Guys? You soiled my bed!"

Randy woke up hearing the borderline panic. "Sunshine?"

"Hmm?" Roman mumbled.

"What the hell? I came home horny as hell and you guys wrecked my sheets!" John sputtered.

Roman sat up hearing the voice now. "Hey John...didn't know you were due back."

Randy moved as well slowly to look at John. "Relax Sunshine." He smiled as he got up moving toward John. "It's the special sheets."

'Special sheets?' Roman mouthed looking puzzled.

"Sheets we keep for fun time." John told Roman. He looked at Randy. " Looks like you two already had fun...guess I'll go jerk off in the shower. " He moved to go.

"What...no." Randy told John as he reached out to grab John by the arm. "That was last night...we can still handle you."

Roman moved to shift on the bed. "Yeah...come on Johnny."

John let Randy pull him to bed. He laid down in the middle. "You two actually had fun?"

"Yeah...I guess you could say that." Roman replied with a smirk.

"Um...yeah...we sort of did." Randy replied sheepishly which may have told John there was more to the story then he is letting on.

John's face scrunched in the bed. "Yeah...I smell your fun."

"Come on Sunshine...the smell never bothered you before." Randy told him. He moved to straddle John's lap. "I think you're overdressed Sunshine."

John reached to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside. "I've missed you both." He said thickly.

"Well..we missed you too." Roman told him. "But neither of us knew when you were done shooting."

"Awe...I was going to rip it off you." Randy chuckled as he moved to slide down John's legs to begin opening his pants.

John's face was flushed as he looked at Randy. "Aggressive...I like it."

"Well, I try to aim to please." Randy told him. Roman couldn't help wonder if Randy was really going to be like this because he wanted to...or because he knows John likes it from him.

"Damn...I'm hot." John said with small gasps. "I've been too busy to even jerk off."

"We can help with that." Roman told him as Randy got John's Pants open and moved to wiggle them over his ass and down his legs.

"Sounds good." John replied. He wondered what made Randy so forward this time.

"How about a star show Sunshine?" Randy asked with a smirk as he moved for John's briefs.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Roman asked.

"Fuck...um...I guess you can kiss him." Randy suggested even if he hated it.

"Star show?" John asked, confused.

Randy chuckled as he trailed his hand along John's thigh. "Well you told Roman I can make you see stars with my mouth."

"Yeah...you can...will you put something in my ass?" John asked. "You were being so aggressive this morning. "

"A finger? A toy?" Randy questioned.

"Well warm me up and I can handle that." Roman commented with a smirk.

"Hey you got your duty." Randy piped up.

John gave a shaky breath, thinking of Roman's thick cock. "Whatever you want, Babe. Can we pull out the cuffs?" They had a toy bag in the closet. "It's been ages."

"I have a better idea." Randy told them. "You'll get to fuck something but not his ass." Randy told Roman. "Go clean quickly though."

"Yeah got ya." Roman commented slipping from the bed remembering not cleaning from the night before.

"We still have the straps under the bed Sunshine...remember those?" Randy commented after Roman left.

John nodded. "Yeah...fuck it's been years since we used those."

"Yeah last times was when you teased the hell out of me." Randy replied. "So help me removed most of the pillows except for one for your head. Then get to the center." Randy moved off from John and the bed to begin feeling for the straps to lift them up on to the bed.

"Oh yeah...I had you begging good." John grinned. He moved to pull off the pillows.

"Yeah...I'll be nicer...only because of Roman." Randy commented.

"Only what because of Roman?" That big man asked stepping back from the bathroom.

"He's remembering last time I made him beg." John laughed. He left one pillow and climbed into the center of the bed.

"Um okay." Roman replied as he watched. He saw the four black straps on the corners of the bed.

"What never used these sort of things before Rome?" Randy asked.

"Honestly...not really." Roman told them.

"Oh, it's easy." Randy moved to adjust the first strap taking John wrist to place it inside the loop.

"We're not hardcore into bondage but we do play when the mood hits." John told Roman.

"I do remember a faint comment about that before." Roman told him as Randy got John's other wrist. "Be right back Sunshine." Randy told John before he moved to the closet.

"Normally Randy is on this end of the ropes." John laughed.

"I sort of got that feeling from the teasing comment." Roman told him.

"Maybe you can try one time?" Randy commented walking back out with a black vibrating plug.

"Um...no." Roman replied simply.

"Sore sport." Randy told him. "Okay, Sunshine lift the legs back a moment."

John pulled his legs back. "What did you two do together last night?"

"He called me over...had dinner and I fucked him." Roman stated. Randy shook his head as he went for the lube to slick the toy.

"Sounds fun." John smiled as he waited.

"Oh it was." Roman smirked.

Randy took the toy and slowly worked it between John's cheeks before pushing it inside. "Okay, Sunshine you can lower them."

John lowered his legs. "Two hot studs and I get a toy in my ass?" He joked.

"Because Rome will fuck your mouth which I blow you." Randy told him. He moved to strap John's legs down.

"Okay...at this point I'm just horny as hell." John admitted.

"Hope we don't overstimulate you before Roman can blow." Randy admitted. "Might as well start big man."

"Yeah sure." Roman move towards the bed moving to straddle John's head. "Ready?"

John nodded. "Yeah." He opened his mouth slightly. Roman stroked himself slowly before bracing a hand on the headboard to lean forward to brush the tip against John's lips.

John looked at Randy. He wanted to be used. "Don't blow me...fuck me hard while Rome fucks my mouth?" He then moved to suck the head of Roman's cock. Randy may have been thrown by the request. He was not the one for hard fucks. Also not the easiest with John's legs pinned. He took a breath as he moved to at least free one of John's legs. Roman gave faint pants before he moved to push into John's mouth to stop the almost teasing feeling on the tip.

John moaned as he sucked Roman. Randy's dominant actions earlier had him so ready to be taken. Randy moved John's leg and moved to wiggle the toy free and out tossing it to the side. Randy went for more lube and had to stroke himself hard as he had actually tried not to be excited up to this point figuring he wasn't really getting anything from this besides making John feel good.

John moved off from Roman's cock a moment. His blue eyes were dark with need. "Please use me...both of you. I've had to be in charge at work every day. I just want to let go." Roman wondered how John was in charge as an actor, isn't that the director's job or is John just that much of a perfectionist?

"Relax Sunshine...I'll take care of you." Randy told him as he was still stroking himself. John went back to sucking Roman. His eyes looked up at the Samoan. Roman gave a faint moan as he was still braced over John and moved to push down into his mouth more.

"You best not take too long getting ready down there Randy." Roman commented.

"Oh just worry about yourself. You get off first I can still fuck him." Randy told him. He moved to lift John's leg that was free turning his hips slightly. He then moved to get in position and begin moving in. "Mmmm Fuck." John made a heated sound as Randy began to stretch him. He sucked Roman, wanting the younger man to use his mouth.

"That's it Johnny." Roman panted as he moved his hips to slide between the older man's lips. Randy braced John's one leg before he moved to snap his hips to drive deep and fast knowing John wanted his body to feel wreck yet sated.

Both younger men continued. At one point Roman moved to look over his shoulder at Randy and soon worked into a tandem pace whereas Randy pushed in he would pull out then do the reverse. John always felt full of someone. He strained and moaned, his body straining in the restraints. "Fuck yeah...this what you wanted Sunshine?"Randy asked as he panted and moaned as he worked to keep the faster pace but getting heated himself. He couldn't help catching glimpse at Roman at times and wondering what it would feel like to feel him under him as well.

John moaned at the question. His stomach was wet from the precum of his cock. "Damn Johnny, you feel real nice." Roman commented. "Not sure what I have left."

"I'm sure he won't mind a nice mouthful will you Sunshine?" Randy panted as he took his free hand to grasp John's cock stroking it.

John sucked harder to show Roman he wanted to feel him cum. "Oh damn." Roman moaned as he moved till his head went back with an arch of his back pushing his cock even deeper as he came. John swallowed best he could laying down and restrained. Roman panted as he slowly pulled out and moved to look down as John. "Damn Man." He licked his parch lips.

"Well, I guess just the two of us now." Randy commented with a moan as he still jerked John in time with his thrusts.

"It was good, Rome...felt good." John licked his lips as he moaned.

"Same here." Roman commented as he went to move. "Need a hand there?"  
"No I got him in hand." Rand moaned back with a faint smirk.

John turned his head, exposing his neck. "You can kiss my neck, Rome."

"Hmm wonder how you react?" Roman pondered out loud as he moved to plant a few kisses along the exposed flesh.

John shuddered and moaned. Goosebumps rose on his skin. "You like that hmm?" Roman asked near John's ear. "How long till you leave again?"

"Fuck...um...a week." John panted thickly.

Roman nipped at John's ear. "Good." He moved to kiss along John's neck before nipping with his teeth at the flesh.

"Fuck Sunshine...you feel sweet." Randy panted out. He felt so close but wanted to hold off on John. John's back arched at the feeling to his neck. He came hard, pleasure making him moan. "Mmmm yeah...can you hold out for me Sunshine?" Randy asked. Roman moved to stop teasing John.

"Yeah...go ahead, Babe." John told him. Randy shifted for a better angle for himself as he picked a tempo better for him as well only needed a few more moments before I cried out as he pumped John full.

John felt Randy flood him and smiled. "Get down here and kiss me, Babe."

Randy lowered John's leg and almost climbed up his body to capture his lips. John kissed Randy with a deep hunger. Randy could taste Roman on John's lips. Randy groaned returning the kiss. Roman slowly moved away and headed for the nearby master bath.

John broke the kiss after a moment. His face was flushed. "Damn...that was good." A bruise could be seen on his neck.

"Yeah….missed you Sunshine." Randy commented and tried not to make a face at the mark as he finally moved off of John and the bed.

"You okay?" John asked, seeing the faint glare.

"Yeah...Dandy...Roman just tried to play vampire with you." Randy replied with a purse of his lips just as the shower shut off in the next room.

"It felt good. Damn, need to try your neck sometime." John said thickly.

"Maybe." Randy replied as Roman came out drying off.

"You marked me, Stud." John teased Roman lightly.

"I asked you how long you had off." Roman smirked back.

Randy went to move past Roman before looking back at John. "Oh yeah...guess I better removed those." He chuckled before he went to free John's other leg before moving for his hands.

"Yeah no keeping me your prisoner." John laughed.

"Oh darn...such a sexy one too." Randy laughed when he was finished.

John swatted Randy's bare ass after sitting up. "Well, guess I'll go shower and gargle."

"Want a hand?" Randy asked him. "Plus I never cleaned after last night." Roman was looking around for where his clothing was as he was again beginning to feel like a third wheel.

"Sure." John said. He paused, looking at Roman. "Please don't go. I missed you. I just know how you feel about kisses after oral."

"Yeah...okay." Roman replied. He cared about John, but for some reason things felt strained when all three were around.

John let Randy go ahead of him into the bathroom. He walked back over to Roman. "Did you want to go?" He asked. Maybe the Samoan had not missed him as much as he thought.

Roman shook his head. "I'll stay...I just always feel like there is a competition between Randy and myself."

John's eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be there for you both. It's not fair to you I know."

"It's not your fault." Roman told him even if his normally strong features may have seemed wavering slightly.

"I do care about you...really. I'm glad you were here with Randy." John told him.

Roman nodded. "Okay Johnny...I'll still get dressed while you clean." John cracked a smile and walked back to the bathroom. Was he being unfair to Roman?


	11. Chapter 11

"Get lost?" Randy asked when he heard John walk in.

"No...I was talking to Rome. He keeps trying to run off. I think he feels like a third wheel." John admitted.

Randy shrugged. "I thought I was being more cordial."

"I see nothing wrong with how you acted." John sighed. "I'm afraid I'm hurting him."

"Well isn't that for him to decide? He's a big boy." Randy told John as he stepping inside the shower stall.

"Yeah...you're right." John moved to brush his teeth. Randy started to wash slowly as he waited for John to join him. John joined Randy and the two men cleaned. After the shower, John dried and walked to the bedroom area.

Roman was sitting in the small sitting area by the balcony doors looking out. "Hey." John smiled as he walked to look for clothing. "I even brushed my teeth."

Roman looked over. "Hey...I figured you would." He gave a faint smile.

John pulled on underwear and walked over to Roman. "Damn, you're gorgeous." He said with admiration.

Roman looked over. "You're not half bad either." He replied.

John's eyes looked worried. "It's not going to work...is it? You hate sharing. You hate all this."

Roman gave a sigh turning his head away. Was he that transparent? "I want it to...but how can I be more than a bedmate you just happen to care about? You're already engaged...would be odd to even think of me as a boyfriend. Even if you did...I would never be anything more than that." Roman paused to swallow a lump he was feeling in his throat unaware that Randy had joined them and was getting dressed nearby.

John nodded slowly. "I completely understand, Rome." Tears wet his eyes. "I do...love you."

"Yeah...same here...and there lies our issue." Roman commented. "If we had no emotions in this...it could really be fun." He slowly turned to look back at John. "I know you said you were fine with me seeing...maybe dating someone else. The thing is...as long as I have those emotions...I can't even think of looking elsewhere."

John nodded again. Now he felt a lump in his throat. He looked at Roman's soft lips. "Okay." He said softly.

Roman slowly stood up maybe feeling a little shaky. "Well...I guess that's...that…" He stepped closer to John closing the gap between them before he leaned in to kiss him. "Take care." He almost whispered before he headed from the room. He cast a sad glance at Randy before he left the room and headed downstairs.

John felt in shock when Roman's lips brushed his and he was gone. He stood silently, his hand raising to touch his lips. Randy watched the scene then walked over placing his hands on John's shoulders. "Sunshine?" He almost whispered. John's head lowered slightly. He remembered all the intimate moments he had shared with Roman the past weeks. Roman had given him that primal dominance he craved and made him feel safe but he understood. Randy moved around in front of John and moved to pull him against him in a hug.

John wanted to go after Roman so bad but he just let Randy hold him. Randy's chest was lightly wet from tears. Randy rubbed John's back trying to sooth the older man. Part of him was relieve there was no more threat, another felt bad for John. He also felt odd that he was comforting John about losing someone he saw as maybe a threat to them. John pulled away. "You're probably glad he's gone. You have no idea what he means to me. He was my comfort so many nights after you left me for Dean." He sounded slightly angry.

"Didn't you just agree with me it was his choice? So he made a choice and you get mad at me?" Randy questioned. The younger man couldn't believe Dean was being thrown in his face again. Pain faintly showed in his pale orbs.

"I'm mad you put me in this position. I was in love with you...only you. I was ready to propose and you broke my heart. I felt so alone and fell for Roman. I feel my heart is broken again because of your actions." John snapped.

"AND I DID THOSE ACTIONS TO PROTECT YOU!" Randy snapped back. He left the room before anything else could be said he feared he would regret.

John followed quick on Randy's heels. "Sure, you fucked Dean to protect me. You did that long before the picture was taken. Don't act like a martyr!"

Randy stopped and looked back. "I admit I fucked up with falling for him...but even if I didn't...he still would have tried to blackmail you. He didn't give a fuck about emotions...only what he could get out from people. But I left you to try to protect you. Read that however the fuck you want to feel better."

"You're such a fucking hypocrite. You hate I have feelings for Roman but you had feelings for Dean. You're a bad boy that seems sexy but destroyed my heart. You hurt me so damn bad you have no idea." John turned and left the room. He didn't want to see Randy. Randy saw his mistake once it was too late with Dean. Randy made his way downstairs and headed for the garage. Soon the sound of a motorcycle could be heard as he started up and took off down the drive for the front gate. John was so upset he didn't react when he heard the bike. He just wanted to be alone at the moment.

Randy didn't even fully know where he was heading or how fast. He just needed some air to clear his head. Would John always throw his mistake back in his face. The same time Roman was making his way back home his emotions a mix of anger and sadness. He knew if he let the sadness win he would need to pull over or risk an accident. At a red light he reached to dial Seth putting it on speaker. There was a pause before Seth answered. "Hey, Rome."

"I ended it." Roman replied without really greeting Seth. "I just couldn't do it...I couldn't stand being a side piece."

"Fuck...sorry, Man. What did John say?" Seth asked.

"He loves me...but he understood." Roman replied. "What was I thinking?!"

"Breaking up with him or being his other lover?" Seth clarified.

"I guess sort of both...but more the later." Roman told him. "He just broke up with Randy...Give it time and he will see I was just a damned rebound!"

"I guess you loved him, Rome. You seemed happy." Seth replied.

"Yeah...I did...I do...but I can't compete." Roman replied with a sigh.

"Sorry, Buddy. I thought you said you both give him different things?" Seth asked.

"Yeah...we do...or we did...It seems Randy Boy decided to learn my tricks. John came back from the set and Randy went all controlling on him." Roman sighed. "I just want to go somewhere and shoot back a few. Maybe at home so I can get sloshed."

"Take it easy, Man. Call if you need anything." Seth said before ending the call.

Roman knew drinking was not the answer. He just wanted to try to forget at least the last day. It seemed that his and Randy's little session only acted as ammo to get him out of the picture. Or was it...even if Randy stayed sweet with John he may have still left. He was honest when he told John he knew he could never be to Randy's level, he would never be more than a boyfriend if he was even that high.

John sat in his room for hours. He was so sad, so hurt, so angry at Randy and the situation. When darkness fell he forced himself to eat. When John reached the main room there was no sign on the younger man's presence around. The whole house just seemed so empty. John sighed. He figured Randy left. "Figures." He mumbled. He walked to the kitchen for a drink. It was some time before a faint engine rumble could be heard approaching from the distance. John just shook his head as he sat at the table with a beer and some ham.

Randy walked in a few moments later having to pass through the kitchen to get to the rest of the house from the garage. He stopped looking at John. He was not expecting to see the older man. He was trying to figure out what to say. John didn't see Randy. His face looked sad as he drank his beer. "You want me to stay or leave?" Randy finally spoke out asking.

"Whatever. I'm getting drunk and going to bed." John said as he finished his first beer.

"It's not whatever...I don't mean leave you alone now...I mean in general..you want me in another room tonight? Want me to fly out tomorrow?" Randy began rambling. "You are my sunshine...but it seems like all I do is rob you of that light." He tried not to yell.

"I can't deal with this right now. You throw all this in my lap the day I lose someone special? That's fucking cold." John stood to get another beer.

"I tried to understand...I try to comfort you...and you throw my mistake in my face. What do you want from me?!" Randy asked.

"You weren't comforting. You were fucking glad. You wanted him gone. You hated him." John pulled another beer from the fridge.

"I don't hate him...I may of hated he had something I thought was mine. I still tried to hold and comfort you till you pushed me away and blamed me for this." Randy told him.

"Because you caused it. I said I would be with you if Rome could be in my life. You were rude and sarcastic to him every chance you got knowing I needed him." John spat.

"Hold the fuck up! I did that one time! ONE! You even told me today when you said he felt like a third where you couldn't see where I did anything to make him feel that way." Randy defended himself. "So what...because he chose to leave I'm being shown the door? Is that it?"

"I never said that. You're the one who has been gone all day. You're the one who talked of leaving." John opened the beer and took a drink.

"I just want to know what you want from me? You want me to go after him and beg him back? I wanted to keep my word to you...and I only slept with him...to prevent trouble I stuck with the one guy you said you were cool with." Randy almost pleaded.

The fire went out of John's eyes as he sat down. "No...I don't expect that." He closed his eyes a moment. " I just...loved him. It's been such a hard day. "

Randy slowly moved over by John's side. He seemed to shuffle slightly as he slowly draped an arm over John's shoulders. "I know you do Sunshine. You have a very big heart."

A tear travelled from John's closed eyes. He then opened them to try to give a shaky smile. "Thanks."

"I know he is more than this to you." Randy moved to kiss John's cheek as he moved John could see a red mark on Randy's face. "But I am ashamed to admit he is skilled in the sack."

"Yeah...he is." John said softly. " What's that on your face? "

"Nothing to worry about." Randy told John as he moved for the fridge for a beer himself. John could see he seemed to be moving gingerly.

"What's wrong with you? You seem sore." John pressed.

Randy sighed as he stood up. "I had a wipeout...luckily I had my jacket and helmet on." He opened the beer moving back over. "Need to get a new paint job on my one standard...luckily she was still rideable."

John lowered his head, shaking it. "Why do you have to be so self destructive? You can't just have a bad day without doing something crazy. Do I have to live in fear if we have a fight you'll go off and hurt yourself?" He was worried and angry.

"And now you see why I didn't want to tell you...I have an accident and right away you assume I caused it...that I was to blame." Randy shook his head. He pushed the bottle away from him. "I bet you thought I was fucking smashed and shouldn't be drinking...well just so you know I didn't drink at all today."

John sighed. "What if you died because you drove off pissed? It's selfish of you to take off upset. You never wreck so you had to be distracted."

"No...it happened on my way back...so hours later. Some teenagers were out joyriding in a convertible and blew a red light." Randy explained. "If I was distracted I could of ended up in a hospital or worse."

"I'm sorry then." John said finally. " How badly are you hurt? "

"Luckily just a few bumps...maybe some scrapes...I haven't had a chance to strip and do a full inventory yet." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Well, have a drink and we'll see. You can soak in the tub awhile." Randy slowly reached for the open beer taking a few sips.

"Maybe...after awhile...I'll stop caring about him." John spoke as he drank.

"Honestly...I think you always will Sunshine...but maybe in a different way." Randy replied before taking a few sips. "You have too big of a heart to stop caring."

John's face fell as he nodded. He looked down at his beer and took another drink. Time passed and John cleared out at least six beers. He was drunk and swaying slightly. Randy didn't even realize John drank that much as he only downed two when he saw the count. "Okay Sunshine...I think I'm going to have to cut you off for the night...come on." John swayed slightly as he stood. His eyes were no longer in pain but blissfully glassy. "Oh boy...I have a feeling you may be feeling it even more tomorrow then I will."

"Better than the other pain." John slurred his words as he walked. "Better than my heart ripped out." Randy tried to soothe John and help him upstairs shutting the lights as he went and trying to ignore his own pain from supporting the added weight. John passed out cold once he was in bed. It was unusual for him to get so drunk. Randy tried not to cry out in pain once John was down. He moved to strip not even making note of a good portion of the left side of his body was bruised up. He went to climb into bed beside John.

John slept all night. Days passed and he tried not to be upset every time he passed Roman. He really loved the guy. Randy had been off the road a few extra days when the office got a copy of the police report of the accident along with photos of the injuries. He assure then they were mostly superficial. It seemed since they broke up Roman was once again the silent broody type that most people seemed to try to keep his distance from except for Seth. Of course media events he tried to be more open and friendly even if it felt forced.

John and Randy were in catering one day as Randy came over to Raw once he was transferred away from Dean. Roman walked by to grab a drink. John tried not to stare but his eyes looked sad a moment at the Samoan. Randy followed the exchange. He also saw the look from Roman. Randy leaned over towards John. "Say something to him."

John swallowed hard. "Hey, Rome." He called . Randy tried not to bit his lip not realizing John would take him meaning for that second.

The large man stopped walking and looked over giving a cock of his head. There may have been a hurt of look from him that was hidden from most. "Hey." He replied back simply.

"How are you?" John tried to keep his voice steady.

"Okay I guess...the normal." Roman replied even though something in his voice made that debatable.

"Oh...I miss you." John said at last.

"Um...yeah." Roman replied looking slightly nervous and around slightly. Randy fought to keep quiet and calm.

John saw Roman looking like he wanted to dart and Randy looking around. "Um...okay. See you around." John's eyes lowered to his plate.

"Yeah...maybe." Roman headed for where Seth was seated.

Randy moved to leaned near John. "A more private talk may be better. You know he's private." He then sipped his coffee. Why the hell was he giving John advice on another guy? Because he hated John upset.

"Yeah. I messed up." John looked at his drink before taking a sip.

"Um...if you...well if you want me scarce with you do...let me know?" Randy told him.

John's big blue eyes looked at Randy. "Can you talk to him?"

Randy looked shocked. "How am I going to talk to him? He hates me...he sees me as the competition."

"I guess so." John nodded. They guys finished up and walked to get ready for the show. John had been so quiet lately. Randy pondered if Seth had any insight on the situation, but then again did Seth even know of the situation? Randy knew Roman kept a lot of things bottled up. John was quiet the next few days. He missed Roman so badly.

"Next time you are off invite him over again...that or track down his room. If you want it at home...I'll go visit Ma." Randy suggested. "Either fight for him back...or find some type of closure."

John nodded. "You don't mind?"

"No...I agreed to this Sunshine...you need your sparkle back." Randy told him.

John smiled. "Thanks, Babe. I love you so much."

"Love you too Sunshine...that's why I'm doing this." Randy told him moving over to sit on John's lap and wrap his arms around him for a hug. John moved to kiss Randy gently. Randy returned the kiss and moved to rest his head on John's shoulder. John trailed his lips to Randy's neck, sucking gently. Randy tilted his head lightly. "You been dying to explore that haven't you?"

John hummed as he kissed Randy's neck. "Maybe I like to see the bad boy come unglued for me."

Randy moved to take on of John's hand placing it on his chest. "Try this area for that." He told John.

"You don't like the neck?" John asked as he let his hand move over Randy's chest.  
"I don't hate it." Randy commented giving a shaky breath as John's fingers brushed his nipple. "It just doesn't me melt like it does the two of you." John's fingers brushed Randy's nipple. He gave it a slight tug. Randy closed his eyes taking a sharp intake of air from the almost electric like sensation.

"Like that, Babe?" John asked thickly.

Randy swallowed hard nodding. "You...know I do." John stood up, picking up Randy and carrying him to the bed where he laid him on his back. They had not had fun in a few days. Randy licked his lips watching John. "Have plans for me Sunshine?" He asked as he kept his eyes fixed on John feeling the strain on his jeans.

"Of course...to make you beg for me." John winked. He moved to climb on the bed next to Randy. He lowered his head to lick across Randy's chest.

"Oh yeah." Randy gasped as John licked over his chest but avoided the nipples. "Awe...come on." He tried not to whine. John relented and wrapped his lips around a tan nipple to suck. His large hand groped the front of Randy's jeans. "Oh fuck." Randy groaned as John could feel he was already mostly if not fully hard.

John continued to grope Randy, feeling him hard through the thick denim. He wanted the younger man to beg for him. John's mouth sucked on Randy's other nipple. "Oh fuck Sunshine." Randy moaned as he shifted under John's assault. "Pl-please tell me you-you're gonna fuck me tonight." He pleaded faintly. Since Roman broke things off whenever they had sex John would talk Randy into topping and he was beginning to miss being the one taken.

John moved his mouth from Randy's hard nipple. "Sure, Babe. Let me get you stripped." He began to work on Randy's jeans. Randy panted offering no resistance.

"I like fucking you, Babe. You want to ride me or me to pound you?" John asked as he pulled off Randy's jeans and briefs.

"I'll ride you if you want." Randy told John as he could see Randy's head already showing traces of dew. Something in randy told him it may sort of still John the feeling of being used while giving him the full feeling he wanted.

"That sounds hot." John agreed. He looked at Randy's hard cock, bending to lick the moisture from the head.

"Mmmm fuck." Randy murmured at the sensitivity from the feel of John's tongue. John moved to stand and started stripping himself. He moved slowly, letting Randy see his own hard cock as it came into view. "Damn you're going to feel so good." Randy commented as he moved from the bed still watching John.

"You miss bottoming, Babe?" John asked thickly as he stroked himself.

"Yeah...I have Sunshine." Randy admitted before he went to his gym bag to get the lube.

"I don't mind. I love feeling you." John stripped off his shirt and moved to lay down in bed.

"Good." Randy almost panted out as he moved open opening the lube. He drizzled a little over the head of John's cock before taking his hands to slowly coat it downward. John closed his eyes with a groan. It felt good to be touched. "I'm sure it will feel better in a moment." Randy told him.

"It more than does the job Sunshine." Randy told John as he removed his hand from John's cock and climbed up to kneel astride John's waist.

"Face me. I want to see your face while I fill you." John said thickly. Randy pivoted himself till he was facing towards John. He reached behind him to steady John's manhood the begin sitting back onto it. His lips parted in a gasp at the tight slow stretch he was causing himself.

"That's so hot." John panted. He was enjoying the show.

"Yeah you are." Randy moaned out as he slowly sunk deeper. "Fuck...yeah."

John gripped Randy's hips as he thrust up inside him. "Mmm..."

"Oh fuck." Randy moaned his head shooting back at the sudden stretch. "Fuck yeah Sunshine."

John held on to Randy's hips as he began fucking him. "Things seem more natural this way." He admitted between thrusts.

Randy nodded as heated pants left his lips. "If...If you want to do it...you can flip us."

John moved quickly to flip their position. He began to fuck Randy into the bed. "I love to bottom but with you this feels more natural." He said thickly. "You get into it more."

"Mmmm Yeah...I do...sorry Sunshine...I did try." Randy panted out. "I don't mind at times...Mmmm Fuck."

"I don't enjoy it much because you're not into it." John admitted between moans. "This makes my Babe happy." He changed the angle slightly.

Randy bit his lip with a groan as his toes tingled. "Right there...damn."

John repeated the action. He groaned as time passed. "Almost there, Babe." Randy nodded as he panted moving a hand to his cock to begin stroking himself. John sped up and then cried out as he came. "Fuck, Babe." Randy was stroking himself hard panting as he felt John flood him. It was a few moments more before he finished as well. His hand falling from his cock as his chest heaved.

John pulled out slowly. He moved to lay down. "Yeah...Definately better than the past few times. Maybe I should mainly top, Babe." He tried not to think of how he craved being used and pounded hard.

"Yeah...I hate to say it...I guess you sort of need Rome for the other...at times. "I still want my treats now and again. I'm just not how he is though. I tried to do that...but I guess it came across...um...too forced?"

John lowered his eyes slightly. "Yeah...it did. With him it comes natural. It's selfish of me to ask him though. He said he loves me and it can't be just sex."

"I don't know what to tell you Sunshine. Do you fight for him to come back...somehow convince him it can work...or let him go and wonder if there is a playmate that can do the same thing?" Randy replied.

"I don't know...fuck." John whispered. He moved to the bathroom to shower. Randy tried not to sigh as he slowly sat up to get up hoping he wasn't leaking as he moved for the bathroom as well.

John was quiet as he washed. Would it be right to beg Roman to come back and be second in his life? Randy used the bathroom as he waited for John to finish with the shower. John walked out shortly. His eyes looked red like he had been crying. "Your turn, Rand." He grabbed a towel.

"Thanks." Randy told John moving towards the shower. He tried not to get worried seeing the look on John's face and that fact that he can't remember a time that John had not called him Babe when they were alone.

John sat on the bed. His heart ached, thinking of Roman. But Roman had said he needed out. He had to respect it didn't he? Randy seemed to linger in the shower a while before he finally came out drying off. He wasn't sure what to say or do in the moment. John looked at his phone then Randy. "I love him, Babe. I love what he offers too...but he asked me to leave him alone so it feels wrong to ask."

"Yeah...but look how he is acting...I'm sure you hear some of the guys." Randy told him. "So you either let it fester for you both...or make him see what he is trying to ignore."

John nodded slowly. He typed a simple text to Roman. #I miss you.# Randy moved to dress in some track pants.

Time seemed to drag when John's phone went off. #Same# was the reply from Roman.

#Can we meet somewhere alone?# John asked.

Once again there was a delay. #Sure, now? It is a little late#

#I don't care. Give me your room number.# John looked at Randy. "I may go to Roman's room to talk."

"Okay Sunshine." Randy replied. He walked over giving John a kiss. "Hope you get your sparkle back."

Roman's reply came in. #315# John dressed and left the room. He walked down to Roman's room and knocked on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks GSA to ask me to update...I didn't realize there was only one chapter left.

Roman opened the door. He was in black gym shorts and a red tank top. "Hey." He commented before he moved to let John past him.

John walked in. "Hey." His eyes looked worried.

Roman shut the door looking at him. "Why do you look like you are heading for a shooting squad?"

"Nervous I guess...I've been driving Randy crazy." John looked at Roman. "I miss you...so much."

"Want a seat? A drink?" Roman asked him.

"Yes please." John walked to sit on the couch. Roman moved to a mini-fridge pulling out a bottle of beer for each of them bringing one over to John. He then moved to sit in the chair.

"I miss you too." Roman almost quietly spoke up. "So...why you driving Randy crazy?"

"He knows I'm not happy...and when we have sex he wants to bottom...and I crave a tougher hand." John admitted. "He says I've lost my sparkle."

Roman gave a faint laugh before a swig of his beer. "Who thought he would be the poetic type."

"He's Mr. Romantic...I miss my wild Samoan." John whispered.

"But me and him...seems we are oil and water." Roman replied. "I care for you...I might say love still...seeing him though...I feel like I am just banging my head against a brick wall."

John took a drink of his beer. "Maybe instead of together, I can take time for you both separately? When it's just us...there is no one else."

"Isn't that hard for you?" Roman asked.

"Of course. I need you both though. I'm not happy." John whispered.

"Don't worry...with work and things...I won't count the minutes and whine if I don't get half." Roman replied in a dry tone that oddly still held a hint of off humor.

"Is that a yes?" John looked hopeful.

Roman looked as if debating. Was he setting himself up again? Was he setting himself up to be alone in the end? "Yeah...I'll try."

John smiled brightly. His dimples were deep. "Thanks."

"Well in that case." Roman downed another swig of the beer resting it on the table. "Get those buns over here and plant some sugar." John laughed. He set his beer down and walked over to Roman. He bent down to kiss him. Roman moved to grab John pulling him onto his lap and deepen the kiss.

John moaned. He parted his lips, letting Roman taste him. Roman took the invitation and let his tongue glide over John's lips and tongue almost growling as the feeling. John kissed Roman until he broke for air. His chest heaved. "I needed that." Roman almost whispered still near John's lips.

"Me too." John took Roman's hands, placing them on his hips. "Show me."

"How bad you want it?" Roman smirked gripping John's hips.

"You want me to beg?" John asked with heat.

Roman moved near John's ear. "I want to hear it." He whispered thickly.

"Please...I want you. I have every time I passed you at work." John obeyed.

Roman moved his hands up John's body grabbing his shirt as he moved to pull it off. John's skin was slightly wet from his shower. Roman leaned to kiss John's chest before moving to stand up lifting John with him carrying him to the bed. John looked at Roman with passion as he was carried. His breath came in heated gasps. Roman set John down and went to get a hold of the waistband of John's shorts.

John was commando under the shorts. He smelled like body wash. "Hmmm, freshly cleaned and not too much gift wrapping." Roman remarked as he took a hand to grasp John's cock.

John groaned loudly as his cock felt sensitive. "Fuck, Rome."

"I plan on it." Roman smirked before he released John's cock and moved to strip. John watched Roman was deep hunger. "Be right back." Roman moved to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with the lube.

John watched Roman, licking his dry lips. His manhood already showed signs of being aroused. Roman smirked as he opened it putting some on his hand to apply it to his manhood. "Dreaming of this?"

John nodded quickly. "You have no idea." His voice was thick.

"Good." Roman commented as he climbed on the bed. "Know what? I think I want you turned the other way." He told John before he moved to grab John to flip him onto his belly to slap his ass. John moaned at how rough and dominate Roman was. It was so different from Randy. "Yeah figured you were missing that too." Roman slapped the other cheek.

"Mmm...please a little more, Rome." John begged, knowing Roman loved to hear it.

"I think I can handle that." Roman replied before giving two more firm swats to each side before he rubbed over the tinted skin.

John groaned, loving the feeling. "I missed you...damn."

"Yeah...missed you too...and this." Roman replied groping John's ass before moving more on the bed behind him. John felt one hand still on his ass before feeling the slickened head tease between them.

"Mmm...I'm ready for that thick cock." John panted.

"Well good…" Roman moved to steady John near his hip so he could push in slowly till he could feel the breach...then taking John's other hip snapped rest of the way in fast with a moan. "Because I couldn't wait to give it to you."

"Oh, fuck!" John exclaimed. He suddenly felt very full. "What about you...you look at me at work?"

"I may have tried not too...to block the pain." Roman told John as he slowly pulled back only to slam forward again rocking both men. "But it was hard at times." He repeated the action. "But then I would return to my room and handle things." He did it a third time.

"Mmm...picturing you stroking yourself." John moaned as he was driven forward.

"Like you get me so worked up thinking about you?" Roman asked as he started to move with short hard thrusts. "I prefer taking that frustration out on your ass then my hand." He grunted as he continued.

"Yeah me too. Fuck, you're good, Rome." John said. Despite his earlier romp with Randy, he felt so heated. Roman moved one hand in between John's shoulders pressing down to force his chest and head towards the bed so he could begin fucking John downward quite literally into the bed. John could only let Roman use him and he loved it. He gave moans and heated gasps. "Mmm...yeah that's it Johnny...Damn, I wanted to feel you again for so long." Roman told John between grunts and thrusts as he continued.

"Make me cum, Rome. Make me spray for you." John pleaded, his voice muffled.

"When I get closer….I'll give a hand." Roman told John as he continued. After a few more minutes Roman moved his hand that was still on John's hip down under him to grasp his manhood to stroke him off. Deep panting grunts were heard from the younger man.

John only lasted a few moments before he came hard. His body shook as he groaned. "Just like that Johnny….yeah." Roman panted as he released John and continued needing a few moments longer before he moaned out as he filled John deeply.

John smiled as he collapsed on the bed. "Wow."

"Yeah." Roman panted as he pulled out and scooted next to John on the queen size bed.

"I'm so glad you gave us another chance." John whispered. He moved to lay his head on Roman.

"Yeah me too." Roman's skin was damp with sweat as he moved to stroke John's head as it rested on him. Now he just had to hope he wouldn't be hurt again.

"Can I stay the night? I just need to send a quick text." John yawned.

"Of course you can." Roman replied trying not to sound shocked. He would welcome whatever time he could get.

John moved to look for his phone. He typed Randy a message. #Worked things out. Too tired to leave tonight. See you tomorrow Babe.#

Randy heard his phone and read the message. He hoped that meant his Sunshine would indeed be sparkling again. #See at arena have media in morning.# He went to shut things down for the night and get ready for bed.

John snuggled back in bed with Roman. "See I want to make time for you all I can."

"Thanks, John...it means a lot." Roman whispers as he moved to hold him again.

"I want to...you're more than just sex." John said honestly.

"Same." Roman replied.

The men showered and then relaxed for the evening. "Night, Rome." John whispered in the darkness when they went to sleep. He moved to kiss the younger man.

Roman went to return the kiss feeling the most relaxed he had in weeks. "Night John."

"I'll need a big breakfast in the morning." John chuckled as he rolled over. He was still naked.

"Sounds good." Roman told John as he moved to drape an arm over John. Roman began to doze off when a thought hit him. "Oh damn...um Seth may be dropping in."

"Seth...you fucking him?" John mumbled.

"Na...he just...worried bout me." Roman mumbled back slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"That's cool...he's a good guy." John yawned. "I'll get up early and throw some boxers on before he gets an eye full. "  
"Yeah...me he seen." Roman drily chuckled muffled by the pillows.

"Wait...you two fucked? Nevermind." John slurred.

"Past tense." Roman replied. "Pl-plus shared a room in Shield...days."

"Mmm...He has a nice ass." John mumbled.

Roman silently chuckled next to John. "Yeah, he does...a little petite."

"But round...I've looked." John slurred. Roman gave another silent chuckle but didn't reply having a feeling if he did John would just keep going all night for the last word. John passed out a short time later. He had a content smile on his face.

The next day to Roman's surprise Seth actually didn't show up. John headed off for his work filling Randy in that night of the agreement. Randy looked slightly bothered but he was okay with it. John part of the time and happy was better than a miserable gloomy Sunshine.

(END)


End file.
